naissance d'une idylle
by frodounette
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, cette courte fic qui à la base, devait être un one shot, raconte les débuts de l'histoire de Frodon et Lily
1. Default Chapter

Après que l'euphorie due au départ de Bilbon se soit calmée, Frodon se retrouva en proie à de nombreuses interrogations concernant sa relation naissante avec Lily. Et ces considérations le remplissaient de joie tout autant que d'angoisse. Pendant plusieurs mois, le hobbit avait combattu avec force ce sentiment, ceci pour plusieurs raisons ; Lily était de dix sept ans sa cadette, et, de plus, la plus jeune sœur de Sam Gamegie, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Dès sa rupture avec Perle Touque, alors que Lily n'était encore âgée que de quatorze ans, Frodon s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à regarder Lily comme une attachante petite fille. Au fil des jours, son amitié pour la jeune fille s'était muée en amour, en dépit de sa volonté, mais jusqu'à ce jour du 22 Rethe 1401, il avait réussi à maintenir ce tendre attachement secret, y compris de lui-même. Mais le soir de ses 33 ans, tout avait basculé. Il avait trouvé Lily adorable ; c'était la plus belle, la plus fraîche de toutes les hobbites. Voir d'autres garçons s'approcher d'elle, l'inviter à danser, l'avait mis dans une fureur noire. N'écoutant que son instinct, il l'avait finalement abordée, et là…..Ils s'étaient embrassé, devant toute la Comté réunie. Le lendemain, la nouvelle faisait presque autant de bruit que le départ de Bilbon. Frodon s'en était presque trouvé soulagé ; il n'était plus nécessaire à présent d'affecter une simple amitié à l'égard de sa bien-aimée et pour la première fois de sa vie, Frodon ressentait l'agréable impression d'avoir trouvé une véritable âme sœur. Mais néanmoins, ce bonheur nouveau n'était pas sans nuage ; le soir ou Bilbon était parti, Gandalf , le magicien gris, avait informé Frodon d'un danger possible relatif à l'anneau du vieil hobbit. Cette contrariété impromptue inquiétait Frodon quand à l'évolution de sa relation ; Qu'adviendrait-il si d'aventure, il se voyait contraint d'abandonner Lily ?

Désireux de se changer les idées et de prendre conseil auprès d'une personne d'expérience, Frodon quitta l'atmosphère confinée de son bureau et décida de se rendre au Pays de Bouc pour y rencontrer son oncle Sarradoc ; après Bilbon, c'était le hobbit qui le connaissait le mieux. Le voyage lui prit une demi-journée et, vers sept heures du soir, Frodon se trouvait à Château Brande. L'épouse de Sarradoc, Esmeralda, était en visite chez une voisine malade et Merry était parti festoyer dans quelque taverne.

« Je suis bien aise de vous trouver, mon oncle, j'ai….Quelque chose à vous confier. J'ai besoin de votre avis. »

Sarradoc leva les yeux de la pile de dossiers sur laquelle il était penché et toisa son neveu d'un regard entendu.

« Hum….Je gage qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de femme. »

Frodon sursauta, interloqué :

« Mais….Mais comment le savez-vous ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas à un vieux singe comme moi que tu vas apprendre à faire la grimace ! Et puis, j'ai mes espions ! »

« Co…..Comment ça ? »

Amusé par la mine déconfite de son neveu, Sarradoc maintint volontairement le silence pendant un laps de temps, un sourire malicieux suspendu aux lèvres. Puis il finit par dire :

« C'est la petite Gamegie, hein ? Moi je n'ai rien suivi, avec Paladin nous étions un peu…. Oui, enfin, un peu gais, quoi ! Mais Merry est rentré furieux ! Il trouvait la demoiselle très à son goût et s'était mis en tête de la courtiser ! Tu le connais ! Et bien, c'est formidable ! Elle est charmante, cette enfant ! »

« Justement mon oncle, c'est là le problème ! »

« Qu'elle soit charmante ? Perle t'a dégoûté à ce point des femmes, que tu en veuilles une laide ? »

« Oh, mais non ! Mais Lily n'a que seize ans ! J'en ai trente trois ! »

« Et alors ? Tu n'as pas l'âge d'être son père, loin de là ! Et puis si vous vous aimez, où est le problème ? »

« Le problème est que je ne peux pas l'épouser maintenant ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! Mon oncle, à partir de quel âge une hobbite peut-elle se marier ? »

« Ça par exemple, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question ! Attend un instant, je vais vérifier ! »

Sarradoc bondit en direction d'une vaste bibliothèque et en sorti un énorme registre poussiéreux.

« Alors attend…..maladie….Non, ce n'est pas ça. Malversation….Non, toujours pas….. Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Mariage ! Voilà, l'âge minimum pour une femme, c'est Vingt deux ans ! »

Frodon fit la grimace et soupira :

« Ça fait cinq ans à attendre ! »

« Bravo, bon calcul ! Mais tu sais, mon grand, tu peux très bien courtiser cette jeune fille, sans avoir d'épousailles immédiates en vue ! Ça se fait fréquemment ! Et tout le monde sait que tu es un garçon honnête ! »

« Vous croyez, mon oncle ? Ça ne fera pas de tort à Lily ? »

« Mais non, quel sot, alors ! Fit Sarradoc dans un rire paternel ! Tes scrupules t'honorent, mais si tu aimes cette jeune fille et elle aussi, vous n'avez pas de raisons de vous cacher ! Tu sais ce que je te conseille ? Va la chercher à la sortie de ses cours, demain soir ! Tu verras, elle sera très heureuse ! »

« Ah, vous croyez ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord tu vas dîner et dormir ici ! Esmée sera ravie, tu lui raconteras ton histoire ! C'est une incorrigible romantique, je suis certain qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer d'émotion ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. chez Madame Follavoine

Comme je vais m'absenter la semaine prochaine, je vous donne lecture d'un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Merci à Wendy,Es, Osan et Albane de leur soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, Frodon se rendit à l'école de stylisme d'Hobbitebourg pour y chercher Lily, conformément aux conseils de son oncle Brandebouc. Il s'agissait d'un grand smial, décoré dans des tons chatoyants. De nombreuses fenêtres rondes étaient percées dans les murs sur lequel on pouvait voir quantité de croquis de Madame Follavoine, la maîtresse des lieux. Madame Follavoine était la couturière la plus renommée de la Comté. Dans sa jeunesse, elle était partie vivre à Bree pendant quelques années au cours desquelles elle s'étaient imprégnée de la culture humaine, de sorte que ses modèles étaient à présent les plus originaux, les mieux finis et les plus recherchés du pays. Veuve depuis peu, elle avait accepté de s'associer avec l'école d'Hobbitebourg pour créer un programme de formation en alternance pour les jeunes filles désirant apprendre son métier. Mais comme elle était à la fois très chère et très sélective, les élèves n'étaient toujours qu'en fort petit nombre à ses ateliers. Elle comptait une dizaine d'élèves, dont Lily et son amie Poppy Feuilleverte. Et c'est justement sur cette dernière que tomba Frodon en pénétrant dans le hall de Madame Follavoine. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Frodon, la jeune fille ouvrit tout grand ses yeux ronds et le dévisagea avec insistance.

« Oh, bonjour, Monsieur Sacquet ! Vous venez passer une commande à Madame Follavoine ? C'est vrai que vous devez avoir de l'argent à dépenser maintenant que Monsieur Bilbon est parti ! »

« Non, Poppy…je….Je venais voir Lily en fait. Elle est déjà partie ? »

« Oh, ça non, elle est encore avec Madame Follavoine ! »

« Elle a été punie ? Demanda Frodon, inquiet. »

« Pas du tout, Madame Follavoine a été tellement contente de son dernier travail qu'elle lui a confié la réalisation de la robe de mariée de la fille Fierpied ! C'est rémunéré, en plus ! »

« Ah, très bien… euh…. Elles en ont encore pour longtemps ? »

Frodon commençait à trouver la compagnie de la jeune fille oppressante. Par chance, Lily fit bientôt son entrée dans le hall. Quand il la vit, Frodon fut émerveillé, comme si c'était la première fois ; la jeune hobbite le regardait tendrement, ses beaux yeux noirs brillants d'amour. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en deux nattes épaisses. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme des écolières de Hobbitebourg composé d'un chemisier de coton bleu foncé et d'une jupe beige.

« Bonjour, Frodon ! fit Lily dans un grand sourire ! Tu viens te faire faire un costume ? Je vais aller chercher Madame Fo… »

« Heu, non, non, en fait je venais te chercher ! »

« Oh, c'est gentil ! Merci, Frodon. »

« Si tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, on pourrait peut être y aller. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Et je voudrais demander quelque chose à ton père, aussi. »

« Ah ? Quoi donc ? »

« Pas ici. »

« Oh, oui, entendu ! »

Comprenant que Frodon ne voulait pas parler devant Poppy, Lily saisit sa besace et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Salut, Pop, à demain ! »

Les deux hobbits quittèrent alors la maison de Madame Follavoine, laissant Poppy bouche bée. Nul doute que la jeune fille allait s'employer dans le quart d'heure suivant à informer toute la Comté de la visite de Frodon Sacquet chez la styliste, mais, pour le moment, ni Frodon, ni Lily ne s'en souciaient. Pendant un moment, les deux amoureux marchèrent main dans la main sans rien dire, puis, n'y tenant plus, Lily finit par interpeller le jeune hobbit :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire ? »

« Ton père est chez toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Je voudrais que nous soyons tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de parler au milieu de la rue, parmi les curieux. »

Lily adressa un sourire d'intelligence à Frodon et répliqua :

« Oui, tu as raison. L'Ancien doit être au Dragon Vert, à cette heure. »

« Bien. Alors je vais te donner….ce que j'ai à te donner, puis nous attendrons l'Ancien. »

Les quelques minutes qui les séparaient du Chemin des Trous du Talus parurent durer des heures à Lily. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, la jeune fille constata avec une joie mêlée d'appréhension que ni son père ni ses frères et sœurs n'étaient à la maison. Elle était bien sur heureuse d'être seule avec son bien aimé, mais en même temps, elle redoutait la fougue de Frodon qui n'était plus vraiment un jeune hobbit niais et sans expérience comme pouvaient l'être les frères de ses amies ou ses camarades de classe. Son malaise n'échappa pas à Frodon qui lui adressa un irrésistible sourire, dissipant ainsi toutes les craintes de la jeune fille.

« Viens t'asseoir, Lily. »

« Tu ne veux pas une tasse de thé ? »

« Plus tard. »

Frodon désigna à Lily le siège à côté du sien et ajouta :

« Assied-toi et ferme les yeux. »

Lily s'exécuta et Frodon sorti de la poche de sa veste un écrin plat et long qu'il déposa dans la main de la jeune fille.

« Voilà, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Lily regarda la boite, puis adressa un regard interrogateur à Frodon. »

« Et bien, ouvre ! J'ai hâte de voir s'il te plaît ! »

La jeune fille ouvrit l'écrin et y découvrit un fin bracelet d'or.

« Oh, Frodon, merci ! mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, parce que j'en avais envie ! Il te plaît ? »

« Oh, oui ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop beau pour moi ! »

« Non, non, rien n'est trop beau pour toi, mon amour ! »

« Ça alors ! »

Ne sachant que dire, Lily se jeta au cou de Frodon, et le gratifia d'un baiser fougueux. Ce fut le moment que choisit l'ancien pour faire son entrée dans le smial. Le vieil hobbit toussota pour manifester sa présence et déclara en riant :

« C'est aimable à vous, Monsieur Frodon, de me faire voir ce que j'ai manqué l'autre jour à l'anniversaire de Monsieur Bilbon ! C'est donc vrai qu'elle vous plaît bien, ma petite fille ! »

« Oh, Papa, je…..Commença Lily, moitié riante, moitié embarrassée en s'écartant de Frodon. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, mes enfants ! Répliqua l'ancien avec bonne humeur. Je ne suis pas aussi prude que mon fils cadet, moi ! »

Manifestement moins gêné que Lily, Frodon se leva avec vigueur de son siège et vint serrer la main du vieil hobbit:

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Gamegie! Justement, c'est vous que je venais voir! »

L'Ancien adressa à Frodon un regard de profonde perplexité et répondit malicieusement:

« Vraiment? Pourtant à l'instant j'aurais cru que vous étiez intéressé par une personne plus jeune, avec les cheveux plus longs! »

Frodon répliqua du tac au tac:

« Je l'avoue. En fait, je venais vous demander la permission d'emmener Lily dans la maison de ma mère pour deux jours. Cela la reposerait, son amie Poppy m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup travaillé ces jours-ci. »

« Et bien... Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas...si... »

Comprenant les réticences de l'Ancien, Frodon répliqua:

« Vous savez, il y a deux chambres, dans cette maison! Et je me comporterais en gentilhobbit, vous pouvez en être certain! »

« Et bien...et bien soit! Je vous fait confiance! »

Les yeux brillants de joie et de reconnaissance, Lily courut se pendre au cou de son père:

« Oh, merci, mon petit Papa! Merci! Tu es le meilleur! »

L 'Ancien regarda sa fille avec une profonde tendresse et dit en riant:

« Quand Sam va savoir ça, il risque fort de traiter son père de vieux fou! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que va dire Sam? Pour le savoir, laissez-moi un petit mot!


	3. Les réticences de Sam

Voici la suite! merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« QUOI? TU AS LAISSE LILY PARTIR SEULE AVEC MONSIEUR FRODON? MAIS PAPA, TU AS PERDU LA RAISON! »

Debout au milieu de la cuisine familiale, Sam fulminait, tournant dans la petite pièce comme un lion en cage. Lorsque l'ancien avait annoncé le départ de sa benjamine à ses autres enfants, Daisy et Margot avaient exprimé leur approbation vis à vis de la libéralité de leur père, arguant le sérieux de Lily et de Frodon. Daisy avait même ajouté avec malice qu'elle aurait volontiers pris la place de sa jeune soeur. Mais Sam, contre toute attente, avait fort mal réagit. Certes, l'Ancien s'était attendu à de l'appréhension de la part de son fils cadet, mais pas à cette fureur irraisonnée. Voyant l'embarras de son père, Daisy vint à son secours:

« Mais enfin, Sam, qu'est ce qui te prend? Je croyais que Monsieur Frodon, c'était Eru réincarné en hobbit! Tu devrais être heureux qu'il courtise notre soeur! Et puis c'est vrai, Lily avait besoin de repos! Elle était toute pâlotte, ces temps dernier, la pauvre! La mère Follavoine lui donne trop d'ouvrage! »

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour la jeter dans les griffes de ce type! »

« Ce type? Ce n'est plus ce cher Monsieur Frodon? Ironisa Margot; oh, ce cher Monsieur Frodon, il est si bon! Ah, ça, on peut dire que Monsieur Frodon, il n'est pas comme les autres... C'est étonnant comme tu changes d'idée, grand frère, quand il s'agit de Lily! »

« Oh, Margot, tu n'es qu'une petite effrontée! »

« Mais Sam, reprit Daisy sur un ton plus apaisant, Lily est une fille vertueuse! Elle ne vas certes pas faire n'importe quoi! »

« Et moi je te dis que les beaux yeux de son Frodon l'emporteront sur toute la vertu qu'elle pourra avoir! »

« Sam, ce n'est pas un voyou! Si ses intentions étaient légères, il aurait jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre! »

« Daisy, il a déjà eu une relation de longue durée avec une jeune fille! Et, crois-moi, il ne se contentait pas de regarder Perle Touque dans le blanc des yeux! Alors, il est peu probable que ses intentions soient différentes en ce qui concerne Lily, si tu me comprends bien! »

Devant l'obstination de son jeune frère, Daisy haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel:

« Écoute, Sam, que Frodon Sacquet ne soit pas un naïf comme Jolly Cotton, par exemple, je te l'accorde. Mais ça n'enlève rien à sa galanterie! Enfin, tu crois vraiment qu'il serait venu trouver Papa si ses intentions étaient mauvaises? »

« Hum, peut être pas, non, grommela Sam. Mais enfin, je...j'espère seulement que... que Frodon aime sincèrement Lily...qu'elle sera heureuse. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frodon et Lily arrivèrent aux abords du Pays de Bouc en fin de soirée. Le temps, déja menaçant en fin d'après-midi, tint ses promesses et un orage éclata en début de soirée. La petite maison de Primula n'était plus très loin, mais suffisamment pour que les deux hobbits soient trempés. Fort heureusement, Esmeralda Brandebouc avait été informée de l'arrivée de son neveu, aussi avait-elle fait préparer du bois sec en suffisance et des victuailles. Une fois dans le petit salon, Frodon entreprit de faire du feu dans la cheminée afin de permettre à Lily et à lui-même de se réchauffer. Puis il conduisit Lily à travers le petit couloir pour lui faire visiter la maison et lui montrer sa chambre:

« Voilà, Lily, tu vas dormir ici, j'espère que tu y seras bien. Ma chambre est à côté, comme ça, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit dans la nuit, tu sauras ou me trouver, n'hésites surtout pas. »

« Oh, merci, Frodon, je ne sais pas comment te remercier! S'exclama Lily dans un radieux sourire. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venue. Bon, je vais te faire couler un bain. Ça va te réchauffer. Nous dînerons après. »

« Euh, Frodon...Commença Lily sur un ton embarrassée. »

« Suis-je bête! Tu as des serviettes et un peignoir dans l'armoire de ta chambre. Tante Esmée s'est occupé de tout, elle a même du prévoir une robe de rechange! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça...Je... »

La jeune fille avait soudain perdu son entrain habituel. Elle semblait profondément intimidée et gênée. Croyant qu'elle avait tout à coup peur de se retrouver seule avec lui en pleine nuit et dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Frodon fut pris de scrupule. Certes, ses intentions à son égard étaient pure, et Lily n'était encore qu'une très jeune fille, bien qu'on aurait pu croire en la voyant qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Le jeune hobbit pris la main de Lily et lui dit d'une voix douce:

« Qu'est ce que tu as, ma puce? C'est moi qui te fais peur? Tu sais, j'ai promis à ton père de bien me conduire, et je tiendrais parole. »

« Je sais, Frodon, ça n'a rien à voir. Je me demandais juste...Elle est venue ici aussi, Perle Touque? »

Frodon fut d'abord étonné par cette question et resta un instant interdit, puis éclata de rire:

« Ah, c'était donc ça qui te tourmentait! Et bien non! Tu es la seule jeune fille que j'ai jamais conduit ici! Et la dernière, si tu ne te lasses jamais de moi. La raison en est simple; cette maison fait partie de l'héritage de ma mère et je n'en ai le plein usufruit que depuis ma majorité. Jusqu'alors, je venais toujours ici avec mon oncle Saradoc ou à la rigueur avec Merry. »

« Oh, excuse-moi, Frodon. »

Frodon fronça les sourcils, l'air faussement fâché;

« Hum...je ne sais pas; je pense que je vais te demander un gage en prix de ta suspicion. »

« Quoi donc? »

« et bien...je pense qu'un petit baiser fera l'affaire! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Vous avez aimé? Alors dites-le moi en quelques mots!


	4. soir d'orage

Voici la suite de la soirée de notre petit couple! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus tard dans la soirée, Halfred Gamegie vint rendre visite à sa famille. Ce dernier était à présent en apprentissage chez un oncle au Pays de Bouc et ne rentrait chez lui que les week end. Lorsqu'il fit son entrée dans la cuisine, le débat concernant Lily et Frodon battait encore son comble:

« Oh, là, fit le jeune hobbit. Quel est la raison de cette agitation? »

« Ta soeur se conduit comme une fille de petite vertu! S'écria Sam! Et notre père cautionne cette attitude! »

« Ma soeur? Balbutia Halfred. Mais laquelle? Et comment? Daisy, explique moi! »

Daisy ne put s 'empêcher de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de son frère aîné et l'air indigné de Sam. Après avoir repris péniblement son sérieux, elle dit:

« Frodon Sacquet a invité Lily à passer deux jours dans la maison de sa mère, près du Pays de Bouc, pour lui permettre se se reposer du rythme effréné que lui impose la mère Follavoine. »

« Magnifique! S'écria Halfred dans un grand sourire. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon, c'est un type bien! Elle devait être folle de joie, la petite soeur! Hé! Pour sur, ses copines vont être jalouses! Deux jours de vacances, et avec un si beau garçon! Ha, sacrée Lily, va! »

Sam dévisagea son frère aîné d'un air horrifié:

« Mais mon pauvre Halfred, tu as perdu l'esprit, toi aussi! Tu ne comprends donc rien! S'il lui a proposé ça, c'est que... »

« C'est qu'il est amoureux de Lily, oui, merci, je le sais! Tout le monde, d'ailleurs, est au courant! Et alors, tu es bien prude, petit frère! Il serait temps pour toi de t'éveiller au monde! Sinon, Rosie Cotton va te passer sous le nez un de ces jours! »

« Mais que...Mais enfin! »

« Sérieusement, Sam, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Je sais de quoi tu as peur, mon grand, mais crois-moi, si Frodon Sacquet voulait juste passer un bon moment, il aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre! Allons, petit frère, calme toi! Ajouta Halfred en tapotant l'épaule de Sam dans un geste paternel. »

« Tu...tu crois? »

« Mais oui, allons! Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles! Mais avant, je te propose d'aller boire un coup au Dragon Vert! Hé, comme ça on verra la petite Cotton! Dit malicieusement Halfred. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après avoir dîné légèrement-pour des hobbits- Frodon et Lily allèrent se coucher. Tous deux étaient en effet fatigués de leur journée, et surtout Lily qui avait durement travaillé toute la semaine. Galamment, Frodon l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre, déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et dit avec douceur:

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. Et n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste à côté. »

Quelques secondes après le départ de Frodon, Lily se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit et se mit au lit. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas plutôt couchée que l'orage qui menaçait depuis le début de la soirée se mit à battre son plein. De gros éclairs zébraient le ciel, illuminant la petite chambre d'une lumière fantastique. On entendait des coups de tonnerre si forts qu'on eut dit que le ciel allait tomber sur le toit de la maison. Or l'orage était la seule chose qui, chez Lily, provoquait une peur panique. Pendant une demi heure qui lui sembla durer des heures, Lily tenta de lutter contre sa hantise, puis, n'arrivant pas à se calmer d'elle même, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre en tremblant et alla frapper à la porte de Frodon.

De son côté, le hobbit ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses idées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il était partagé entre la joie de pouvoir passer deux jours avec sa bien-aimé, la crainte d'être en train de faire une bêtise et l'envie de faire une bêtise encore plus grosse... Sur ces entrefaites, Frodon entendit de petits coups à sa porte:

« Entre, Lily, fit-il avec un bonheur non dissimulé. »

Dans le chambranle de la porte, Lily se tenait tremblante, le visage livide, comme si elle venait de se trouver nez à nez avec un fantôme. Devant ce spectacle, Frodon bondit hors de son lit et vint serrer tendrement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Hé bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon cœur? Tu es malade? C'est ce que tu as mangé? Je ne suis pas le roi de l'omelette, c'est vrai! »

« Oh, non...non, c'est...C'est l'orage! J'ai très peur de l'orage! Répliqua Lily d'une voix blanche. »

« Oh, ma pauvre chérie, alors tu n'es pas gâtée ce soir! Dit Frodon d'une voix douce en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille. »

« Frodon... Est ce que je peux rester un peu avec toi, dit? Je me ferais toute petite, je ne te dérangerais pas. Je peux même dormir sur le fauteuil si... »

« Oh, non, c'est hors de question! Dit joyeusement Frodon en soulevant Lily dans ses bras. »

Puis il vint déposer délicatement la jeune fille sur le lit et rabattît les draps sur elle comme s'il s'eut agit d'un bébé.

« Je vais m'installer moi sur le fauteuil. Tu as plus besoin de repos que moi, ma puce. »

« Mais non, je ne vais pas te chasser de ton lit! Protesta Lily. Tu n'as qu'à venir à côté de moi! »

« Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas? »

« Oh, non, j'ai confiance! ...Et puis je ne le dirais pas à Sam! Ajouta malicieusement Lily. »

Sans mot dire, Frodon vint se glisser doucement aux côtés de la jeune fille. Lily lova alors sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Frodon et murmura:

« Bonne nuit, Frodon. »

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. »

Quelques instants après, Lily frotta le bout de son nez et plongea dans un sommeil profond, peuplé de doux rêves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Si vous avez aimé, dites-le moi en quelques mots!


	5. Chapter 5

Frodon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, agité par des sensations et des sentiments troublants. Il ressentait en effet vis à vis de la frêle créature étendue à ses côtés un mélange de tendresse quasi-fraternelle, d'amour pu et absolu et de désir violent. Méfiant vis à vis de lui-même et désireux de contempler le plus longtemps possible Lily paisiblement endormie contre lui, il avait veillé, les yeux rivé sur la jeune fille, ne trouvant finalement qu'un repos relatif, au petit matin. Vers huit heure, il décida finalement de quitter son lit et se rendit dans la cuisine ou il trouva Esmeralda Brandebouc occupée à arranger un splendide bouquet de roses rouges dans un vase en crystal.

"Bonjour, mon grand! S'exclama joyeusement cette dernière en apercevant le jeune hobbit. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé!"

"Oh,bonjour, ma tante! Quel bon vent vous amène?"

"Et bien, comme je sais que ton amie est ici et que tu n'es guère doué pour la cuisine, je vous ai apporté de quoi déjeuner: il y a une tarte aux prunes, des toasts, du miel, de la confiture, et aussi une omelette. Oh, et tiens, j'ai aussi apporté du café!"

"C'est adorable, ma tante, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine!"

"Mais si, mais si, ça me fait plaisir! Mais dis-donc, Frodon...Euh... commença Esmeralda en considérant gravement son neveu de la tête aux pieds."

"Qu'y a-t-il, ma tante?"

"Et bien, tu pourrais mettre une chemise avant que cette jeune fille ne se lève! Elle risque d'être choquée de te trouver en caleçon! Oui, même si tu es un joli garçon...ça ne se fait pas, poursuivit Esmeralda avec un petit sourire."

"Oh!"

Aux paroles de sa tante, Frodon rougit de la tête aux pieds. Habitué depuis de nombreuses années à vivre seul avec un célibataire endurci qui ne se souciait que fort peu des convenances domestiques, il n'avait pas réalisé que ses habitudes pouvaient paraître choquantes aux yeux d'une jeune fille. _Ciel, _se dit-il, _qu'est ce que Lily a du penser de moi hier soir? Sans doute que mes intentions à son égard n'étaient pas toutes pures. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux, d'ailleurs._

"Oui, vous avez raison, ma tante...euh...je vais aller m'habiller avant que Lily ne se lève."

"Je resterais bien pour lui dire bonjour, mais je dois encore visiter plusieurs voisine. Venez donc dîner à Chateau-Brande, ce soir ou demain! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître cette jeune personne!"

"Je vous promet d'y penser!"

Après le départ d'Esmeralda, Frodon regagna sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds afin d'aller prendre des affaires sans réveiller Lily. Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, cette dernière n'y était plus. Profitant de l'absence de la jeune fille, Frodon s'habilla en vitesse, puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Lily déja toute prête, et assise à la table, penchée sur un grand carton à dessin. En voyant Frodon, la jeune fille se leva prestement de sa place et vint le gratifier d'un généreux baiser.

"Bonjour Frodon! Tu as bien dormi?"

"Oh, comme un bébé! mentit le hobbit."

"Hi, hi! Moi aussi! Merci de m'avoir laissée rester avec toi. Et je voulais que tu saches que tu ne m'as pas choqué, ajouta la jeune fille avec un petit regard malicieux."

"Comment ça?"

"J'ai entendu ce que Madame Brandebouc a dit tout à l'heure. Je suis allée m'habiller dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit, je ne voulais pas déranger."

"Mais, ma chérie, tu ne me déranges jamais."

Puis Frodon embrassa tendrement la jeune fille sur le front et la conduisit jusqu'à la table, puis lui servit une grande part de tarte.

"J'ai fait chauffer le café, dit Lily. Et j'ai aussi fait du thé, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une grande théière en étain."

"Mais tu es merveilleuse! S'exclama Frodon."

"Oh, non, je le fais toujours à la maison! Et puis je ne veux pas être à ta charge."

Après avoir englouti trois parts de tarte et une grande portion d'omelette, Frodon avisa le grand carton à dessin que Lily avait déposé sur le bord de la table. Poussé par la curiosité, le hobbit questionna la jeune fille à ce sujet:

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais amené du travail avec toi, Lily! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du week end?"

"Eh bien, commença Lily...oui, mais tu sais, je dois présenter mon chef d'oeuvre à la fin de l'année. Alors j'y travaille dès que j'en ai le loisir. Mais aucune idée, pour le moment, ne me semble bonne. Tu comprends, je voudrais vraiment produire quelque chose de vraiment original! Avec un beau tissus!"

Frodon eut un sourire tendre, embrassa délicatement la jeune fille sur les lèvres, et dit:

" Je me rappelle que Bilbon avait un ouvrage sur la mode elfique. Je vais te le donner, tu pourras y trouver de l'inspiration. Et je te fournirais tout le tissus dont tu auras besoin!"

A ces mots, le visage de Lily s'illumina:

"Oh, comme tu es gentil, Frodon! Je te promet, je serais première de ma promotion! Je te le promet!"

"Mais j'en suis sur! Maintenant, j'aimerais beaucoup voir les modèles que tu as déja fait!"

Lily adressa au hobbit un regard sceptique et dit:

"Oh, je doute que mes histoires de chiffon t'intéresses!"

"Mais si, beaucoup!"

"Bon, très bien."

Lily se saisit du carton et vint s'asseoir à côté de Frodon, puis commença à commenter toutes les esquisses au fur et à mesure que Frodon feuilletait les documents. Finalement, le hobbit arrêta son attention sur une sorte de combinaison courte et sans manche qui laissait les bras et les jambes nus.

« Qu'est ce que cela? Demanda Frodon. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. »

« Oh, ça, c'est un maillot de bain. C'est le dernier exercice que nous a donné à faire Madame Follavoine. »

« C'est curieux. Ce n'est pas un article très demandé à Hobbitebourg. »

« Et bien, en fait, elle nous avait donné un tissu assez particulier avec pour travail d'en trouver le meilleur emploi possible. Il s'agit d'une toile rouge, assez épaisse, très souple et collante. Poppy a fait une jupe, Ruby Rouquin un corset...Ce n'était pas très concluant, pas assez de tenu pour ce genre d'article. Et moi j'ai eu l'idée d'un maillot. Le résultat a été assez concluant. »

« Tu as eu une bonne note? »

« Oui, la meilleure! Madame Follavoine a trouvé l'idée très ingénieuse. »

« A juste titre, acquiesça Frodon. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne sur pied. Ma tante Dora, qui n'aime pas le conformisme, serait sûrement très intéressée! »

« C'est facile! Je l'ai avec moi, dans mes affaires de classe. »

Frodon eut alors un grand sourire et dit:

« Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée! Si tu me faisais voir ce que ça donne sur toi? »

Lily eut de grands yeux effarés et dit:

« Mais...Euh...C'est un petit peu gênant...Ce n'est pas très descent, en dehors de son emploi premier et... »

Frodon éclata de rire et dit:

« C'était une façon de te proposer d'aller se baigner au Brandevin. La journée promet d'être chaude et ensoleillée et cela te donnerait l'occasion de tester ta création! Tu n'as pas peur de l'eau? »

« Oh, non! Mais...Et toi? »

« Et bien, un jour, Bilbon m'a dit que le meilleur moyen de vaincre sa peur, c'était d'y faire face. Alors j'ai appris à nager. Alors, ma puce, mon idée te plait? »

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Dans ce cas, nous partirons après le second petit déjeuner. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

Après le second petit déjeuner, Frodon et Lily prirent la direction de la rivière ou Pippin et Merry les rejoignirent bientôt. Les quatre jeunes gens passèrent ainsi une agréable journée. Puis en fin d'après-midi, Merry raccompagna son petit cousin à Bourg de Touque après avoir donné rendez-vous à Frodon pour le repas du soir.

La perspective de devoir honorer un dîner en famille n'était pas pour enchanter Frodon qui depuis un certain temps déjà avait pris l'habitude d'une certaine tranquillité et qui espérait mettre à profit son séjour pour rester quelques instants seul avec Lily. Mais Esmeralda Brandebouc avait tellement insisté qu'il n'avait pu décliner l'invitation. Frodon aimait beaucoup son oncle et sa tante (qui **étaient** en fait ses cousins germains) qui l'avaient élevé avant qu'il ne soit adopté par Bilbon, mais il redoutait aussi le bavardage d'Esmeralda, prompte à vouloir intégrer à la famille toute jeune fille qu'elle jugeait à son goût, ce qui justement semblait être le cas de Lily. Et il avait peur que Madame Brandebouc ne gène la jeune fille par son babillage. Aussi décida-t-il avant le départ de mettre en garde Lily :

« Tu sais, ma puce, ma tante est adorable, mais elle est trèèèès bavarde. Elle parle parfois pour ne rien dire, et ça peut être gênant. Oui, tu vois…un peu comme Pippin. C'est le propre des Touque ».

La remarque de Frodon et son air inquiet eurent pour effet d'amuser Lily au plus au point. Elle le gratifia d'un charmant sourire, puis réajusta la cravate de Frodon et demanda :

« Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elle me raconte que tu faisais pipi au lit quand tu étais petit ou se genre de choses ? »

« Ma foi, oui, par exemple, mais pas seulement. Enfin….on orientera la conversation sur Merry. Ce sera plus drôle ».

Château-Brande était à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Frodon, aussi durent-il prendre la voiture pour s'y rendre avant la nuit. Après une petite demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'entrée de la grande demeure o**ù** Pippin et Merry les attendaient depuis manifestement un certain temps déjà.

« Tiens, mais tu es resté finalement Pippin ? demanda Frodon en aidant Lily à descendre »

« Oui, Maman m'a permis de rester dormir ici. »

« Excellente idée ! »

« Oui, en fait, je voulais voir encore un peu ta copine ; Merry a raison, elle est vraiment mignonne et…. »

Le jeune Touque n'eut pas le loisir d'achever, car Merry venait de lui écraser le pied pour le faire taire.

« Tsss, Pippin, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi pour te rendre intéressant, hein ! Mais rentrez, vous devez être mort de faim ! »

A peine eurent-ils franchi le vestibule qu'Esmeralda se jeta sur Frodon, comme si elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années.

« Alors mon grand, comment ça va ? Tu manges correctement, au moins ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ce matin, mais je te trouve un peu maigre ! Il ne faut pas te laisser aller, même si Bilbon est parti ! Note que tu es très beau quand même, bien sûr, mais enfin…. »

« Bonsoir, ma tante, la coupa Frodon, je vous présente Lily ! »

Madame Brandebouc lâcha enfin son neveu et vint embrasser la jeune fille comme si elle l'avait toujours connu**e**.

« Oh, bonsoir, ma petite Lily, tu es vraiment ravissante ! Merry n'avait pas menti ! Mais ne restons pas dans le vestibule, mes enfants, ce n'est pas poli, et puis vous devez avoir faim. »

L'hôtesse conduisit les jeunes gens dans une vaste salle à manger, dont les dimensions semblaient toutefois écrasées par une quantité impressionnante de meubles et bibelots de toutes sortes et par de nombreux tableaux de famille, dont un représentant une très jolie hobbite brune aux yeux bleus. Dès qu'elle vit la toile, Lily fut aussitôt interpelée, sans d'abord comprendre pourquoi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Esmeralda :

« C'est une œuvre remarquable, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle à la jeune fille. »

« Oh, oui, mais qui est cette dame ? Son visage me semble familier »

« Rien d'étonnant, intervint Frodon, c'est ma mère. Tout le monde dit que je lui ressemble énormément »

Pendant qu'il parlait, les yeux de Frodon s'étaient teintés d'un imperceptible voile de tristesse, qui n'échappa pourtant pas à Lily.

« Je suis désolée Frodon, je ne savais pas »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, répliqua ce dernier en retrouvant sa gaieté, et puis si ce tableau est là, c'est pour être regardé »

Puis il avisa ta table, largement garnie de mets divers :

« Et si nous faisions honneur à ce bon repas ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les hobbits s'installèrent, bientôt rejoint par Sa**r**adoc qui s'était attardé sur une affaire de voisinage. Ce que redoutait Frodon arriva, car Esmeralda entreprit largement Lily sur l'enfance de Frodon, l'abreuvant de détails aussi amusants que gênants pour l'intéressé. Puis après le dîner, elle entraîna la jeune fille dans la visite de la maison, laissant Frodon avec ses cousins. Merry saisit alors l'opportunité pour entreprendre son cousin :

« Alors, ça s'est passé comment ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Merry adressa à son cousin un sourire entendu et repris :

« Ben, vous êtes arrivé hier, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu a joué aux échecs pendant toute la soirée ! »

« Non, en effet, répondit Frodon, mi-amusé, mi-irrité par l'indiscrétion de Merry. »

« Ben alors ? »

« Alors, Lily a peur de l'orage … »

« Oui ???? »

« Mais en fait, je le savais déjà, Sam m'en avait parlé… »

« et ???? »

« Et alors, elle est venue dans ma chambre… » Continua Frodon en prenant un malin plaisir à faire attendre son cousin »

« Et ????? »

« Et elle m'a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas que je reste avec elle dans le lit …. »

« Oui, et ensuite ? »

« Ensuite, elle s'est endormie tout de suite car elle était très fatiguée. »

« Oh, et c'est tout ? Renchérit Merry, déçu »

Frodon haussa les épaules, un sourire ironique aux lèvres et répliqua :

« Oui, c'est tout, tu espérais quoi ? »

« Mais tu l'as bien regardée ? »

« Ah, mais pour ça oui, je te remercie. »

« Et bien, en principe, quand on part seul avec une fille… surtout une comme ça …. Tu es devenu en bois, ou quoi »

« Oh, non, mais elle a **seize** ans »

« Elle n'en a pas l'air »

« Elle les a quand même. Je ne veux pas brusquer Lily, lui faire peur et gâcher son innocence. Alors je peux attendre. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes. Pas avec elle…. »

Merry considéra son cousin avec perplexité, alluma sa pipe pour se donner une contenance et répliqua :

« Ah, vous n'êtes vraiment pas banals, Bilbon et toi ; enfin, je te comprends tout de même ; et tu dois être vraiment très amoureux. »

« Oh, oui »

« Et puis, ajouta Merry avec un sourire malicieux, n'oublions pas le grand frère ! Sam pourrait devenir dangereux avec son sécateur et raccourcir les oreilles de son cher Monsieur Frodon, s'il s'avisait de ravir quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur chérie. »

Frodon éclata d'un bon rire à la dernière remarque de son cousin :

« Tu as raison Merry ! Pauvre Sam ! La situation doit le perturber lui aussi. Dès mon retour, il faudra que je m'explique avec lui »


	7. Chapter 7

De retour dans sa petite maison, Frodon réalisa que les propos légers de son cousin l'avaient troublé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. En effet, la relation-même qu'il avait instauré entre eux prouvait qu'il n'était pas de bois et que l'âge de sa bien aimé ne constituait qu'un rempart rationnel à une conduite plus « entreprenante », rempart somme toute assez fragile. Plus dissuasive en revanche, était la réaction possible de Sam. En effet, Frodon savait que Sam lui vouait une admiration et une affection extrême, mais il aimait sa petite sœur par-dessus tout. La moindre offense faite à Lily, et le gentil jardinier de Cul-de-Sac était susceptible de se transformer en loup féroce. Afin de distraire son esprit, le hobbit se rendit dans la cuisine pour se servir une chope et revint faire les 100 pas dans le petit salon de la maisonnette. Dehors, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber et le ciel se zébrait de quelques éclairs. _Rien d'étonnant_, se dit Frodon, _qu'il y ait de l'orage, avec la chaleur qu'il_ _a fait aujourd'hui. Mais en fait d'orage…._

Comme faisant écho à ses pensées, Lily entra timidement dans la pièce, avec un regard penaud d'enfant qui a fait un cauchemar.

« Frodon…Tu vas me trouver sotte…. »

Le hobbit s'approcha de la jeune fille et, lui caressant tendrement la joue :

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma belle ? En fait de sot, je pense pouvoir te battre, avec toutes les histoires grotesques qu'a racontées ma tante ce soir ! »

« Il…Il y a encore un orage. J'ai essayé de dormir, mais, je n'y arrive pas et….Frodon, est-ce que je peux encore dormir avec toi ? »

En formulant sa demande, Lily avait regardé Frodon d'un air de biche blessée qui aurait retourné le cœur à n'importe qui. Cette requête eu pour effet de réveiller les considérations éthiques du pauvre Frodon. En son fort intérieur, il se rendait compte qu'il était partagé entre un sentiment de profond bonheur de pouvoir encore garder Lily dans ses bras pour une nuit, la volonté de s'en tenir à la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé et l'envie de ne pas s'y tenir. _Oh, tu as raison, Merry, je ne suis pas de bois._

« Frodon ? »

« Hum ? Excuse-moi, je me demandais si j'avais pensé à bien refermer la porte. Bien sur que tu peux rester avec moi, ma chérie. Vas te coucher, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Oh, merci »

« Tu penses que ça ira, tu pourras m'attendre cinq minutes ou je vais te retrouver pétrifiée ? ajouta malicieusement Frodon »

« Tu te moques de moi ! protesta Lily, dans une moue adorable. Mais tu as raison, ajouta-t-elle avec le petit sourire malicieux que Frodon aimait tant. »

« Bien, maintenant que le problème est réglé, allez vous coucher, Mademoiselle ! Nous aurons de la route à faire demain ! »

« Oui, Monsieur Frodon, Monsieur, répliqua Lily dans une imitation comique de son frère. »

Et la jeune fille disparu joyeusement, avec la vivacité d'une fusée de Gandalf. Comme la veille, Lily ne tarda pas à somnoler dès qu'elle fut dans les bras de son bien-aimé.

« Cinq ans, cinq ans…marmonna Frodon, la jeune fille lovée sur son épaule. Allez, raisonne-toi un peu !»

« Hum… qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Oh rien, mon amour, je repensais au fait qu'Esmeralda m'a un peu gêné en racontant des histoires de quand j'avais cinq ans. Mais ce n'est pas méchant, et…euh, enfin voilà. »

« Ah, bon ?bailla Lily. Tu sais, l'ancien fait la même chose, et moi aussi je vais y avoir droit un jour. Oh, j'ai sommeil ! Bonne nuit, Fro….. »

« Bonne nuit, mon petit trésor. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malgré ses multiples interrogations et la lutte menée contre son propre désir, Frodon réussit tant bien que mal à trouver le sommeil vers le milieu de la nuit ; c'est frais et dispos qu'il reprit donc la route de hobbitebourg le lendemain. Après avoir déposé Lily chez elle et salué l'ancien, Il remonta vers Cul-de-Sac ou il trouva Sam planté devant la porte, l'air sombre.

« Bonjour Sam, dit-il joyeusement, feignant d'ignorer la mine du hobbit dont pourtant il devinait aisément la cause »

« Monsieur Frodon, faites excuses mais.. .Je voudrais vous parler fit timidement Sam en perdant un peu son masque de chien de garde »

« Ah, ça tombe bien, Sam, moi aussi. Vient donc boire quelque chose à l'intérieur ! »

Les deux hobbits pénétrèrent alors dans le vaste salon de Cul de Sac, et à peine rentré, Sam retrouva sa timidité habituelle.

« Monsieur Frodon, ne m'en voulait pas mais j'aimerai…j'aimerai…. »

Emu par la gêne manifeste du jardinier, Frodon vint à son aide :

« Tu voudrais savoir quelles sont mes intentions vis-à-vis de ta sœur, Sam, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ben, oui, Monsieur Frodon ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires en un sens, mais, enfin, Lily est ma petite sœur et… je m'inquiète un peu pour elle et… notez que je ne me méfie pas de vous, Monsieur Frodon, mais… elle est encore si jeune et… enfin, vous voyez, quoi… »

Touché par l'émotion manifeste de Sam, Frodon s'approcha de lui, le prit amicalement par l'épaule en lui adressant un regard doux et rieur.

« Mon cher Sam ! Et bien, je pense qu'il n'est que temps d'apaiser tes craintes. »

« Monsieur Frodon, Daisy dit que vous étiez seul avec Lily ces deux jours ! Comment dire, vous …euh. . oh, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi un peu ! »

« Eh bien Sam, si ça peut te rassurer, Lily est toujours une vraie jeune fille. Elle le sera encore pendant cinq ans, temps au bout duquel je pourrais l'épouser si l'ancien et toi ne vous y opposez pas. Es-tu content à présent Sam ? »

Cette fois, le pauvre Sam affichait un air de profonde stupeur, un peu comme si toute une compagnie d'elfes avait fait irruption au milieu du salon de Cul-de-Sac.

« Mais…mais alors c'est vrai, Monsieur Frodon, que vous aimez ma sœur ???? »

« Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à cela ? »

« Oh, mais…mais Monsieur Frodon, que vas-dire votre famille ? Lily n'est pas de votre milieu ! Elle n'est peut-être pas assez bien pour vous !»

Devant la remarque de Sam, Frodon ne put réprimer un éclat de rire :

« Mais je crois rêver, Sam ! je pensais que tu trouvais ta sœur trop bien pour n'importe qui ! »

« Oui, mais…vous c'est pas pareil, Monsieur Frodon ! et que dirais votre famille ?»

« Sam, tu oublies que Lily est la filleule de Bilbon, après tout, ce n'est pas rien. Et puis l'essentiel de ma famille trouve ça très bien ; l'autre moitié, je m'en moque ! »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Mais Sam, j'ai besoin de ta bénédiction. Tu me donneras ta sœur quand elle aura l'âge de m'épouser ? »

Cette fois, Frodon ne souriait plus et se rendait compte comme il parlait qu'il n'avait pas été aussi sérieux depuis bien longtemps.

Sam le ressentit et se sentit flatté et heureux de la demande de son maître.

« Pour sur qu'on vous la donnera, Monsieur Frodon ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant les quatre années qui suivirent, Frodon comme Lily s'accommodèrent parfaitement de la situation ; La jeune fille avait le sentiment d'être courtisée par un beau guerrier des temps ancien, comme dans les contes de Bilbon. Quant à Frodon, la perspective de savoir Lily entièrement sienne dans un futur déterminé lui permettait de patienter presque sereinement, d'autant que cette dernière devenait chaque jour de plus en plus séduisante ; la charmante adolescente s'était peu à peu transformée en jeune femme à la beauté provoquante (selon les critères des hobbits). D'ordinaire en effet, les demoiselles hobbites étaient plutôt rondelette et timide, mais Lily, elle, n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Sa taille était extrèmement fine, sa gorge ronde mais ferme, ses jambes fuselées. Sa chevelure était souplement bouclée et non pas crépue et comportait des reflets dorés qui ressortaient au soleil. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient de vie et sa bouche gourmande invitait au baiser.

La veille des 21 ans de Lily, Frodon se réveilla dans un état d'euphorie extrème. Le lendemain, sa bien aimée attendrait enfin l'âge légal permettant de se marier. Il pourrait enfin aller trouver l'ancien, lui demander la main de sa benjamine, et enfin, tous ses désirs seraient enfin exaucés. Mais, hélas pour le pauvre Monsieur Sacquet, le destin lui réservait un de ses tours qui se matérialisa en la personne de Gandalf, arrivé à l'improviste. En effet, en allant à la cuisine préparer son premier petit-déjeuner, le hobbit trouva le magicien assis à la table. Ce dernier parraissait très vieux et très soucieux, mais le hobbit n'y pris par garde, accaparé qu'il était par ses réjouissances à venir.

« Gandalf, quelle joie de vous voir ! mais je ne vous attendais pas, et vous me prenez un peu au dépourvu ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, mon cher petit, l'accueil est toujours de qualité, ici, quelles que soient les circonstances ; alors dites-moi, que devenez-vous depuis tout ce temps ? Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! »

Le hobbit sourit à pleines dents et répliqua :

« Oh, oui, tout à fait, et votre arrivée tombe on ne peut mieux ! vous allez pouvoir assister à mon mariage ! »

« Comment ?? S'exclama le magicien, manifestement moins enthousiaste que Frodon ne l'avait imaginé. »

« Oui, Lily aura 21 ans demain ! Elle a l'âge légal, et je vais pouvoir demander sa main à l'ancien ! »

Mais l'attitude du magicien ne fut en rien conforme à ce que Frodon attendait ; au lieu de manifester de la joie pour le bonheur que se promettait Frodon, Gandalf arbora un air sombre et désolé.

« je crains, mon cher petit, qu'il vous faille remettre vos projets matrimoniaux à plus tard, fini par lâcher le magicien. »

La mine radieuse de Frodon fit alors place à une expression d'extrème perplexité, teinté de tristesse :

« Mais ….mais pourquoi ? »

Gandalf ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait à peser chaque mot qu'il s'appretait à prononcer :

« c'est à cause de l'anneau de votre oncle Bilbon ; je n'ai encore aucune certitude, mais, il semblerait….il serait bon d'en savoir d'avantage avant de…. »

« De quoi ? S'exclama Frodon, dissimulant difficilement son impatience. En quoi ce bout de métal, que, par ailleurs je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir m'empêcherait d'épouser Lily ? »

« Frodon, il y a des forces en ce monde qui dépasse nos volontés de personnes, des forces….mystérieuses. Et il se peut que la tâche qui vous attend ne soit pas compatible avec vos vœux de félicité conjugale. Vous n'avez encore rien dit à Lily ? »

« non, j'attendais ce jour, répondit Frodon sur un ton lamentable ; j'imagine que vous m'avez averti à temps. Je serais donc le seul à être vraiment déçu. Enfin ? je n'aurai pas besoin de me dédire de ma promesse. »

« Oh, mon cher petit, je suis tellement désolé ! dit doucement Gandalf en caressant les cheveux du hobbit comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Je vous promet de pousser mes investigations rapidement, et j'espère pouvoir dissiper mes craintes quant à l'anneau de Bilbon. Et si c'est le cas, je serais enchanté d'assister à vos noces ! »

Malgrès la déception qui l'accablait, Frodon réussit cependant à esquisser un sourire et dit :

« je suppose que vos paroles devraient me réconforter Gandalf, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, je patienterai donc avant de pouvoir faire Lily mienne. »

Gandalf ne put se retenir de sourire devant l'air de chien battu du pauvre hobbit/

« Ah, cher Frodon, cette demoiselle a donc bien réussi à mettre vos sens en émois ! les hobbits sont parfois si surprenant »

« A un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer, Gandalf, mais il y a un autre problème. J'avais dit à Sam que j'épouserai sa sœur pour ses 21 ans ; il va croire que je n'ai pas de parole ! »

« Oh, voyons, Frodon, Sam est incapable de penser une telle chose ! il comprendra ! »

Le magicien ne croyait pas si bien dire, car Sam, poussé par la curiosité, s'était posté sous la fenêtre et avait tout entendu.


	9. Chapter 9

Suite à son entretien avec Gandalf, Frodon, désireux de se changer les idées, décida d'aller faire un tour au bord de la rivière armé d'un livre. Le hobbit ne tarda pas à se plonger dans une douce rêverie, dissipant un peu sa déception du matin ; puis vers la fin de la matinée, il fut tiré de ses songes par le contact de deux petites mains fraîches sur son visage.

« Coucou ! Qui c'est ? »

« Oh, Lily, mais tu ne devrais pas être à l'atelier ? »

« Je vous signale, Monsieur Sacquet, qu'il est plus de midi, je travaille depuis 5 heure du matin, moi ! Ma journée est terminé ! »

Prenant conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé, Frodon s'affola à l'idée d'avoir ainsi abandonné son hôte à lui-même :

« Midi ! ET Gandalf que j'ai laissé à Cul de Sac ! Il va mourir de faim ! »

La mine déconfite de Frodon fit éclater de rire Lily

« Oh, mais non, Sam est là-bas, il s'en sera chargé, et puis, tu sais, Gandalf n'est pas un hobbit ! Sa vie ne dépend pas de ses facultés à se remplir l'estomac ! »

Puis la jeune fille repris une contenance plus sérieuse. Elle considéra un moment Frodon, et finit par dire, en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux :

« Tu sais quel jour on est, demain ? »

« Hum…. Le 22 octobre, c'est ça ? Et alors, répliqua le hobbit comme si la question de Lily ne lui évoquait absolument rien. »

« Allez, fais un effort ! »

Manifestement, la jeune fille s'était laissé prendre à la plaisanterie de Frodon, car la déception pouvait à présent se lire sur ses jolis traits, et ses yeux avaient pris une lueur présageant l'arrivée imminente des larmes. Cette réaction surpris Frodon, car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de prendre ainsi à cœur ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une boutade.

« Je te taquinais, ma puce ! Finit par dire le hobbit. Je sais très bien que tu auras 21 ans demain ! A ce propos, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? J'ai déjà ma petite idée, cela dit. »

« Justement, j'avais, euh.. Quelque chose à te dire ; en vérité, il ne s'agit pas de moi, il s'agit de toi… enfin …pas seulement, il s'agit de… de nous. »

« Mais Lily, c'est ton anniversaire, pas le mien, et c'est à toi qu'il faut faire plaisir. »

« Oui, mais, ce sera aussi le cas… enfin… si tu veux, euh… si tu as…envie. »

La perplexité de Frodon grandissait au fur et à mesure que Lily essayait de s'expliquer :

« Lily, je ne comprends rien, sois plus directe et reprend depuis le début »

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, manifestement troublée par avance par ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Frodon, tu sais que d'ordinaire, on doit offrir un cadeau à ceux qu'on aime le jour de son anniversaire »

« Oui ? »

« Même si Bilbon et toi avait pris l'habitude faire aussi l'inverse. »

« Oui ? »

« Alors, je veux te faire un cadeau spécial pour mon anniversaire… Parce que je t'aime , Frodon. »

A ces mots, Frodon eut un grand sourire, pris la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'était donc ça qui te troublais ? Mais mon amour, mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi. »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

« Hum ? »

« Oui, tu sais…21 ans est l'âge légal pour se marier…et… euh…tu as été si galant pendant 5 ans, Frodon…ça n'a pas du être évident…alors…voilà…si tu en a envie…on peut faire…comme si on été mariés. »

« Lily ! »

« Ne te méprend pas, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser. Je veux juste être à toi… rien qu'à toi. »

En prononçant ses dernières paroles, Lily s'était niché au creux de l'épaule de Frodon, le regardant avec des yeux qui aurait fait fondre le cœur d'un orque. Frodon quant à lui, fut assailli d'un désagréable sentiment de gêne et de frustration. Car en somme, il allait devoir refuser ce qu'il espérait le plus au monde et par le fait, risquer de blesser Lily. S'armant de tout son courage, il repoussa doucement la jeune fille et planta son regard clair dans les yeux sombres de Lily.

« Oh, Lily, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

« Alors … tu veux aller ou ? »

« Nulle part, Lily, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu veux m'offrir. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? s'écria Lily, manifestement déçue »

« Ce ne serait pas convenable, voilà, répondit Frodon sur un ton peu convainquant. »

« Pas convenable ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas beaucoup de n'être pas convenable avec Perle Touque ! Pourquoi serais-ce différent avec moi ? s'écria Lily, manifestement blessée dans sa féminité. »

« Les choses… ont évolué. »

« Ou alors, tu me trouve trop ronde. Je peux arrêter de manger pendant une semaine, tu sais si je peux te plaire davantage comme ça ! »

« Lily, ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es magnifique, si tu te voyais de mes yeux ! »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ? Ou alors tu ne m'aimes pas…Pas comme moi je t'aime….tu m'aimes…Comme Sam. »

Malgré l'inconfort de la situation, Frodon éclata de rire tant la comparaison de Lily lui semblait comique.

« Comme Sam ? Ah oui ? »

Puis il saisit la jeune fille dans ses bras avec la souplesse d'un félin, la renversa doucement sur la pelouse et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Lily fut si surprise et si troublée qu'elle mit quelques instant à recouvrer ses esprit.

« Et là, tu penses vraiment que je t'aime comme Sam ? »

« N …non, mais… »

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas tergiverser longtemps, Frodon décida de révéler à Lily ce qu'il comptait faire le matin même et pourquoi il avait du subitement y renoncer. Savourant cependant le fait de maintenir Lily sous son propre corps pendant quelques minutes, il finit par se relever et saisit la jeune fille par la main.

« Vient, Lily, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… tu vas comprendre . »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de la jeune hobbite d'être plongée dans la plus extrême perplexité.


	10. Chapter 10

Frodon saisit vivement la main de Lily encore couchée dans l'herbe, manquant la faire basculer en avant.

« Frodon, attention, j'ai failli me faire mal ! »

Frodon ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de trainer la jeune fille derrière lui jusqu'à la colline. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la porte qu'il prit conscience de sa vivacité excessive, considérant la figure rouge e de Lily.

« Oh, pardonne-moi, ma petite fleur, ça va, tu n'es pas trop essoufflée »

« Mais non, pfff, pff, pas du tout, ironisa cette dernière ; tu m'a juste tirée ici au pas de course comme une mule sans même me laisser le temps de me redresser ! Tout va bien ! »

Comme pour se faire pardonner, Frodon souleva Lily dans ses bras, la porta tout le long du vestibule de cul de sac et fini par la déposer délicatement dans un confortable fauteuil, en face de la cheminée du salon.

« Vous êtes vraiment surprenant chez les Sacquet, repris Lily qui avait retrouvé son souffle. Vous n'êtes mesuré pour rien ! Au point ou j'en étais, je pouvais m'assoir seule, tu sais ! »

« Je voulais que tu sois bien installée, Lily, j'ai quelque chose de très confidentiel à te dire… et à te montrer. »

Puis Frodon partit faire le tour de la maison afin de vérifier que Gandalf était sorti, et revint, rassuré, se planter devant Lily.

« Alors, voilà, si je ne peux pas accepter…ce que tu veux m'offrir, c'est parce que… »

Lily ne laissa pas à Frodon le loisir de continuer. D'un mouvement prompt, elle se leva de son fauteuil et vint poser son doigt sur les lèvres du hobbit.

« Chuuuut ! tu n'as pas vérifié le plus important. »

Puis la jeune fille alla ouvrir la fenêtre du salon et se penchant à l'extérieur :

« Sam ! Houhou ! tu peux aller me chercher un châle ? Il risque de faire froid, tout à l'heure ! »

L a tête bouclée de Sam Gamegie apparût aussitôt, signe qu'il ne se trouvait pas bien loin et avait manifestement vu sa sœur entrer.

« Tu exagères, Lily, je ne suis pas ton larbin ! tu pourrais penser à tes affaires toute seule ! »

« Oh, s'il te plait, Sam, tu es mon grand frère préféré ! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix câline en gratifiant le brave jardinier d'un baiser sur la joue. »

« Bon, bon, grommela l'autre, furieux de ne pouvoir assister à la suite de la conversation. »

« Ah, et puis j'oubliais, Rosie voudrait que tu passes au Dragon Vert, tout à l'heure, elle a des choses à te dire ! »

Cette fois, le pauvre Sam devint tout rouge. Manifestement, il avait à présent d'autres préoccupations que les histoires sentimentales de sa sœur.

« Ah, mais, que… pourquoi ? »

« Tss, tu verras bien, fit Lily en lui adressant un clin d'œil canaille. »

Tout joyeux, le hobbit disparut en courant, comme poursuivi par un démon de l'ancien monde. Quand son frère fut suffisamment loin, elle referma la fenêtre, satisfaite de sa ruse et revint s'asseoir.

« Rosie t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Frodon, curieux. »

« Pas du tout, mais elle trouvera bien, et comme ça, nous serons débarrassés de mon frère pendant une heure au moins. Et maintenant, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

« Voilà, Lily, je ne veux pas te mentir ; je dois t'expliquer la vraie raison de mon attitude qui doit te sembler étrange, et même peut-être vexante. »

En parlant, Frodon s'était approché d'un grand coffre en bois. Il ouvrit le meuble plein de poussière et en sortit une enveloppe cachetée. Puis il reprit :

« Lily, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai désiré… j'ai attendu.. . Ce que tu voulais m'offrir aujourd'hui, mais …. »

« Mais quoi ? fit Lily en se levant, se rapprochant ainsi de Frodon et le fixant dans les yeux d'un air provoquant. »

« Lily, si tu me regardes comme ça, je ne pourrais pas terminer… ni respecter mes engagements. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. »

« Très bien, très bien, fit la jeune fille en retournant s'asseoir, néanmoins satisfaite de son petit effet. »

Le hobbit se mit à triturer nerveusement l'enveloppe et repris :

« Tu as peut être vu, quand tu étais petite, un anneau d'or que Bilbon avait ? »

« C'est possible, oui. Je n'y ai jamais fait attention. »

« Enfin, peu importe. Bilbon aimait beaucoup cet anneau qui, croyait-il, avait seulement le pouvoir de rendre invisible. Mais après coup, Gandalf a pensé que son pouvoir allait… bien au delà. Il a engagé Bilbon à le laisser derrière lui, non sans peine, et à me le léguer. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Bilbon t'ai laissé ce truc me concerne. L'anneau rend… insensible aux charmes féminins ? Ça expliquerait le célibat de Bilbon ! »

« OOOOH, là, non, pas du tout, soupira Frodon. Mais… Gandalf a dit que c'était dangereux. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je pouvais me trouver impliqué dans des affaires… dangereuses, et qui me dépassent… et en tous cas qui m'empêchent… de planifier quoi que ce soit à long terme. »

« A long terme ? fit Lily en fronçant ses fins sourcils bruns. »

« Ma Lily, ce matin en me levant, j'avais l'intention d'aller demander ta main à ton père ….pour pouvoir t épouser au plus vite, finit par dire Frodon. Mais … Gandalf m'a ensuite mis en garde pour l'anneau et… ce n'est pas possible. »

Comme il prononçait ces paroles, les larmes commençaient à venir aux yeux du pauvre Frodon.

« Mais Frodon, je te l'ai dit, je ne demande rien, je veux juste me donner à toi ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Protesta le hobbit. Pas avec toi ! Je t'aime trop et tu mérites tellement mieux que quelques étreintes à la sauvette !

« Oh, Frodon, s'écria Lily, en larmes elle aussi, se pendant au cou du hobbit. »

Submergé par l'émotion, Frodon eut du mal à reprendre son discours, mais finit par poursuivre.

« Lily, la première fois que nous ferons l'amour je veux que ce soit magique, un moment de grâce à la mesure de mon amour pour toi. Mais je te promets… Je vais presser Gandalf pour qu'il active ses recherches. Et enfin, enfin, nous serons tranquilles et heureux mon amour ! »

« Alors, ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait, dit Lily avant se venir poser ses lèvres contre celles de Frodon. »


	11. Chapter 11

Se détachant de l'étreinte de Frodon, Lily avisa l'enveloppe que ce dernier tenait toujours serrée dans sa main :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le hobbit tendit l'enveloppe à la jeune fille :

« Tiens, ouvre et tu verras. »

Lily brisa le cachet et fit glisser dans sa main l'anneau. Mais dès qu'elle fut en contact avec l'objet, elle eut une sensation désagréable et impossible à définir, comme si l'anneau la brûlait et la frigorifiait tout à la fois. Mal à l'aise, elle mit l'objet dans la main de Frodon et referma ses doigts sur l'anneau.

« Garde-le, ce truc ne me plait pas du tout ! »

« Ah, oui ? »

« Mais peut-être est-ce du au fait qu'il représente un frein à mon bonheur. Qu'a-t-il d'extraordinaire, pour régenter ainsi ta vie ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un bijou très banal. Il ressemble un peu à une alliance, mais….bien trop grande pour moi. »

Saisissant l'amertume de cette dernière réplique, Frodon adressa à Lily un sourire navré :

« Ma chérie, je te promets que dès que possible, tu en auras une à ta taille ; dès que possible…Mais j'ignore quand. Cela ne dépend pas de moi. »

« Mais quand même, si Bilbon n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller batifoler avec tous ces gens bizarres, nous n'en serions pas là ! »

Frodon vint enlacer tendrement Lily et lui caressant la joue du revers de la main :

« Oh, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé ! »

Après s'être complaisamment abandonnée quelques minutes dans les bras de Frodon, Lily repris finalement ses airs de gaieté habituels.

« Bien, tout cela ne me dit pas ce que tu as prévu pour mon anniversaire ! Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais une idée ! Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd ! »

Rassuré par le ton joyeux de Lily, Frodon remis l'anneau dans son enveloppe et elle-même dans son coffre, comme pour signifier que le débat sur cet encombrant objet était clos. Puis il reprit sur un ton malicieux :

« Et bien…Je ne peux accepter le cadeau que tu voulais m'offrir…Mais je ne suis pas contre un petit avant-goût… »

Lily adressa au hobbit un regard perplexe :

« Comment ça ? »

« Hum…Et bien pour commencer, tu pourrais rester dîner ici. »

« Et manger ton infâme cuisine ? Je t'aime plus que ma vie, Frodon, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être malade le jour de mon anniversaire, tout de même ! »

« Oh, mais je te trouve bien insolente, Mademoiselle ! S'insurgea Frodon, faussement contrarié. Bon, je suis conscient d'être un piètre cuisinier, mais tu peux peut-être t'en charger ? Et après… tu pourrais rester dormir ici… ça te plairait ? »

En guise de réponse, Lily adressa à Frodon un regard provoquant et moqueur et dit :

« Ah, mais je croyais que tu voulais rester chaste. »

« Oui, mais pas de marbre quand même ; je ne voudrais pas que tu penses encore que je t'aime comme ma sœur…ajouta Frodon avant d'embrasser Lily dans le cou. »

« Hum…. C'est assez tentant… Mais il faut que je demande à l'ancien… Et éviter à Sam d'imaginer n'importe quoi. »

« Bien, je vais demander à l'ancien de me prêter sa fille, alors. »

« Et aussi… Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée en trio avec Gandalf. Ses histoires d'anneaux magiques m'énervent, et je risquerai d'être impolie. Mon père en serait très triste. »

« Aucun risque, Gandalf ne sera pas là avant demain matin. Allons trouver l'ancien. »

Le vieux Gamegie bougonna un peu pour la forme et pour faire enrager Lily, mais accepta finalement de bon cœur, ajoutant pour Frodon qu'il ne fallait manquer aucune occasion de faire un bon repas ; Quand à Sam, il fit montre d'une extrême docilité, ce qui rassura Frodon et plongea Lily dans la plus grande perplexité.

« Rosie a du saouler mon frère, ce n'est pas possible autrement, dit-elle comme ils remontaient à Cul de Sac »

« Mais non, mon trésor, Sam est moins borné et inquiet qu'il n'y parait : et puis, il a confiance en sa petite sœur. C'est un garçon vraiment très surprenant. »

« C'est vrai ; mais ne parlons pas de lui pour le moment. »

Puis Lily partit s'affairer dans la cuisine et au bout d'une heure de temps, Frodon put se régaler comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Après diner, les deux hobbits passèrent dans le bureau ou, pendant plusieurs heures, Frodon apprit à Lily quelques rudiments d'elfique, comme il avait pris l'habitude de les faire depuis quelques années. Enfin vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Lily éprouva face à la situation un curieux sentiment d'appréhension et d'impatience mélangées et se prit à se sentir soulagée que Frodon eut décliné son offre…pour le moment. Mais nul doute que les intentions du hobbit n'étaient pas totalement chastes. En effet, Cul de Sac se trouvant juste à côté de la maison des Gamegie, aucun argument pratique ne justifiait la présence de Lily dans les lieux.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de la jeune fille, Frodon dit gentiment :

« Tu sais, ma chérie, si tu veux, je peux t'installer ailleurs que dans ma chambre, la maison est assez grande. Mais, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes avec moi…Je te promets de ne pas abuser de la situation. »

« Je sais Frodon, mais..Je crois que j'ai oublié ma chemise de nuit à la maison ; et il est trop tard maintenant pour y retourner, je vais réveiller tout le monde ! dit Lily, un peu gênée. »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, répliqua Frodon avec un regard rieur. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je voulais dire… Je peux te passer une chemise à moi. Elle sera peut-être un peu grande, mais ça fera l'affaire. Et puis qu'importe le flacon…. »

« Oh, Frodon ! »

« Voyons, Lily, je te taquine ! Je ne tiens pas à recevoir les cisailles de Sam en plein cœur ! Même si…. »

« Si quoi ?... »

« Même si…Tu es très belle et que la tentation est grande, je l'avoue. »

Cette fois, Frodon ne riait plus, mais Lily avait peu que peu réussi à calmer ses craintes. Elle suivi Frodon dans sa chambre et, après lui avoir fourni une chemise bleue assez ample, le hobbit alla attendre dans le salon, et alluma sa pipe afin de calmer ses sens malgré tout mis à l'épreuve par la présence de la jeune fille. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Lily vint finalement chercher le hobbit.

« Hé bien, finalement, cette chemise te vas beaucoup mieux qu'à moi ! s'exclama Frodon. »

« Tu te moques de moi, ce n'est pas gentil ! »

« Je t'assures que je ne me moques pas du tout, et en plus, je peux voir ainsi que tu as de très jolies jambes, ce qui ne manques pas d'intérêt ! »

« C'est vrai ? Fit Lily, flattée. »

« Oh, que oui ! Maintenant, si elle est d'accord, je vais porter ma jolie princesse jusqu'à son lit. »

Puis Frodon souleva délicatement Lily dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa doucement dans le lit. Puis le hobbit retira sa chemise et son pantalon et se glissa prestement au côté de Lily vêtu de son seul caleçon.

« Ça va, ma princesse, toujours pas peur que le loup ne te dévore ? Demanda Frodon dans un irrésistible sourire »

« Oh, non, plus du tout. »

Puis, comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune fille enroula ses bras autour du cou de Frodon qui répondit à son étreinte en couvrant son visage de petits baisers. Une bonne partie de la nuit se passa dans l'échange de caresses mutuelles, chastes et tendres. Bien que luttant contre son propre désir, Frodon parvint ainsi à maintenir la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé ; il ne le savait pas encore, mais il s'agissait d'un présage encourageant quand aux événements qu'il aurait à affronter par la suite.


	12. Chapter 12

A travers la fenêtre ronde, les rayons d'un beau soleil d'automne illuminaient la chambre. Réveillé depuis un certain temps déjà, Frodon contemplait Lily qui souriait dans son sommeil. Allongée en chien de fusil, cette dernière s'était blottie instinctivement contre son hobbit bien-aimé en sombrant dans le sommeil et n'avait plus bougé de la nuit. Frodon avisa la chemise trop grande de la jeune fille qui avait légèrement glissée pendant la nuit, révélant la naissance de ses seins. Le jeune hobbit fut pris de l'envie de caresser la poitrine offerte de la jeune fille mais se ravisa. Mieux valait éviter de glisser plus avant dans la tentation déjà grande de ne pas tenir ses engagements. Et puis Gandalf pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre et entrer brusquement dans la chambre comme il le faisait ordinairement lors de ses visites impromptues ; le cas échéant, Frodon n'avait pas envie de rendre compte de son intimité au magicien. En s'éveillant finalement, Lily mis fin aux interrogations de Monsieur Sacquet.

« Bonjour, princesse ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? dit Frodon en enroulant une mèche des cheveux châtains de Lily autour de son index. »

« Oooooh, oui, fit Lily en s'étirant comme un chat, mais quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est dix heures du matin et nous sommes le 22 octobre. Pourquoi ? »

« Dix heure ! s'écria Lily avec horreur en se dressant d'un bon. Mais c'est affreux ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis en retard, et bien en retard pour aller travailler ! Ma patronne va me tuer ! »

« Pas du tout ! C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui, tu as oublié ? La mère Follavoine t'a donné congé ! »

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Ouf, c'est vrai ! Mais je dois quand même me lever pour préparer ton petit déjeuner ! »

D'un geste doux mais ferme, Frodon empêcha la jeune fille de se lever :

«Noooon ! C'est ton anniversaire et aujourd'hui, tu te reposes, Lily ! »

« Mais… euh…. Tu dois mourir de faim, non ? »

« En effet, mais le petit déjeuner est le seul repas que je sache préparer convenablement, et puis, j'ai mieux en ce qui te concerne…. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Frodon glissa vers Lily, l'enveloppa de ses bras et se mit à picorer son visage et son cou de petits baisers puis glissa malicieusement sa main contre la cuisse de la jeune fille.

« Eh, doucement, Frodon ! protesta faiblement Lily »

« Huuuuum, ça ne te plait pas ? fit le hobbit en continuant ses caresses. »

« Si, mais…C'est…risqué…non ? »

« Hélas, tu as raison, dit Frodon en relâchant à contrecœur son étreinte. Mais tu es tellement belle ! Bon, je vais dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Et voir ce que devient Gandalf. »

Frodon se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit une douzaine d'œuf du garde-manger. Puis, en attrapant un saladier posé sur la grande table, le hobbit avisa une lettre signée du grand G de Gandalf :

« _Je constate que vous avez trouvé plus galante compagnie que la mienne pour agrémenter votre soirée, et j'en suis heureux pour vous. Veillez toutefois, comme vous vous le proposiez, à conserver la vertu de votre bien –aimé. Votre résistance à vos penchants amoureux peut vous être un excellent entrainement en vue de périls possibles. Je pars en quête d'informations plus complètes sur notre affaire et espère bientôt vous contenter. En attendant mon retour, gardez l'anneau en sureté. »_

En lisant cette missive, Frodon fut à la fois gêné à l'idée que le magicien avait pu le surprendre avec Lily et soulagé du départ du magicien. Il fourra la lettre dans un coin de la cuisine et se mit en devoir de préparer son repas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Imladris, le 28 octobre**_

Assis au balcon attenant à sa petite chambre, Bilbon faisait une pause entre deux chapitres de son livre en fumant une pipe, profitant de l'air frais de ce beau début de soirée. Depuis son départ de la Comté, le vieil hobbit s'était senti apaisé et soulagé, comme au retour d'un long et périlleux voyage. Il se sentait plus vieux, les effets de l'anneau s'étant estompé, mais aussi plus fort et plus sage. La tranquille retraite de Fondcombe favorisait encore la quiétude du hobbit, mais dans son cœur, Bilbon ressentait une certaine amertume d'avoir laissé Frodon derrière lui. Et il s'inquiétait du devenir de son héritier, devenu à présent son propre maître. Mais le hobbit fut soudain arraché à sa rêverie par l'arrivé subite de son vieil ami, le magicien gris :

« Cher Gandalf ! S'écria Bilbon. Quelle joie de vous voir ! »

« Il en est de même pour moi, cher ami ! Vous me semblez en pleine forme ! Mais vous avez vieilli, si je puis me permettre. »

« Oui, l'âge semble finalement m'avoir rattrapé. Mais, Gandalf, m'apportez-vous des nouvelles de Frodon ? Sont-elles bonnes ? Est-il heureux à présent ? S'inquiéta le vieil hobbit. »

Devant cette avalanche de questions, le magicien ne put se retenir de rire

« Hé, là ! Une réponse à la fois, cher Bilbon ! »

« Oh ! Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis si inquiet pour ce cher petit ! »

Le magicien observa une pose de quelques instants, soucieux de ménager ses effets puis déclara :

« Votre neveu se porte fort bien, à ce que j'ai vu. Il est amoureux, et songe même à prendre femme ! »

« Prendre femme ? S'écria Bilbon. Mais qui donc ? Il n'est pas retourné avec sa cousine, dites-moi ? J'ai toujours pensé que les mariages consanguins… »

« Non, non, la belle n'est pas de votre parenté ; bien que vous la connaissiez fort bien, puisqu'il s'agit de votre filleule, à ma connaissance. »

« Lily ? Frodon veut épouser la petite Lily ? Cette nouvelle me réjouit ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était faite pour lui, même lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé ! Je ne sais pourquoi ! Elle doit être belle à présent ! Oui, aussi belle que l'était la mère de Frodon au même âge, et…. »

« En effet, elle me semble charmante, bien que je ne sois pas un expert en beauté féminine hobbite, répliqua le magicien en souriant. Mais il y a un petit problème… »

« Allons, Gandalf, ne me dites pas qu'Hamfast s'y oppose ! »

« Non, bien sur….C'est votre anneau, cher Bilbon. Je ne sais pas encore si mes craintes à son égard sont justifiées, mais elles sont réelles. J'ai donc conseillé à Frodon de remettre à plus tard ses projets matrimoniaux. »

« Oh, Gandalf, je regrette tellement de lui avoir légué ce fardeau ! Tout est ma faute ! »

« Il ne faut pas penser ainsi, mon cher ami, répliqua Gandalf. Beaucoup de forces sont à l'œuvre dans ce monde, que nous ne saurions maîtriser. Il se peut que mes doutes soient infondés. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, m'est avis que la résistance de Frodon quand à ses désirs lui sera profitable, tôt ou tard. »


	13. eratum chapitre 13

Se retrouvant seul chez lui, Frodon fut à nouveau en proie à de nombreuses interrogations : la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé promettait finalement d'être assez difficile à tenir, la façon d'être-même de Lily ne l'engageant pas à la plus extrème réserve ; et de plus, il jugeait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait particulièrement absurde : pourquoi en effet, devoir suspendre sa vie à un objet si petit, fut-il magique, et qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir ? Pourquoi Gandalf avait-il conseillé à Bilbon de laisser l'anneau derrière lui ? Pourquoi le magicien, plus sage et puissant que n'importe quel hobbit n'avait-il pas fait le choix de mettre lui-même l'anneau en sureté ? Frodon éprouvait maintenant le désir de prendre l'anneau pour aller le jeter dans quelque coin obscur de la rivière : il pourrait toujours trouver une excuse par la suite et dire à Gandalf que Cul-de-Sac avait été visité. Et enfin, il pourrait épouser Lily : il y aurait de ce fait toujours un Sacquet à Cul-de-Sac, ce qui était, après tout, le vœux le plus cher de Bilbon. Mais bientôt, le hobbit fut tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit de deux voix joyeuses et bien connues. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et vit son cousin Merry Brandebouc en grande conversation avec Sam.

« Oh, salut Frodon, fit Merry en apperçevant son cousin. »

« Bonjour Merry ! tu venais me voir ? »

« Pas du tout, ne t'imagine pas que tu es le centre du monde ! répliqua l'autre. Non, en fait, j'avais besoin de voir Sam concernant…une importante question de navet ! »

Frodon haussa les sourcils d'un air dubitatif :

« Tiens donc ? Il n'y a pas de jardinier au Pays de Bouc ? »

« Bien sur que si, répliqua Merry, mais leurs sœurs n'ont pas de relation avec….Oh, et puis, zut ! »

Moitié énervé, moitié amusé, Frodon repris :

« Nous y voilà, tu es venu dans l'espoir de me surprendre avec Lily ; et tu essayais de tirer les vers du nez à Sam ! tu es tellement prévisible, Merry. »

« Oh, non, Monsieur Frodon, intervint Sam, c'est juste qu'avec Monsieur Merry, on s'inquiète de… »

« Ah, je suis démasqué, l'interrompit Merry ! mais au fait, ou est-elle, cette adorable créature ? »

« L'adorable créature est pour l'instant chez son père, répondit Frodon ; mais comme c'est toi, je t'autorise à aller lui dire bonjour ; ou alors, tu peux l'attendre ici, car elle va revenir cet après-midi. »

« C'est propos é de si bon cœur que je ne saurais refuser ! acquiessa joyeusement Merry. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le hobbit fit le tour du jardin pour rejoindre la porte ronde, avant d'aller retrouver Frodon dans le salon. Puis il vérifia que Sam s'était suffisement éloigné de la fenêtre pour entreprendre tranquillement son cousin .

« Alors ????fit avidement le jeune Brandebouc »

« Hum ? alors quoi, répliqua nonchalamment Frodon. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »

« Bien. »

« C'est tout ? tu n'as pas avancé avec ta dulcinée ? »

« ca dépend ce que tu appelles avancer, Merry, répliqua l'autre avec un étrange sourire blasé. Mais si c'est ce que j'imagine, je te dirais que non. »

Devant le regard triste de son cousin, Merry abandonna son ton badin et vint prendre affectueusement la main de son cousin.

« Je comprend Frodon, tu sais, enfin j'imagine…que tu aimerais que les choses se passent autrement. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre tous les conseils de Gandalf. »

« Gandalf ? pourquoi me parles-tu de Gandalf ? »

« Oh, et bien, comme il est venu hier, date à laquelle tu m'avais dit vouloir demander Lily, j'imagine que ton mutisme est lié à ça ; enfin, je ne connais pas la raison ! »

« Ah, oui. »

« Je te connais bien, et je sais que tu vas t'interdire quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne seras pas marié…Parce que tu l'aimes vraiment… et aussi parce que tu ne veux pas faire de peine à Sam. »

« c'est exact. »

« Mais Frodon, tu ne penses pas que tu te tortures inutilement ? je veux dire…Gandalf est toujours si mystérieux ! ce qu'il fait nous dépasse ! »

« Hum…marmonna Frodon…C'est possible, mais j'ai promis. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, mais depuis hier soir …je pense que ça va être encore plus dur. »

« Allons, raconte-moi, fit Merry sur un ton quasi-paternel. »

Frodon entreprit alors d'expliquer à Merry tout ce qu'il avait ressenti lors de sa soirée avec Lily et dans la matinée, ses doutes et ses inquiétudes quant à la conduite à suivre :

« Elle est si belle, tu comprends ! et puis, elle a la peau la plus douce du monde ! et de si jolies jambes ! et de si beaux… »

« Je crois que je saisis…répliqua Merry dans un sourire entendu. Ton cas est pire que je ne l'imaginais, et tu ne tiendra pas un mois à ce rythme ! »

« Il n'y a pas que cet aspect ! Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être compris ! oui, mieux que par Bilbon ! elle me comprend et elle m'apaise ! »

« Elle ne t'apaise pas à tous les niveaux, apparemment, mon pauvre vieux ! Mais écoute, il y a possibilité de respecter _techniquement_ ta parole sans rester comme une vieille souche devant ta belle. Oui, tu peux lui prouver, par des gestes plus entreprenant qu'elle est belle, et qu'elle a de jolies yeux, et de jolies jambes et…Ma foi, tout ce que tu voudras. Tu peux aussi le lui dire !ou, mieux, le lui écrire, tu es tellement expert là dedans ! »

« Tu…Tu crois ? »

« Ben oui, et puis, qui sais, le vieux Gandalf lèvera peut-être son véto plus vite qu'on ne le pense….peut-être. »


	14. Chapter 13

En fin de matinée, Lily quitta finalement Cul de Sac pour rentrer un moment chez elle. Son frère, pourtant déjà affairé depuis le matin dans le jardin, ne fit aucun commentaire et ne posa aucune question. Soulagée du mutisme de Sam, Lily fila sans demander son reste . Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva son père affairé dans le jardin :

« Tiens, te voilà, petite coquine ! Alors, tu t'es bien amusée chez Monsieur Frodon ? »

« Euh…oui, oui, Papa, bredouilla Lily, mal à l'aise devant le regard avisé de son père. »

« Bien, bien, n'allez pas trop vite pour me faire des petits enfants quand même, dans la famille, on ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs ! »

« Mais enfin , Papa ! protesta Lily en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. »

Devant la mine déconfite de sa benjamine, l'ancien ne put se retenir de rire. Puis il dit dans un bon sourire :

« Allons, petite, je sais bien que Monsieur Frodon est un garçon sérieux ! mais ne t'avise pas de faire la maligne à trop le pousser dans ses retranchements ! »

« Oui, Papa. »

« Moi…je dis ça…c'est pour toi, tu es encore si jeune et si naïve.. .je ne suis pas du meilleur conseil…ta pauvre maman ferait mieux que moi, en l'occasion et… »

Comme il parlait, les yeux de l'ancien s'étaient voilé de tristesse. Lily embrassa son père et dit tendrement :

« Oh, mon petit papa ! tu es le meilleur des papa ! » Puis elle ajouta :

« Papa, sais-tu ce qu'a Sam ? il a l'air étrangement absent depuis hier soir ! Tout à l'heure il ne m'a même pas vu passer ! »

« Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans la cuisine, répliqua l'ancien dans un sourire malicieux. »

Poussée par la curiosité, Lily s'engouffra dans le smial ou elle trouva son amie Rosie Chaumine attablée devant une tasse dethé.

« Alors, Madame Sacquet, c'était bien, ta folle soirée ? Demanda Rosie. »

« Oui, mais pas comme tu crois, répliqua Lily sur un ton bougon, lassée des allusions dont elle était victime depuis le début de la matinée. Et puis ce serait à moi de te demander ce que tu as fait à mon pauvre frère ! je ne le reconnais plus depuis hier soir ! et d'après l'ancien, tu en es responsable ! »

« Hum, oui, je l'ai embrassé, hier, répondit Rosie en adressant à son amie un regard sybillin. »

« Oh ? »

« Eh, oui, tu me l'a envoyé, manifestement pour rester tranquille avec ton Frodon, et comme il était pressé de retourner voir ce que vous fabriquiez, c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le distraire! c'était un tout petit bisou ! Mais le pauvre Sam est devenu tout rouge. Et quand il est finalement reparti, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu les elfes ! ah, je fais de l'effet, quand même ! »

« Je vois ça ! répliqua Lily en riant. Mais il n'est pas trop difficile d'émouvoir mon frère ! »

« Bon, et toi ? »

« Quoi, moi ? bredouilla Lily, encore absorbée par l'histoire de Sam. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas _corrompu _Sam pour te permettre de jouer aux cartes avec ton beau brun ! raconte ! je veux savoir ! c'est ton anniversaire et je veux une histoire ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, répondit Lily, soudain consciente d'un vague sentiment de manque. »

Lily raconta finalement sa soirée dans les moindres détails à son amie. Quand elle eut terminé son récit , Rosie s'exclama :

« Mais vous êtes bizarre, tous les deux ! Surtout Frodon ! tu arrives sur un plateau, et il se contente de trois bisous et deux chatouilles !Etrange, ce garçon ! galant, mais quand même curieux ! »

« ça n'a rien de curieux, c'est juste qu'il ne peut pas m'épouser tout de suite, à cause d'une chose que lui a dit le magicien, répliqua Lily en prenant soin de ne pas parler de l'anneau. »

« Oui, bon, on a pas tort de dire que les Sacquet sont tous un peu toqués, quand même ! »

Puis, Rosie reprit son sérieux et, regardant son ami d'un air inquisiteur :

« Et toi, Lily ? »

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Oui, toi, tu n'as pas de magicien pour te donner des conseils bizarres ; et il est quand même charmant, ton Frodon, avec ses grands yeux ! tu n'as pas envie de…de …enfin…tu vois ! pourquoi aller chez lui le soir pour ne rien faire, mais en donnant quand même aux curieux prétexte à jaser ! Autant en tirer quelque chose ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, reconnu timidement Lily. J'aimerai bien…il est si beau, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais, tout le monde le sait, répliqua Rosie en souriant. Et si je ne le savais pas, Sam se charge de me le rappeler, à tel point que je pourrais en être jalouse. Il a un beau regard et un charmant sourire. »

« Il n'a pas que ça ! il a la peau si douce ! et il est si tendre ! mais, je…Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant…tu comprends ? »

« Oh, oui, très bien ! répliqua Rosie en adressant à son amie un regard entendu. »

« Alors, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.. .parce que moi pas. »


	15. Chapter 14

En milieu d'après midi, Lily revint à Cul-De-Sac ou elle trouva les deux cousins en train de terminer de ranger la vaisselle. Surpise de voir Merry, et inquiète de déranger, la jeune fille se préparait à retourner sur ses pas quand Merry la retint :

« Lily, j'espère que je ne vous fait pas fuir ! car j'avais quelque chose à vous demander ! »

Devant l'air perplexe de la jeune fille, Merry repris :

« Oui, ma mère vous attend à dîner avec Frodon et Sam ce soir à Château-Brande ; il y aura tous les Touque, aussi ! vous ne pouvez pas refuser ! »

« Oui, euh…Mais l'ancien ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam l'a déjà prévenu, intervint Frodon. »

« Ah ? fit Lily, manifestement assez peu enthousiaste. Mais çava faire tard, pour rentrer. »

« Sam restera sur place et vous irez dans la maison de Frodon, dit Merry. Bon, et bien, c'est entendu, je vous dit à tout à l'heure ! je vais aller boire un coup au Dragon avec Sam. »

Puis le hobbit disparu comme l'éclair, laissant les deux amoureux en tête à tête. Aussitôt, Lily demanda :

« Et…il y aura Perle Touque, à ce dîner ? »

« Bien sur, ou est le problème ? »

« Je…n'ai pas trop envie de la voir… »

Comprenant les réticences de Lily, Frodon vint prendre la jeune fille par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Oh ? ma petite princesse est jalouse ? Mais il n'y a aucune raison, tu sais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! tu vas voir, elle est très gentille ! »

« Oh, oui, certainement ! répliqua Lily, plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

« Et elle a très envie de te connaître. Pippin lui a certainement beaucoup parlé de toi, uniquement en bien ! et puis ça te permettra d'étraîner mon cadeau ! »

Laissant Liy au milieu de la pièce, Frodon disparu sans explication et revint presque aussitôt après chargé d'un carton d'assez grande dimension.

« Et voilà, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! »

Lily se saisit de la boite que lui tendait Frodon, l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait une robe de soie rouge avec des motifs de velours noirs brodés sur le corsage.

« j'espère qu'elle va t'aller ! »

« Elle m'ira forcément, répliqua Lily avec un sourire entendu, puisque ma patronne m'a utilisé pour les mesures. Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour moi. J'ai rarement l'utilité de ce genre de toilette ! »

« et bien, je crois que nous en avons trouvé une ! répliqua Frodon ave un radieux sourire. »

« Mais alors, tu avais tout organisé ? »

« Et bien, oui, je pensais que ce serait…que ce serait…. »

Soudain, Frodon eut un rictus résigné. Interpellée, Lily lui demanda :

« Que ce serait quoi ? »

« Je pensais annoncer nos fiançailles, avant que Gandalf ne vienne contrarier mes plans ! enfin, j'espère que nous n'attendrons pas trop longtemps, au fond, cela nous permettra de faire la fête deux fois. Mais va vite essayer ta robe, il me tarde de te voir dedans ! »

La jeune fille attrapa son paquet et parti s'installer dans la chambre de Frodon pour se changer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le hobbit s'inquietta de ne pas la voir reparaître :

« Tout va bien, Lily ? »

« Oui, oui, fit la jeune fille en passant sa tête par le vestibule. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour attacher le haut. »

Lily fit alors son entrée, tenant des deux mains le haut du corsage sur ses épaules ;

« Tu peux m'attacher les lacets dans le dos, s'il te plait, Frodon ? »

Le hobbit vint se positionner derrière la jeune fille et se rendit compte que Lily ne portait rien sous son corsage. Sous le coup des conseils de son cousin, Frodon délaissa momentanément les lacets pour venir poser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille. Puis il descendit lentement tout le long de l'épine dorsale, tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur le décolleté de Lily. D'abord suprise, la jeune fille s'abandonna à la caresse du hobbit .

« Frodon…tu as vraiment envie d'y aller ? parce que moi, je ne suis plus très sure, sussura Lily en relachant les manches de son corsage. »

« Hummmm, plus vraiment… En tous cas, je suis très satisfait de mon cadeau…. »

Mais tout à coup retentit la voix de Sam à l'extérieur du Smial :

« Monsieur Frodon ! Lily ! on peut y aller, si vous voulez, j'ai fini de charger la voiture ! »

Frodon sursauta, puis réajusta fébrilement le corsage de Lily. Puis, il parvint à lancer d'une voix à peu près normale :

« C'est bon, Sam, on arrive ! »

Puis , adressant un regard plein de promesse à Lily, il dit :

« Bon, il est trois heures de l'après-midi, ça nous laisse donc neuf heures à attendre ! »

« Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« Ben pour attendre minuit et poursuivre cette intéressante conversation, répondit malicieusement le hobbit. »


	16. Chapter 15

Malgrès le léger changement de programme provoqué par l'intervention impromptue de Gandalf, la soirée à Château-Brande se passa le mieux du monde, agrémentée par la bonne humeur de la famille Touque et le récit des dernières frasques de Dora Sacquet :

« Vous savez, mes enfants, dit-elle, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir me joindre à vous ! Oui, j'ai du mettre fin à une relation durable, en l'occurrence »

« Oh, je suis navrée, Dora, s'excusa Eglantine Touque . Et ça faisait combien de temps?»

« Deux jours. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je préfère être ici avec vous. »

Puis, avisant Frodon :

« Alors, mon petit lapin, je crois que tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ! »

« Ma tante, je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler votre petit lapin ! protesta Frodon, vexé. »

« Bon, oui, oui, pardon, mais il n'empêche que nous attendons tous avec impatience l'annonce de ces fiançailles ! ta pauvre maman serait si heureuse ! et ton pauvre papa ! »

« Je crains, ma tante que vous deviez…Commença Frodon, un peu gêné. »

Voyant l'embarras de son cousin, Merry décida de voler à son secours :

« En fait, il y a un léger changement de programme ; je pense que vous avez tous vu passer la charrette de Gandalf, le magicien, hier ? »

L'assemblée acquiesca de la tête.

« Et bien, il est venu apporter une nouvelle importante à Frodon.. .à propos de Bilbon, oui. »

« Et que viens faire ce vieil imbécile dans les affaires de cœur de Frodon ? demanda Dora en haussant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. »

« On pensait tous que Bilbon était mort…mais il n'est pas mort ! il est parti vivre tranquillement chez les elfes ! alors, quand Frodon a dit à Gandalf qu'il voulait se marier, le magicien lui a conseillé d'attendre que Bilbon soit là pour se fiancer, et avoir sa bénédiction, d'autant que c'est aussi le parrain de Lily ! mais vous connaissez Bilbon, il peut être là demain comme dans plusieurs mois ! et il faut aussi que le magicien le prévienne ! »

« Ah, ce vieux grigou ne finira donc jamais de nous faire tourner en bourrique, et de vouloir sans cesse avoir la vedette ! soupira Esmeralda Brandebouc. Pas trop déçue, ma petite Lily ? »

« Oh, non, Madame, je trouve bien d'attendre Monsieur Bilbon, répondit Lily en entrant dans le jeu de Merry. Et puis….c'est aussi ce que pense mon ancien ! »

« Lily, répliqua Esmeralda, arrête de m'appeler Madame, ma chérie. C'est tante Esmée, maintenant ! »

« Mais Madame… »

« Ecoute, pour moi, le fait que Bilbon ait encore trouvé le moyen de se rendre intéressant ne change rien ! Pour moi, tu es la fiancée de Frodon ! J'en suis très contente ! Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup ! »

Puis pour prouver ses dires, Esmeralda se leva et vint gratifier la jeune hobbite d'un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« C'est vrai, intervint Pippin ! je suis bien content d'avoir une aussi jolie cousine, moi ! d'ailleurs, Merry aussi, il a dit que tu étais bien rou…qu'est ce que tu as dit, Merry ? »

« J'ai dit rusée, Pippin, rusée ! répliqua vivement l'autre. »

« Non, c'était autre chose, je t'assure. »

« J'ai dit qu'elle était rusée, Pippin, renchérit Merry en adressant un regard noir au petit Touque. Rusée d'avoir réussi à férer ce vieux Frodon qui est si difficile ! Et cesse de répliquer, mon petit Monsieur Touque. »

« En tous cas, intervint Perle Touque, je suis bien heureuse pour Frodon et Lily ; j'étais persuadée que Frodon avait toujours eu envie de suivre les traces du vieux Bilbon. »

« Et bien, répondit Frodon, ça a été vrai très longtemps, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai trouvé mieux à faire depuis, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de Lily et en lui adressant un tendre regard. »

« En tous cas, je suis sure que nous allons être bonnes amies, Lily ! renchérit gaiement Pervinca, la plus jeune des filles Touque. Je voulais te dire, elle est vraiment très belle, ta robe ! c'est toi qui l'a faite ? »

« Non, c'est un cadeau, répondit Lily en souriant. »

« Tu as de la chance ! Pff, moi de toute façon, il me faudrait un corset très serré pour pouvoir rentrer dans un truc pareil ! soupira la jeune fille ! »

« Et bien, tu n'as qu'à moins abuser de la tarte aux pommes de Maman ! répliqua sa sœur ainée en riant. Mais Lily, si nous allions faire un petit tour dans le jardin, toutes les deux ? »

« Je …euh ….bredouilla Lily, surprise et gênée de cette requête. »

Voyant l'embarras de sa bien-aimée, Frodon déposa un petit baiser sur le cou de la jeune fille et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Allons, ma chérie, Perle ne vas pas te manger, m'est avis qu'elle veut juste te mettre en garde contre le grand méchant loup ! »

Rassurée par les parole de Frodon, Lily se leva prestement de son siège et suivi Perle Touque qui lui souriait à la porte du jardin. Les deux jeunes filles marchèrent un moment sous les étoiles sans rien dire, puis Perle avisa un banc et fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir. Puis la jeune fille prit la parole :

« Lily, je voulais t'entretenir en privée, car, comme mes sœurs, mon plus cher désir est que nous soyons bonnes amies. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méfies de moi. »

« Mais….commença Lily. »

« Tu as de doutes, je le vois bien. Mais crois-moi, il n'y a plus rien entre Frodon et moi depuis très longtemps. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais comme j'aime Merry ! Je suis sincèrement ravie pour vous deux et vous trouve très bien assortis ! »

Il y avait un tel accent de sincérité et une telle douceur dans la voix de Perle que Lily ne douta plus un seul instant de la bonne foi de la jeune fille et se prit à regretter sa jalousie passée. Mais , comme pour confirmer un peu plus ses dires, Perle poursuivit :

« Et puis je vois bien qu'il y a entre vous quelque chose de spécial. Frodon ne m'a jamais regardé comme il te regarde, crois-moi. Il est vraiment amoureux, je ne l'en pensais pas capable. Mais j'en suis heureuse. Dis-moi, Lily, ce ne sont pas que les beaux yeux de Frodon et son charmant sourire qui te plaisent, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, non, répliqua Lily vivement. Tout ce qu'il raconte m'intéresse, je pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter ! j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'il dit est passionnant ! tu dois trouver ça un peu bête ? »

Perle adressa à Lily un sourire mélancolique et répliqua :

« Non, pas du tout, je trouve ça adorable. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Tu vois, j'étais très jeune, et je trouvais Frodon très beau, fascinant. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres hobbits. Mais je n'ai jamais rien compris à ses histoires. J'étais juste fière d'être la petite-amie de Frodon Sacquet. Lui-même pouvait rester quelques temps sans me voir, et sans pour autant être malheureux ; ce qui n'est pas le cas avec toi, d'après les dires de Merry ? »

« Euh, non…Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il donne, répondit Lily d'un air désolé. »

Percevant le trouble de la jeune fille, Perle lui pris affectueusement les mains et ajouta :

« Ne prend pas cet air navrée, Lily, il n'y a aucune raison ; je ne regrette rien, vraiment rien . et c'est une excellente chose que mon cousin aie trouvé son bonheur avec toi ; je te suis… reconnaissante. Et puis, il le mérite. Il a été assez malheureux dans sa vie, le pauvre ! mais maintenant, tout cela est fini ! »


	17. Chapter 16

AVers minuit, les convives commencèrent à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Après avoir pris congés de la famille Brandebouc ainsi que des Touques et de Dora qui logeaient sur place, Frodon et Lily regagnèrent leur voiture. Arrivée sur place, la jeune fille s'étonna de voir que son frère était toujours sur le pas de la porte :

« Et bien, alors, Sam, tu viens ? »

« Oh, non, je reste ici, bredouilla l'autre, j'ai des choses à voir avec Monsieur Merry. Vous n'aurez qu'à me récupérer demain matin. Passez une bonne nuit, tous les deux ! »

Lily jeta à son frère un regard incrédule et répliqua :

« Mais…mais Sam, tu me laisses seule ????? »

« Allons Lily, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et puis Monsieur Frodon s'occupera très bien de toi. »

« Hein, mais que… bon, très bien, fit Lily, résignée. »

Frodon tira alors les rennes du poney et la voiture s'en alla dans l'obscurité. Arrivée à la maison, Lily conservait toujours un petit air tristounet qui alerta le hobbit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, ma belle ? Perle t'a dit quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, non. »

« Quoi alors ? Tu trouves que j'aurais du m'occuper davantage de toi, au lieu de raconter comment j'enfermais Merry dans le placard quand il était petit ? »

« Non, c'est….c'est Sam, répondit Lily d'une voix tremblotante. »

Frodon adressa à la Jeune fille un regard perplexe avant de rétorquer :

« Sam ? Mais il n'a pas lancé une allusion suspicieuse de toute la soirée ! Il t'a laissé partir avec moi sans rien dire ! Tu devrais être contente ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Mon frère ne m'aime plus ! Je peux faire n'importe quoi, et il s'en fiche ! Il se désintéresse complètement de moi ! Et toi, en plus, tu trouves ça bien ! »

Devant la mine déconfite de Lily, Frodon ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant le chagrin de la jeune fille lui semblait comique. Il prit Lily dans ses bras, lui tapota le dos d'un geste apaisant et répliqua :

« Oh, mais non, ma chérie, c'est juste qu'il a confiance en toi ! Il accepte le fait que tu ne sois plus une petite fille, c'est tout ! »

« Tu…Tu crois ? Renifla Lily. »

« Oui, par contre….Je trouve étrange ce soudain rapprochement avec Merry…Ils ne se quittent plus ! Enfin, bon. «

Les deux hobbits rentrèrent ensuite rapidement à l'intérieur car l'air se faisait frais en cette fin de mois d'Octobre. Après avoir débarrassé Lily de son manteau et préparé une tasse de thé, Frodon inspecta l'intérieur des lieux et vit que les placards étaient pleins et la maison impeccablement nettoyée.

« Sacré Merry ! s'écria Frodon avec bonne humeur. Il a ses défauts, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est une véritable fée du logis ! »

Puis Frodon poursuivit son inspection par les chambres, et vit que son cousin n'avait fait qu'un seul des lits, laissant ostensiblement la seconde chambre dénuée de toutes couvertures.

« Je crois, Lily, que tu vas encore devoir me supporter cette nuit, mon bien-aimé cousin en ayant décidé ainsi ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais adressa à Frodon un sourire plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole, ce qui eût pour effet de jeter Frodon dans ses troubles antérieurs.

« Bon, et alors, repris le hobbit, que vous êtes-vous raconté de beau, Perle et toi ? Vous êtes resté un long moment ensemble, j'ai bien cru à un moment que des orques vous avaient enlevées ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Lily avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

« Oh, s'il te plait ! Implora Frodon ! Si tu ne me dit rien, je raconte à Sam que tu as soudoyée Rosie pour le distraire ! »

« Bon, bon ! Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse pour toi. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Et qu'on allait très bien ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, ça, c'est vrai, acquiesça Frodon. »

« Et puis aussi…. »

« Et puis quoi ? demanda Frodon au comble de la curiosité. »

En guise de réponse, Lily lui adressa un regard équivoque et se mit à siroter son thé de manière ambiguë. Puis, voyant les yeux de Frodon s'agrandir, teintés d'une expression de désir et de perplexité grandissants, elle fini par lâcher sur un ton malicieux :

« Et puis, zut, j'ai bien le droit de conserver aussi mes petits secrets ! »

Puis elle bondit de sa chaise et sorti de la cuisine en sautillant :

« Je vais me coucher ! À tout à l'heure Frodon ! Je te laisse terminer ta pipe ! »

« Mais euh….balbutia le hobbit… tu ne me fais pas un bisou ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais dormir ! Enfin, pas tout de suite….. »

Puis la jeune fille disparu comme une flèche, laissant un Frodon confondu et encore plus dubitatif quant aux révélations de sa cousine ; nul doute que Perle avait fait germer dans l'esprit de Lily des idées qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas, ou pas de façon claire. Par ailleurs, toute sa famille semblait empressée d'adopter Lily comme une des leurs et trouver logique qu'il bouscule les conventions.

« _Nul doute que Tante Esmée accueillerai Lily comme sa fille et la protégerai des médisances, si je devais partir. Ou Tante Dora…quoi que Tante Dora…il y a mieux, question réputation ! Mais Gandalf…non Frodon, essaie de te tenir à ce que tu as décidé ! Mais…Il y a quand même des alternatives. Je ne peux pas rester de marbre, et tant pis pour Gandalf ! »_

Fort de sa réflexion, Frodon se dirigea finalement dans la chambre. Lily était déjà lovée sous les draps, mais l'air parfaitement réveillée, le toisant d'un regard intéressé. Frodon retira sa chemise et son pantalon avec le plus de naturel possible et se glissa rapidement au côté de la jeune fille, mais sans faire le moindre geste pour la toucher, craignant d'aller trop vite et trop loin.

« Frodon ? »

« Oui, ma princesse ? »

« Tu es fatigué ? Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton parfaitement innocent que démentait son regard malicieux. »

« Euh…pas vraiment, mais toi….commença le hobbit, feignant d'ignorer l'invitation de la jeune fille. »

« Je voudrais un câlin. Mon frère m'ayant abandonnée, je n'ai pas eu mon verre de lait traditionnel. Alors tu dois me faire un câlin. C'est logique. »

Comme pour expliciter davantage sa requête, Lily vint se blottir contre le torse de Frodon telle une chatte frileuse.

« Hum…oui, c'est logique, capitula finalement le hobbit. »

N'y tenant plus, Frodon enlaça la jeune fille et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille puis à embrasser son cou et la naissance de sa gorge, accompagnant ses baisers d'une caresse de la main. C'était manifestement ce qu'attendait la jeune fille qui répondit à l'étreinte en parcourant le torse de Frodon de ses petits doigts agiles, avec une vivacité que le hobbit n'aurait pas soupçonné quelques heures auparavant. Puis Frodon se mit à jouer avec les lacets du caraco de la jeune fille pour finalement entrouvrir le léger vêtement. Surprise par une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, Lily laissa échapper un léger soupir qui eut pour effet d'enhardir Frodon dans son investigation.

« Frodon…Parvint à articuler faiblement Lily. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête, c'est ça ? Oh, je suis navré, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ! dit Frodon, inquiet. »

« Mais non, je voudrais juste… je veux…Je veux que tu continues, mais… éteint la lumière, s'il te plait, soupira la jeune fille. »

Soulagé, heureux, et pour le moment à mille lieux de ses tourments, le hobbit souffla prestement sur la chandelle de la table de nuit avant de poursuivre sa tendre investigation.


	18. Chapter 18

AVers minuit, les convives commencèrent à montrer les premiers signes de fatigue. Après avoir pris congés de la famille Brandebouc ainsi que des Touques et de Dora qui logeaient sur place, Frodon et Lily regagnèrent leur voiture. Arrivée sur place, la jeune fille s'étonna de voir que son frère était toujours sur le pas de la porte :

« Et bien, alors, Sam, tu viens ? »

« Oh, non, je reste ici, bredouilla l'autre, j'ai des choses à voir avec Monsieur Merry. Vous n'aurez qu'à me récupérer demain matin. Passez une bonne nuit, tous les deux ! »

Lily jeta à son frère un regard incrédule et répliqua :

« Mais…mais Sam, tu me laisses seule ????? »

« Allons Lily, tu n'es pas le centre du monde, et puis Monsieur Frodon s'occupera très bien de toi. »

« Hein, mais que… bon, très bien, fit Lily, résignée. »

Frodon tira alors les rennes du poney et la voiture s'en alla dans l'obscurité. Arrivée à la maison, Lily conservait toujours un petit air tristounet qui alerta le hobbit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, ma belle ? Perle t'a dit quelque chose qui ne t'as pas plu, c'est ça ? »

« Oh, non. »

« Quoi alors ? Tu trouves que j'aurais du m'occuper davantage de toi, au lieu de raconter comment j'enfermais Merry dans le placard quand il était petit ? »

« Non, c'est….c'est Sam, répondit Lily d'une voix tremblotante. »

Frodon adressa à la Jeune fille un regard perplexe avant de rétorquer :

« Sam ? Mais il n'a pas lancé une allusion suspicieuse de toute la soirée ! Il t'a laissé partir avec moi sans rien dire ! Tu devrais être contente ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Mon frère ne m'aime plus ! Je peux faire n'importe quoi, et il s'en fiche ! Il se désintéresse complètement de moi ! Et toi, en plus, tu trouves ça bien ! »

Devant la mine déconfite de Lily, Frodon ne put s'empêcher de rire, tant le chagrin de la jeune fille lui semblait comique. Il prit Lily dans ses bras, lui tapota le dos d'un geste apaisant et répliqua :

« Oh, mais non, ma chérie, c'est juste qu'il a confiance en toi ! Il accepte le fait que tu ne sois plus une petite fille, c'est tout ! »

« Tu…Tu crois ? Renifla Lily. »

« Oui, par contre….Je trouve étrange ce soudain rapprochement avec Merry…Ils ne se quittent plus ! Enfin, bon. «

Les deux hobbits rentrèrent ensuite rapidement à l'intérieur car l'air se faisait frais en cette fin de mois d'Octobre. Après avoir débarrassé Lily de son manteau et préparé une tasse de thé, Frodon inspecta l'intérieur des lieux et vit que les placards étaient pleins et la maison impeccablement nettoyée.

« Sacré Merry ! s'écria Frodon avec bonne humeur. Il a ses défauts, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est une véritable fée du logis ! »

Puis Frodon poursuivit son inspection par les chambres, et vit que son cousin n'avait fait qu'un seul des lits, laissant ostensiblement la seconde chambre dénuée de toutes couvertures.

« Je crois, Lily, que tu vas encore devoir me supporter cette nuit, mon bien-aimé cousin en ayant décidé ainsi ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais adressa à Frodon un sourire plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole, ce qui eût pour effet de jeter Frodon dans ses troubles antérieurs.

« Bon, et alors, repris le hobbit, que vous êtes-vous raconté de beau, Perle et toi ? Vous êtes resté un long moment ensemble, j'ai bien cru à un moment que des orques vous avaient enlevées ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Lily avec un petit sourire malicieux. »

« Oh, s'il te plait ! Implora Frodon ! Si tu ne me dit rien, je raconte à Sam que tu as soudoyée Rosie pour le distraire ! »

« Bon, bon ! Alors elle m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse pour toi. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. »

« Et qu'on allait très bien ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, ça, c'est vrai, acquiesça Frodon. »

« Et puis aussi…. »

« Et puis quoi ? demanda Frodon au comble de la curiosité. »

En guise de réponse, Lily lui adressa un regard équivoque et se mit à siroter son thé de manière ambiguë. Puis, voyant les yeux de Frodon s'agrandir, teintés d'une expression de désir et de perplexité grandissants, elle fini par lâcher sur un ton malicieux :

« Et puis, zut, j'ai bien le droit de conserver aussi mes petits secrets ! »

Puis elle bondit de sa chaise et sorti de la cuisine en sautillant :

« Je vais me coucher ! À tout à l'heure Frodon ! Je te laisse terminer ta pipe ! »

« Mais euh….balbutia le hobbit… tu ne me fais pas un bisou ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais dormir ! Enfin, pas tout de suite….. »

Puis la jeune fille disparu comme une flèche, laissant un Frodon confondu et encore plus dubitatif quant aux révélations de sa cousine ; nul doute que Perle avait fait germer dans l'esprit de Lily des idées qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas, ou pas de façon claire. Par ailleurs, toute sa famille semblait empressée d'adopter Lily comme une des leurs et trouver logique qu'il bouscule les conventions.

« _Nul doute que Tante Esmée accueillerai Lily comme sa fille et la protégerai des médisances, si je devais partir. Ou Tante Dora…quoi que Tante Dora…il y a mieux, question réputation ! Mais Gandalf…non Frodon, essaie de te tenir à ce que tu as décidé ! Mais…Il y a quand même des alternatives. Je ne peux pas rester de marbre, et tant pis pour Gandalf ! »_

Fort de sa réflexion, Frodon se dirigea finalement dans la chambre. Lily était déjà lovée sous les draps, mais l'air parfaitement réveillée, le toisant d'un regard intéressé. Frodon retira sa chemise et son pantalon avec le plus de naturel possible et se glissa rapidement au côté de la jeune fille, mais sans faire le moindre geste pour la toucher, craignant d'aller trop vite et trop loin.

« Frodon ? »

« Oui, ma princesse ? »

« Tu es fatigué ? Demanda la jeune fille sur un ton parfaitement innocent que démentait son regard malicieux. »

« Euh…pas vraiment, mais toi….commença le hobbit, feignant d'ignorer l'invitation de la jeune fille. »

« Je voudrais un câlin. Mon frère m'ayant abandonnée, je n'ai pas eu mon verre de lait traditionnel. Alors tu dois me faire un câlin. C'est logique. »

Comme pour expliciter davantage sa requête, Lily vint se blottir contre le torse de Frodon telle une chatte frileuse.

« Hum…oui, c'est logique, capitula finalement le hobbit. »

N'y tenant plus, Frodon enlaça la jeune fille et se mit à lui mordiller l'oreille puis à embrasser son cou et la naissance de sa gorge, accompagnant ses baisers d'une caresse de la main. C'était manifestement ce qu'attendait la jeune fille qui répondit à l'étreinte en parcourant le torse de Frodon de ses petits doigts agiles, avec une vivacité que le hobbit n'aurait pas soupçonné quelques heures auparavant. Puis Frodon se mit à jouer avec les lacets du caraco de la jeune fille pour finalement entrouvrir le léger vêtement. Surprise par une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant, Lily laissa échapper un léger soupir qui eut pour effet d'enhardir Frodon dans son investigation.

« Frodon…Parvint à articuler faiblement Lily. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête, c'est ça ? Oh, je suis navré, mon amour, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ! dit Frodon, inquiet. »

« Mais non, je voudrais juste… je veux…Je veux que tu continues, mais… éteint la lumière, s'il te plait, soupira la jeune fille. »

Soulagé, heureux, et pour le moment à mille lieux de ses tourments, le hobbit souffla prestement sur la chandelle de la table de nuit avant de poursuivre sa tendre investigation.


	19. Chapter 19

Quelques jours après ces réjouissances, Frodon était affairé dans son bureau, occupé à classer différents documents lorsqu'il reçu la visite de sa tante Dora. Le hobbit fut ravi de cette venue, car il appréciait sincèrement cette dernière, mais l'air préoccupé et sévère de cette dernière, si peu conforme à sa nature joyeuse et désinvolte, surprit le hobbit :

« Bonjour, ma tante ! Quelle mine ! Une déconvenue de votre dernier galant ? Plaisanta Frodon. »

Mais manifestement, Dora ne goutait guère l'humour de son neveu, cette dernière remarque la laissant totalement de marbre. Regrettant aussitôt ses propos, Frodon prit un air contrit et vint offrir un siège à sa parente. Puis il s'efforça de prendre une contenance plus conventionnelle, et dit :

« Et bien, ma tante, alors quel est le but de cette agréable visite ? »

« Je dois te parler sérieusement, Frodon. »

Surpris de ne plus être le _petit lapin _de Dora, Frodon commença de s'inquiéter quant aux motifs de sa tante.

« Ah, oui ? «

« Oui, il s'agit de Lily, commença Dora. J'aime beaucoup cette enfant, elle est vraiment charmante. »

« Oui, ma tante, je partage cette opinion, figurez-vous ! Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le hobbit dans un radieux sourire. »

« Ne badine pas sur ça, Frodon, reprit Dora avec une gravité peu coutumière. Je voudrais m'assurer que…. Frodon, il ne faut pas t'en amuser. »

« Mais non, ma tante, s'écria Frodon, courroucé par les insinuations de Dora, il n'est pas question de cela ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ajourner vos fiançailles ? Tu n'es plus un adolescent, Frodon ! Et je ne trouve pas que les raisons avancées par ton cousin Merry soient valables, repris Dora, scrutant le hobbit d'un regard perçant. Puis elle reprit avec douceur :

« Je t'en prie, Frodon, dis-moi tout. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu sais, mon petit lapin. »

Rassuré par le ton familier qu'avait repris sa tante, Frodon se sentit en confiance, et finalement soulagé d'avoir l'occasion de se confier à quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui quant à ses tourments.

« Vous avez raison, ma tante, l'absence de Bilbon n'est pas la seule raison, finit par dire Frodon dans un léger accent de tristesse. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Dora, faisant sursauter son neveu, mon Dieu, tu e stérile ! C'est ça, hein ? Et tu ne veux pas priver Lily d'enfant ! Oh, mon pauvre poussin ! »

« Mais non, ma tante, quelle idée ! protesta Frodon, vexé ! Enfin, j'avoue ne m'être jamais penché sur la question jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il n'y a aucune raison à cela ! Enfin, je peux me faire examiner, si cela vous fait plaisir et me débarrasse de vos inquiétudes ! »

Ignorant totalement la dimension vexatoire de sa précédente remarque, Dora repris, comme si de rien n'était :

« Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Tu n'es pas sur de toi, mon grand ? Tu as peur d'avoir la corde au cou ? »

« Oh, mais non, ma tante, je n'en ai jamais eu autant envie ; ça me surprend moi-même. Non, c'est Gandalf. Il m'a dit quelque chose, à propos de…d'un objet que Bilbon a trouvé, il y a longtemps, et qui m'empêche aujourd'hui de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit, tant que lui-même n'en sais pas plus. Je ne peux vous en dire davantage, ma tante. »

Curieusement, Dora se montra satisfaite de l'explication pourtant lacunaire de son neveu et décida s'orienter la discussion sur un autre aspect :

« Et bien, j'avais raison, ce vieux fou de Bilbon ne finira jamais de faire le malin, lui et ses amis tout aussi fous que lui ! Enfin, soit ! Mais dis-moi, Frodon, poursuivit la hobbit, reprenant ses airs habituels, comment ça se passe avec la petite ? »

« Ma foi, ma tante, que voulez-vous donc savoir ?demanda Frodon dans un accent candide. »

« Que pense-t-elle de cette situation ? Tu as du lui donné les raisons de cette attente, non ? »

« En effet, et elle a parfaitement compris et accepté. Elle est merveilleuse, vous savez ! »

« Bien bien, acquiesça Dora, émue par l'enthousiasme de son neveu préféré, et sinon, ou en es-tu ? »

Disant cela, Dora avait repris son habituelle expression malicieuse ;

« Ou j'en suis ? Balbutia Frodon, mais vous le savez bien ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Frodon, as-tu pris….Quelque chose à ta belle ? Hum ? »

« Ah, je vous reconnais bien là, ma tante, répliqua Frodon, à moitié froissé, à moitié amusé. Et je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider ! »

« Mais c'est pour ton bien, mon petit ! Alors ? »

« Et bien, Lily voulait se donner à moi, en connaissance de cause. J'avoue avoir été très tenté, mais…. »

« Mais tu n'en a rien fait, dis moi ? Le coupa Dora, soudain inquiète. »

« Et bien, non, ma tante, mais cette inquiétude me surprend de votre part, vous qui avez toujours été si ….libérale ! »

« Frodon, repris Dora, il faut que tu prennes conscience que ce que t'a offert Lily, c'est tout ce qu'elle possède. C'est la plus belle chose qu'elle puisse t'offrir. Tu comprends, pour une Touque, une Brandebouc ou une Sacquet, ça a moins d'importance, parce qu'elle apporte avec elle le nom et la fortune. Elle peut s'amuser un peu, on lui pardonne, et elle trouve toujours un bon parti par la suite. Mais quelqu'un comme Lily…elle n'a que sa vertu, son amour et sa beauté à offrir. C'est très précieux, mon petit. Et si tu lui prends sans être sérieux, ça peut être dramatique. »

« Votre inquiétude et votre démarche me touchent, ma tante, répondit Frodon, sincèrement ému par la part que prenait Dora aux intérêts de Lily. Mais n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.

« Mais alors, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais l'autre soir ? En repartant de chez Esmeralda et Sarradoc ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous avez fait une partie de carte. »

Cette fois-ci, Dora avait retrouvé ses airs habituels, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rougir Frodon jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Oh, ma tante, maintenant que vous voilà rassurée, à quoi rime ces questions ? »

« Allons, allons, mon lapin, si je ne m'en inquiète pas, moi, ta plus vieille parente féminine, qui le fera ? Je suis sure que ta pauvre maman en ferait autant. »

Malgré tout ce que la situation avait d'embarrassant, Frodon ne put se retenir de rire en imaginant Primula, si posée d'après son souvenir, lui faire un cour sur les choses de la vie.

« Bien, je ferais mieux de satisfaire votre curiosité, ma tante, je vois bien que vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que vous ne saurez pas ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« En effet ! »

Tout à la fois gêné et amusé par la mine curieuse de sa tante, Frodon finit par se confier :

« Et bien, j'avoue ma tante, que je n'ai pas pu résister à quelques…hum... je n'ai jamais cherché à la voir toute nue pour le moment…Enfin, si, mais…pas complètement, ajouta Frodon en rougissant toujours .Et par ailleurs, je soupçonne Lily de chercher à me provoquer. »

« Brave petite ! Je l'aime de plus en plus ! »

« Mais je puis vous assurer que Lily est toujours une parfaite jeune fille.. .Bien que….. »

« Attention, Frodon, si j'apprend que tu te laisses aller, je te promet de débarquer chez toi en pleine nuit avec une bassine d'eau glacée, histoire de te calmer un peu. »

« Oh, je ne me laisse pas aller, rassurez-vous, et j'y travaille beaucoup, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Vous devez me trouver faible. »

« Mais non, mon grand, pas du tout, c'est légitime ! Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Bilbon ! Tiens, il aurait du rester avec ses dragons, quand il en avait l'occasion ! Ça nous aurait arrangés un peu ! »

« Hélas, ma tante ! »

« Mais tu sais, je suis là, mon grand, repris maternellement Dora ! Et si tu as le moindre doute, la moindre question… N'hésite pas ! »

« Merci, ma tante, vous êtes bonne ! Je saurais m'en souvenir ! »

«


	20. Chapter 20

Presque neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière visite de Gandalf, et depuis lors, Frodon n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle concernant son anneau ou un éventuel péril à venir. Dans un premier temps dans l'expectative, le hobbit avait fini par se dire que le magicien ne reviendrai plus, ou qu'il avait du surestimer le pouvoir de l'anneau. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un hobbit aurait eu à voir de près ou de loin avec les affaires des grandes gens ? De temps immémoriaux, le petit peuple de la Comté vivait paisible, ignorant et ignoré du monde extérieur. Et rien ne devait être susceptible de bouleverser cet ordre bien établi.

Toutefois, Frodon avait scrupuleusement respecté son vœux de chasteté vis-à-vis de Lily pendant ses longues années et n'avait pas non plus cherché de fugace aventure pour tromper son désir : mais depuis un certain temps, le hobbit adressait à sa bien-aimé des lettres enflammées, exprimant par la plume ce qu'il interdisait à son corps de manifester ; un jour, alors qu'elle revenait un peu plus tôt de l'atelier de Madame Follavoine, cette dernière ayant pris de l'avance sur les toilettes de mariage d'Aubépine Fierpied, Lily fut arrêtée devant la porte de son smial par le jeune facteur de Hobbitebourg, Fred Sanglebuc :

« Bonjour, Lily fit le jeune hobbit avec un sourire un peu idiot. »

« Oh, salut Fred ! Si tu cherches Sam, il doit être encore à Cul de Sac. »

« Non, non, j'ai une lettre pour toi ! Elle ne vient pas de bien loin ! Franchement, les Sacquet sont des gens bizarres, ton Monsieur Frodon pourrait bien descendre jusqu'ici s'il à quelque chose à te dire, plutôt que de perdre son temps à noircir du papier ! Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis…. »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Lily saisi vivement le pli et s'engouffra comme une furie à l'intérieur du smial, afin de lire plus vite la missive de son bien-aimé, à l'abri de sa chambre. Mais la jeune fille était si pressée qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout d'abord la présence de sa sœur Margot dans la pièce. Lily décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe et se plongea avidement dans sa lecture :

_Mon cher cœur, _

_Je ne saurais dire à quel point tu me manques à chaque instant ou je suis éloigné de toi. Je désire par-dessus tout, et plus encore quand vient la nuit, être dans les bras de ma bien-aimée, au creux de ses beaux petits seins que je suis avide de caresser. Ni les écrits, ni les paroles ne sauraient exprimer la douleur de ton absence. La seule consolation est l'évocation de notre prochaine rencontre, ma douce, car aucune joie en ce monde ne peut être au dessus de la compagnie de celle qui est aimée avec grande affection._

« Et bien, quel poète, alors, ce Frodon, !s'écria Margot, cachée depuis le début derrière le dos de sa sœur. »

En entendant la voix de la jeune fille qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarquée , Lily sursauta.

« Oh, ne répète pas ce que tu as lu à Papa ou à Sam, Margot, je t'en prie ! »

« Sois tranquille, Lily, mais je trouve …ton Frodon est un beau parleur, mais il n'agit pas beaucoup ! Ça fait un bout de temps, maintenant ! Tu aurais pu avoir dix autre prétendants, et plus prompts à se décider que le beau Monsieur Sacquet ! »

« Margot, ça ne dépend pas de lui…il ne peut pas … »

« Mon Dieu, Lily, ça fait plus de dix ans que le vieux Bilbon est parti ! Et presque neuf ans qu'on a plus vu le magicien ! Ils ne reviendront plus ! Frodon peut faire ce qu'il veut, m'est avis ! Tu devrais lui en toucher deux mots, à ton beau brun ! »

Lily adressa à sa sœur ainée un regard dubitatif et dit :

« Mais…qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Ben, depuis le temps, ton Frodon a prouvé que ses intentions étaient bonnes, alors, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous torturer davantage…ni d'attendre encore pour vous marier et repeupler Cul de Sac ! C'est un petit peu grand pour un garçon tout seul, et… »

Mais Margot n'eût pas le temps d'achever, car déjà Lily avait bondit hors du smial et gravissait en courant la colline de Cul de Sac. La jeune fille entra comme une furie dans le grand smial dont la porte était ouverte , se rua dans le bureau ou Frodon était occupé à écrire et se jeta au cou du hobbit, qui, surpris, tomba de sa chaise, Lily couchée au dessus de lui.

« Mais que..Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Balbutia Frodon, stupéfait mais assez content de la situation. »

« C'est ta lettre…la dernière…J'en ai assez d'attendre, susurra Lily tout en mordillant l'oreille et le cou de Frodon. »

« Mais, mon amour, protesta Frodon d'un air peu convaincant, moi aussi, je….mais il ne faut pas…. »

Manifestement peu émue par les protestations de Frodon que ses gestes complaisants démentaient, Lily entrepris de déboutonner la chemise du hobbit et de dévorer son torse de petits baisers. De guerre lasse, Frodon finit par abdiquer sous les caresses de sa bien aimée et finit par dire faiblement :

« Je crois que je ne pourrais pas résister à un tel assaut cette fois-ci…mais..Mais demain nous…irons voir Sarradoc pour régler les détails du mariage et… »

Face à l'ampleur de son désir grandissant, Frodon n'eut pas la force de poursuivre sa phrase. Il saisit vivement Lily dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Déjà les jupons et la robe de la jeune fille jonchait le sol de la pièce douillette quand un grand bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Se ressaisissant un peu, Lily articula :

« Frodon…je crois qu'on frappe à la porte..Tu devrais peut être aller voir . »

« Oh, ce doit être encore Lobelia qui cherche à marchander ! qu'elle aille donc voir en Mordor si j'y suis ! répliqua Frodon en s'attaquant au corset de la jeune fille. »

Mais le mutisme du hobbit eut pour effet de faire redoubler d'intensité les heurts. Bientôt, une voix bien connue mais non entendue depuis neuf ans retentit.

« Frodon Sacquet ! Si vous ne venez m'ouvrir immédiatement, je fais sauter la porte jusqu'au fond de votre trou ! »


	21. Chapter 21

Entendant la voix du magicien, Frodon bondit prestement hors du lit et réajusta fébrilement ses vêtements pour aller accueillir décemment Gandalf. Ce faisant, il contemplait Lily qui s'était maintenant dressée sur les genoux, ses beaux cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules et vêtue de son corset et de ca culotte en dentelle.

« Oh, que tu es belle, s'exclama Frodon, poussé malgré lui à laisser l'importun dehors et à finalement rejoindre sa bien-aimée. »

D'un geste doux mais ferme, Lily repoussa le hobbit, saisissant du même coup sa robe qui jonchait le sol.

« V**a** voir, dit-elle, c'est surement très important. Gandalf doit avoir des nouvelles sur votre affaire, sans doute. »

A contrecœur, le pauvre Frodon pris le chemin de l'entrée o**ù** le magicien attendait toujours dans un état d'impatience extrême. Arrivé à la porte, Frodon avait pratiquement retrouvé ses esprits et c'est sur un ton presque naturel qu'il accueillit le magicien.

« Mon cher Gandalf ! s'écria le hobbit ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« J'ai failli attendre, bougonna le magicien. Enfin, vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, poursuivit Gandalf sur un ton plus aimable. Mais…vous aurais-je réveillé de votre sieste ? »

« Oh, non, répliqua Frodon, un peu gêné, pas du tout. »

En apercevant Lily qui entrait dans le salon en même temps qu'il arrivait avec Frodon, Gandalf eut l'explication qui lui manquait quant à l'air emprunté du hobbit. Mais contrairement à Frodon, Lily avait recouvré la pleine maîtrise d'elle-même et c'est sur un ton gracieux qu'elle proposa au magicien une tasse de thé.

« Je vous remercie, ma chère enfant, à voir votre aisance, on croirait que vous avez définitivement élu domicile ici ! fit Gandalf sur un ton gentiment moqueur. »

Puis, après avoir allumé sa pipe et bu une gorgée de thé, le magicien repris son air sérieux et dit :

« Frodon, j'ai des choses à vous apprendre concernant le…ce qui nous occupe. »

Voyant la réserve du magicien, Lily fit mine de sortir mais Frodon lui saisit vivement la main et répliqua à l'adresse de Gandalf :

« Vous pouvez parler devant Lily, je n'ai aucun secret pour elle ! »

« Bon, bon, fit le vieil homme, quand bien-même ne voudrais-je pas parler que vous iriez tout répéter à votre bien-aimé**e** ! Soit, ça vaut peut-être mieux ainsi ! L'anneau est-il en s**û**reté, Frodon ? »

Sans dire un mot, le hobbit alla vers un grand coffre de bois placé dans un coin du salon et en sorti**t** une enveloppe cachetée qu'il vint tendre au magicien. Gandalf s'en saisit et la jeta dans la cheminée, à l'endroit le plus chaud. Frodon eut un mouvement d'effroi face à ce geste, mais bientôt le magicien saisi**t** les pincettes, sortit l'anneau du brasier, et les deux hobbits purent constater que l'objet n'avait subit aucun dommage visible. Gandalf tendit alors l'anneau à Frodon.

« Que voyez-vous ? demanda le magicien. »

Le hobbit considéra un moment l'objet **lancé** dans la paume de sa main et finit par répondre :

« Non, je ne vois rien, l'anneau est tout uni. »

« Et vous, Lily, vous voyez quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille se pencha alors sur l'objet à son tour, sans toutefois le saisir.

« On dirait qu'il y a des inscriptions sur le contour. Apparemment c'est de l'elfique ; je ne peux pas le lire. »

« Peu de gens le peuvent, répliqua le magicien. Ceci est la langue du Mordor, que je ne prononcerai pas ici ; en langue commune, ces signes veulent dirent : _un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres, les lier_. Ceci est l'anneau unique, forgé par la main de Sauron lui-même. L'anneau et le seigneur des ténèbres ne font qu'un ! »

Gandalf entreprit alors de narrer aux deux hobbits tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'anneau. Quand le magicien eut achevé son récit, Frodon s'écria, terrifié :

« Comme c'est affreux ! L'anneau ne peut rester ici, dans la Comté ! »

« Non, en effet, répliqua le magicien sur un ton lugubre. »

Frodon se dressa d'un bon de la chaise ou il s'était assis et d'un geste fébrile, tendit sa paume ouverte sous le nez du magicien.

« Prenez-le, Gandalf ! »

« Non, je ne puis le prendre. »

« Si, je vous le donne. »

« Non, Frodon, ne me tentez-pas ! répliqua vivement le magicien. »

Puis il se radoucit et poursuivit :

« Je prendrai**s** cet anneau pour faire le bien, mais à travers moi, il pourrait atteindre un pouvoir trop grand et trop terrible à imaginer ; car l'effet de l'anneau est proportionnel à la force de celui qui le détient. »

« Que dois-je faire, alors ? demanda lamentablement Frodon, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse. »

« Vous devez partir bientôt, et le plus discrètement possible, répliqua le magicien du tac au tac. »

Voyant la mine déconfite du hobbit et les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de Lily, le magicien eut un bon sourire et ajouta :

« J'ai dit : bientôt, je n'ai pas dit tout de suite ; un départ tout soudain aurait quelque chose de suspect ; et je ne pense pas que vous devriez non plus partir seul. »

A ces mots, Lily repri**t** espoir et répliqua vivement :

« Oh, je pourrais accompagner Frodon, alors ! »

« Non, certes, pas vous, mon enfant ! »

« Mais .. .Mais pourquoi ? Vous venez de dire qu'il ne doit pas partir seul ! »

« Hum, bougonna le magicien, cherchant manifestement ses mots, les routes sont mauvaises aux femmes, mon enfant, et le fardeau est tel que Frodon ne …ne pourrait pas vous protéger. Bien au contraire, et… »

« Je ne comprend pas ! »

« Hélas, mon enfant ! Certaines choses ne sont pas bonnes à expliquer et…. »

Soudain le magicien s'interrompit, alerté par un bruit imperceptible qui venait de l'extérieur du smial. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre du salon et en un éclair apparu la tête bouclé de Sam à la fenêtre. Ce dernier, saisi au col par surprise, contemplait Frodon et sa sœur d'un air stupéfait et effrayé.

« Par ma barbe, Sam Gamegie, vous étiez aux écoutes à la fenêtre. »

« Pardon, Monsieur, y a pas d'écoute à Cul de Sac, pas d'erreur ! J'étais en train d'égaliser la pelouse ! »

« Elle me semble pourtant bien nette ! Allons, avouez !! »

Ce faisant, le magicien souleva complètement Sam qu'il vint déposer tout à fait à l'intérieur du salon.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Gandalf, je vous ai entendu par hasard évoquer l'anneau et j'étais si bouleversé ! Si bouleversé que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter la suite ! Je suis tellement inquiet pour Monsieur Frodon ! »

« Moui, bon, bougonna le magicien. Pour votre punition, vous accompagnerez Monsieur Frodon à Fondcombe, Sam Gamegie. Ainsi votre petite sœur sera sans doute plus rassurée ! Mais gare à vous, si vous soufflez un seul mot de ce que vous avez entendu, je vous change en crap**aud** tacheté ! »

« Oh, non, Monsieur, protesta Sam, mon vieux papa serait tellement triste ! »

« Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à tenir votre langue ! répliqua le magicien en se retenant péniblement de rire. »

« Je vous le promet, Monsieur Gandalf ! dit Sam. »

Pendant tout l'échange, Lily était restée silencieuse, retenant péniblement ses larmes et ni Gandalf ni Sam n'avait remarqué l'état de profond abattement de la jeune fille. Cependant, voyant le désarroi de son bien-aimé, Frodon s'en était approché et lui avait tendrement passé le bras autour de la taille pendant tout l'échange entre le magicien et le jardinier, comme pour retarder au maximum l'échéance de leur séparation. Finalement, la jeune fille finit par dire :

« Sam, maintenant je voudrais bien rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu exagères, Lily, protesta le hobbit, tout à l'heure tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour venir te jeter au cou de Frodon ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu entrer ! »

« Je suis fatiguée, Sam, sois gentil ! répliqua faiblement Lily, sans prendre la peine de relever. »

« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, ma chérie, intervint Frodon. »

« Non…Non, Gandalf doit surement avoir encore beaucoup de choses à te dire, protesta Lily en retenant de plus en plus difficilement ses sanglots. »

Puis la jeune fille déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Frodon, se détourna prestement pour ne pas qu'il la vît pleurer, saisit vivement la main de son frère et se dirigea prestement vers la porte.


	22. Chapter 22

Passé le premier choc de la nouvelle de son départ imminent, Frodon parvint à envisager plus sereinement les choses ; le bruit circula bientôt qu'il allait vendre Cul de Sac pour retourner s'installer à proximité du Pays de Bouc ou il avait passé son enfance. Et de fait, c'était bien le cas, car, grâce à la diligence de Merry, Frodon avait fait l'acquisition d'un trou tout à fait confortable au Creux de Crique, non loin de la frontière et avait conclu la vente de son smial avec les Sacquet de Besace, vente qui devait être effective le 22 septembre. Lobelia et son fils avait accueilli la proposition avec une joie avide et proportionnelle à leur attente. Mais dans leur hâte de mettre la main sur Cul de Sac, ils n'avaient pas lu avec assez d'attention les clauses du contrat de vente qui stipulait qu'il s'agissait d'une acquisition en viager, rendue caduque si Frodon décidait de regagner ses pénates. Les aspects administratifs réglés, Frodon profita agréablement de son dernier été dans la Comté, qui cette année-là, était particulièrement beau, faisant de longue promenade dans le pays, très souvent accompagné de Lily, qui, prenant sur elle, faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître de son chagrin et ne pas rendre le départ plus difficile. Mais, comme pour s'imprégner davantage de Frodon, tout en s'habituant du même coup à moins le voir cette dernière s'était de plus en plus rapprochée de Dora et des sœurs de Pippin avec qui elle passait de plus en plus de temps. Il lui arrivait de passer des après-midi entière chez la vieille hobbite, laissant Frodon vaquer à d'autres occupations quand celui-ci aurait préféré être avec sa bien-aimée.

Enfin, vint le moment de la dernière soirée de Frodon à Cul de Sac, soir de son anniversaire. Ce dernier avait convié pour l'occasion ses amis les plus proches, ainsi que Sam et Lily. Il était par ailleurs convenu que Gandalf les rejoindrai avant de départ aux Creux de Crique, mais, ce dernier ne daignant pas se montrer, Frodon décida de prendre la route sans plus attendre, accompagné jusqu'au Creux de Crique par Sam, Pippin et Lily. Merry et Gros Bolger était parti en voiture un peu avant afin de préparer leur arrivée.

« En avant, hobbits, fit Frodon gaillardement, nous aimons tous marcher de nuit, et j'aimerai faire un bout de chemin avant le coucher. Sam, mon gars, va porter ceci chez toi, et tu nous rattraperas ensuite »

Frodon tendit à Sam le double des clefs et ce denier d'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, il reparu coiffé d'une chaussette informe en feutre qu'il nommait chapeau. Les quatre hobbits parcoururent une assez longue distance à travers champs avant que Pippin ne se mette à bailler violemment :

« Dis donc, Frodon, ta douce doit être fatiguée, on devrait peut-être penser à dormir un peu. »

Nullement fatiguée, mais voyant que Pippin se tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, Lily acquiesça.

« Pippin a raison, je me sens un peu lasse, et puis, nous serons plus efficace de jour et bien reposés. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les quatre hobbits établirent leur campement dans un endroit abrité et assez confortable, et ils dormirent du sommeil du juste jusqu'au petit matin.

« Debout, hobbits ! fit Frodon, s'éveillant le premier, il fait une matinée magnifique ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a de magnifique ? Bougonna Pippin, sortant à peine le nez de sa couverture. La soleil n'est même pas encore totalement levée ! Ce n'était pas la peine de me réveiller en sursaut pour tenir de telles banalités ! »

« Allons, mon petit Monsieur Touque, cesse de te plaindre ou je te plante ici ! rétorqua joyeusement Frodon en tirant la couverture de Pippin »

« Mais quel tortionnaire ! Riposta l'autre. Voyez-comme il traite sa famille, Lily, cela devrait vous faire réfléchir à deux fois avant d'épouser ce tyran ! »

« Allons, tu exagères, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de tendre et de généreux ! »

« Tu n'es pas généreux avec Sam et moi, et pas vraiment tendre avec Lily ! Tu pourrais l'embrasser pour lui dire bonjour au lieu de t'acharner sur moi ! »

« Là, mon petit Monsieur Touque, tu marques un point ! »

Profitant de l'absence provisoire de Sam parti chercher de l'eau, Frodon vint s'accroupir à côté de Lily et la gratifia d'un baiser un peu trop long compte tenu de la situation. Après avoir pris leur premier petit déjeuner, les quatre compagnons reprirent la route. Leur périple fut sans encombre jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi quand soudain Frodon entendit des bruits de sabots. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer clairement pourquoi, ce dernier perçu dans ce bruit une présence menaçante, et intima au reste de la troupe l'ordre de quitter la route. Interloquée, Lily répliqua vivement :

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Chuuuuut ! N'entendez-vous pas ? »

« C'est peut-être un voyageur inoffensif, renchérit Pippin. »

« Non, ce n'était pas le bruits des sabots d'un poney de hobbit. Et puis, j'ai senti comme… quelque chose qui reniflait…Je ne saurais le décrire. Il vaudrait mieux couper à travers champ. »

« Mais on avancera moins vite, protesta le jeune Touque. Bien souvent, les raccourcis font de longs détours ! »

Les quatre jeunes hobbits restèrent un moment cachés près du bord de la route pour voir finalement qui était l'intrus. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent une forme menaçante encapuchonnée de noir, et montée sur un cheval de même couleur.

« Ce cavalier ne me dit rien qui vaille, Monsieur Frodon, intervint Sam. Ça me fait penser à ce qu'a dit mon ancien, hier soir. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Juste avant que je vienne déposer les clefs, il m'a dit qu'un grand type était venu, il demandait après vous. »

« Et qu'a répondu l'ancien ? demanda Frodon, de plus en plus inquiet. »

« Que vous aviez quitté Hobbitebourg, et qu'il ne savait pas exactement pour ou. Que ces affaires ne le regardaient pas. Le type ne lui a pas inspiré confiance. C'était un noiraud, tout comme celui-ci. »

« Et tu parles seulement maintenant ? Intervint Lily. »

« C'est que ça vient juste de me revenir. »

« En tous cas, fit Pippin, quoi que ce soit, il vaut mieux l'éviter, dorénavant. »

La compagnie continua donc son périple à travers champ, jusqu'à arriver dans un paysage familier de Pippin.

« Nous allons pouvoir prendre un peu de repos, dit le jeune Touque, car nous voici à proximité de la ferme du père Maggotte. »

Mais à ces mots, Frodon pâlit, presque autant qu'à l'évocation du cavalier noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Frodon, demanda Lily avec sollicitude. »

« Euh….cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille… mieux vaudrait peut-être le contourner. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire contre le père Maggotte ? Répliqua Pippin. C'est un brave hobbit, tout à fait comme il faut ! Et sa table est excellente ! »

« Oui, peut-être répondit Frodon, mais…euh…j'ai eu quelques ennuis dans ma jeunesse avec lui et ses chiens…concernant des champignons que je lui avais, disons….empruntés. »

« Oh, mais alors, tu étais un petit voyou ? fit Lily, intriguée. »

« Ben, euh….oui, on peut dire ça, répondit Frodon, penaud. Ça te chagrine ? »

« Oh, pas du tout, répondit Lily, je trouve ça très exaltant ! Je vais pouvoir dire à mon amie Poppy que tu n'es pas le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle soupçonne ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être la fiancée d'un bandit ! »

« Ah, non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Soupira Sam. On a raison de dire que l'amour rend idiot ! Mais tu t'entends, ma pauvre fille ? »

« Oh, Sam, tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie ! répliqua Lily en lui tirant la langue. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, les hobbits entendirent les aboiement des deux chiens du fermier, de plus en plus proches.

« Etau, Loup ! Croc ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, mes agneaux ? fit une voix bourrue. »


	23. Chapter 23

« Alors mes tous beaux, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? »

Déjà le fermier approchait, armé d'une grande fourche en bois, prêt à donner la chasse à un éventuel chapardeur. Nullement impressionné, Pippin continua d'avancer, laissant Frodon, Sam et Lily à la traîne, partagés entre la peur et la perplexité.

« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Maggotte, fit joyeusement Pippin. »

Reconnaissant le jeune Touque, le fermier abaissa son arme et sa physionomie se fit plus aimable.

« Ça par exemple, mais c'est le petit Pippin ! … euh…Monsieur Touque, je voulais dire ! Et qui sont vos amis ? »

« Oh, repris Pippin, voici Frodon Sacquet, Sam Gamegie, et Lily, sa plus jeune sœur. »

« Beau brin de fille, dis donc ! fit le fermier. »

A ces paroles, l'appréhension de Sam fit place à de la colère. Il trouvait de moins en moins sympathique cette individu qui avait battu son maître et qui maintenant se permettait de parler de sa sœur en des termes aussi familiers. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître et se dirigea vers la ferme comme Pippin leur faisait signe d'avancer. Voyant la retenue manifeste des trois hobbits, Maggotte dit d'un ton aimable :

« Allons, ne craignez rien, jeunes gens, mes chiens ne vous ferons rien si je ne leur dit pas d'attaquer ! Ils sont impressionnants, mais pas vraiment méchants. »

En effet, sur un sifflement de leur maître, les trois mâtins se détournèrent des hobbits et se mirent à les ignorer complètement. Maggotte fit entrer les voyageurs à l'intérieur de la ferme et leur servit 4 chopes de bière bien fraiche, ce qui eût pour effet de calmer partiellement les réticences de Sam.

Egayé par la bière Frodon prit enfin la parole :

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ma réserve, Monsieur Maggotte, mais je dois vous dire que vos chiens et vous-même m'ont terrorisé toute mon enfance, quand je vivais encore au Pays de Bouc, dit le hobbit dans un rire gêné. »

« Ah, fit le fermier, je savais bien que le nom me disait quelque chose ! Un sacré garnement que vous étiez, Monsieur Sacquet ! Mais tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai une chose ou deux à vous dire ! »

Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque amère sur les champignons de son enfance, Frodon se rembrunit, l'air inquiet. Ravi de son petit effet, le fermier pris un temps délectable avant de reprendre :

« Y a un noiraud qui a demandé après vous, tout à l'heure, ou peut-être étais-ce après Monsieur Bilbon. En fait, je n'en sais rien, il n'a dit que Sacquet. Mais je lui ai trouvé mauvaise allure ! Je l'ai engagé à retourner d'où il venait, sans lui en dire davantage. Il avait vraiment une sale tête, même mes chiens avaient peur ! Vous devriez faire attention, et ne pas vagabonder de façon inconsidérée, Monsieur Sacquet ! Surtout avec la petite demoiselle, là ! Vous devriez rester un moment ici, à l'abri, et manger un bout. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur Maggotte, répondit Frodon, quelque peu rassuré malgré l'allusion au cavalier noir, mais hélas, nous avons une longue route à faire encore et je voudrais avancer avant la nuit. »

« Ah, mais attendez, repris le fermier, je voulais dire : après le repas, je prendrai une voiture et je vous déposerais ou vous voulez ; ça vous avancera un peu. »

Frodon observa d'un œil amusé les regards suppliants de ses compagnons, et finit par répondre :

« Et bien dans ce cas là, j'accepte avec plaisir, Monsieur Maggotte ! Et je regrette d'avoir eu peur de vous pendant si longtemps, car je me suis ainsi privé d'un bon ami ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Après le dîner plus que copieux, même d'après les critères hobbits, le fermier sorti atteler une voiture et quelques minutes plus tard, signifia aux compagnons qu'ils pouvaient prendre la route.

Juste avant leur départ, Madame Maggotte s'approcha de Frodon et lui tendit un grand panier recouvert d'un torchon à carreaux blancs et rouges. Puis la charrette s'ébranla. Au bout d'environ une heure qui sembla durer à Frodon une éternité, on entendit un, bruit de sabots sur la route. Pensant qu'il pouvait encore s'agir du cavalier noir, le fermier fit signe au hobbit de se cacher sous la couverture disposée à l'arrière du véhicule. Puis le bruit se fit plus net. Manifestement, le cavalier qui approchait n'était pas désireux de passer inaperçu et vint finalement s'arrêter devant la charrette.

« Oh, là ! Qui va là ? fit le fermier, levant sa lanterne dans un geste de défiance§ »

« Mais enfin, que signifie cela ? répliqua le cavalier qui se trouvait être un hobbit monté sur un poney. Vous ne me reconnaissez plus, à présent, père Maggotte ? »

« Oh, excusez-moi, Monsieur Brandebouc, répondit le fermier, il fait dire qu'il se passe de drôles de choses, ces temps-ci ! On voit passer de drôle de gens ! Vos amis vous expliquerez. »

Reconnaissant la voix de Merry, les quatre hobbits sortirent aussitôt de leur cachette.

« Vous voilà enfin ! J'étais parti à ta rencontre, Frodon, car avec le gros, on commençait à trouver le temps long ! »

« Mériadoc bien-aimé ! s'écria Pippin ! Je désespérai de te voir ! »

« Puisque vous vous êtes trouvé, intervint le fermier, je vais vous laisser là. Il se fait tard et Madame Maggotte va s'inquiéter. »

« Rentrez, mon brave, fit Merry. Lily va venir devant avec moi sur le poney. Frodon, tu connais le chemin et ce n'est plus très loin d'ici. Ça me laissera le temps de préparer le repas. »

« Quelle bonne idée, renchérit Pippin ! Nous avons déjà mangé, mais personnellement, je n'ai rien contre un peu de surplus ! »


	24. Chapter 24

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité de la maison, Frodon, Sam et Pippin purent enfin jouir d'une vision familière et réjouissante : de la lumière brillait à travers les fenêtres rondes du smial, et, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, une bonne odeur de cuisine se fit sentir. Frodon poussa la porte, faisant entrer à sa suite ses deux compagnons. Le vestibule, coquettement arrangé, faisait singulièrement penser à Cul de Sac, si bien que Frodon se sentit aussitôt chez lui et regretta de devoir repartir si vite de cet agréable logis. Les trois hobbits arrivèrent enfin dans la salle à manger ou Lily achevait de dresser le couvert.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Merry en sortant de la cuisine, toujours équipé d'un tablier. On peut dire que vous avez mis le temps, le souper va être bientôt prêt ! Vous n'avez que le temps d'aller vous laver, mais il ne faut pas traîner, sans quoi le repas sera brûlé ou complètement achevé par moi-même et le gros, car je gage que Lily laisserait sa part à son Frodon bien-aimé ! »

« Qui passera en premier ? demanda Frodon. Le plus âgé ou le plus rapide ? Dans tous les cas, Pippin sera dernier ! »

« Hé, oh ! protesta le jeune Touque . Vraiment, depuis quelque temps le cousin Frodon a décidé de me martyriser ! »

« Allons, allons, intervint Merry, la vie aux Creux de Crique ne peut pas commencer par une querelle de bain ! Dans la pièce à côté, il y a trois Tubb, pas de jaloux. »

Puis se tournant vers Lily :

« Vous devriez y aller aussi, ma belle, vous avez assez travaillé pour ce soir. »

Voyant l'air intrigué et réprobateur de Sam, Merry ajouta avec un grand sourire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sam, il y a une deuxième salle de bain ! Enfin cela dit… Si Frodon veut tenir compagnie à Lily, personnellement, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient ! »

« Oh, Monsieur Merry ! répliqua le jardinier ! »

« Allons, allons, Sam, je voulais te taquiner ! Et toi, tu ne marches pas, tu voles ! »

Après un laps de temps assez long ponctué par les bruits d'éclaboussure de Pippin, les hobbits furent enfin prêt à honorer le dîner. Manifestement, la collation du père Maggotte n'avait pas satisfait l'appétit des compères. On entendit pas voler une mouche pendant tout le temps du repas, et ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure, lorsque les victuailles, nombreuses et variées, même selon les critères hobbits, furent épuisé que Fredegar Bolger poussa un soupir de soulagement, signifiant par là la fin du mutisme général.

« Pfou ! J'ai trop mangé ! Mais c'était délicieux, un grand bravo à Merry et Lily ! Tu as trouvé un bijou Frodon, en plus c'est la plus ravissante hobbite qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! »

« Le gros exagère un peu, Lily, sauf votre respect, intervint Merry, car il a une sœur non moins charmante que vous ! Hélas, cette chère Estella est aussi insupportable qu'elle est belle ! Et je me demande quel hobbit sera assez fou pour l'épouser »

« Il est vrai que ma sœur a un épouvantable caractère ! Acquiesça Fredegar en riant. Mais tu exagères, Merry, et tu prends toujours un malin plaisir à la provoquer ! »

Les six hobbits restèrent ainsi un long moment à bavarder de choses et d'autres, dans une ambiance joyeuse. Mais au plus la soirée avançait, au plus Frodon se sentait pris d'une tristesse grandissante. Dans cet environnement familier et convivial, il lui répugnait d'autant plus d'avoir à laisser derrière lui ses joyeux compagnons.

Voyant la mine de son cousin s'assombrir, Merry décida de briser enfin la glace :

« Mais, Frodon, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Tu n'as presque rien dit de la soirée, ce n'est pourtant pas dans ton habitude. »

« Oh, le cousin Frodon aime à se perdre dans ses pensées depuis un certain temps ! Intervint Pippin. »

« Mais, mais non, mais… commença Frodon. »

« Allons, allons, nous savons ce qui te tourmente, et pourquoi tu as l'air si désœuvré, repris Merry. Tu es triste car tu te dis que tu dois partir bientôt. Dès demain, en fait. Et que tu vas partir seul. Et que tu n'en a pas envie. Nous comprenons. Nous te plaignons beaucoup. »

Frodon ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint à articuler aucun son. Merry poursuivi :

« Nous savons beaucoup de choses, et avons collecté pas mal d'information depuis un certain temps/ sur l'anneau, et le fait qu'il ne peut rester dans la Comté. »

« Ça par exemple ! s'exclama Frodon, un peu remis de sa stupeur ! Mais comment avez-vous su ? »

« Oh, tu n'es pas très discret ! Intervint Pippin. »

« Et voici nos principales sources d'information, ajouta Merry, désignant Sam et Lily. »

« Oh, Sam ! s'écria Frodon, moitié amusé par l'air contrit du jardinier, moitié irrité, je ne croirais plus jamais que tu dors, même lorsque je t'entends ronfler par la fenêtre ! »

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur Frodon, Monsieur ! Mais j'étais si bouleversé à l'idée que vous deviez partir ! Si bouleversé. »

« Mais tu avais juré à Gandalf de ne rien dire ! »

« En effet, intervint Merry, après un temps, la source s'est tarie. Sam s'est, comment dire, considéré comme prisonnier sur parole. J'ai alors recruté un informateur plus joli, en la personne de Lily. »

« Ah, il semble que je ne puisse avoir confiance en personne, finalement ! s'exclama Frodon, hésitant entre le soulagement de pouvoir se décharger de son fardeau et la colère. »

« Allons, allons, Frodon, tu ne pensais sérieusement pas pouvoir intimer le silence à une femme amoureuse !intervint Merry. Lily était désemparée, encore plus triste pour toi que pour elle-même. Elle a cherché une épaule salutaire que je me suis empressé de lui offrir ! »

« Hum, de quelle sorte ? demanda Frodon, fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oh, rassure-toi, j'ai été très respectueux, et d'ailleurs, on ne m'a pas proposé autre chose ! Mais sérieusement, Frodon, nous sommes tes amis, nous te connaissons bien et faisons tous ici grand cas de toi ! Et nous avons depuis longtemps décidé de t'accompagner, tous, hormis Lily, puisque Gandalf ne le veux pas, et le Gros. Il restera derrière pour donner le change. »

« Je devrais vous en vouloir, s'écria Frodon, mais je suis trop heureux pour ça ! Soyez tous bénis ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas briser l'enthousiasme de tout le monde, intervint Gros Bolger, mais il ne faudrait pas tarder à aller se coucher, si vous voulez partir demain de bonne heure. »

« Très juste, acquiesça Merry, le plus gros des bagages est déjà prêt, de sorte que nous pourrons prendre la route aussitôt le petit déjeuner avalé, mais il serait bon de prendre un peu de repos, avec ce qui nous attend ! Je vous propose une pipe, et au lit ! »

Lily qui avait été assez discrète tout au long de la soirée, dissimulant mal sa tristesse croissante, n'y tint finalement plus et se leva.

« Eh, bien, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Quand à moi, je vais aller me coucher immédiatement, si vous n'avez plus besoin de rien. »

Puis la jeune fille vint déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Frodon et quitta prestement la pièce. Quand Sam fut certain que sa sœur se fut suffisamment éloignée, ce dernier dit à Frodon :

« Et bien, Monsieur Frodon, ne ferez-vous donc rien ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est malheureuse ? C'est comme ça que vous comptez vous quitter, Dieu sait pour combien de temps ? »

« Mais, enfin, Sam…commença l'autre. »

« Bon, je vais apporter son verre de lait à Lily, libre à vous de m'accompagner ou pas ! »

« Oh, Sam… »

« A ta place, Frodon, je profiterai de la bénédiction du grand frère, puisqu'il te la donne librement ! Intervint malicieusement Merry. »

« Oh, vous, on ne vous a rien demandé ! répliqua Sam sur un ton bourru. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam frappait à la porte de sa sœur, son verre à la main, Frodon derrière lui. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, le hobbit pris la liberté d'entrer dans la chambre. Lily ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son frère et contemplait les étoiles par la fenêtre, l'air complètement absent.

« Lily, ma belle, je t'ai apporté ton lait, fit Sam d'une voix douce. Et aussi quelqu'un qui voudrait bien te parler. »

Entendant la voix de son frère, Lily se décida à tourner la tête. A la vue de Frodon, la jeune fille retrouva toute sa vivacité et couru se pendre au cou du hobbit sans même adresser un regard à Sam.

« Bon, fit ce dernier en déposant son verre sur la table de nuit, je vois bien que je dérange ! Alors je vous laisse ! Mais pas d'imprudence, tous les deux, n'oubliez pas ce que Monsieur Gandalf a dit ! »

Puis Sam sortit de la pièce sans se voir accorder plus d'attention de la part des deux amoureux. Relâchant un peu son étreinte, Lily finit par articuler :

« Oh, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Que tu avais décidé de m'ignorer complètement jusqu'à demain ! »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas…pour rendre ton départ plus facile, peut-être…Frodon, je voudrais bien partir avec toi ! Je pourrais être utile, j'en suis sure ! »

« Lily, ne me tente pas ! Tu sais bien ce que Gandalf a dit ! »

« Mais qu'en sait-il, après tout ! Je suis plus forte qu'il le pense ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, Lily, il s'agit de moi. Tu vois, déjà là, maintenant, je …. Si je n'étais pas persuadé que Sam est derrière, montant la garde comme un chien du père Maggotte, et bien… »

« Quoi ? »

Frodon saisit doucement une des boucles de Lily, l'enroula autour de son doigt et répondit dans un doux sourire :

« Rien, mon amour, rien d'important. »

Puis le hobbit ajouta :

« Offririez-vous l'hospitalité pour la nuit à un pauvre hobbit, demoiselle ? »

« Et pour quelle raison ? répliqua Lily sur un ton faussement sévère. »

« Eh bien, c'est ça, où supporter les ronflements du jeune Touque ! C'est épouvantable d'entendre Pippin ronfler !surtout quand il a un peu trop bu ! Et j'ai besoin d'être reposé avant de partir. »

« Ah, bon, j'ai donc un intérêt purement soporifique pour toi ! C'est réjouissant, merci ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je comptais dormir ….. Enfin… peut être pas tout de suite… »

Ce faisant, Frodon avait enlacé Lily et commencé à jouer avec les lacets de sa robe.

« Frodon, articula faiblement Lily, Gandalf a dit de faire attention.. .que...que… »

« Mais je serais très sage, je te promets. Je peux aller dormir avec Pippin, si tu le veux, mais…j'aimerais garder un joli souvenir de la Comté. »

Déposant complètement les armes, Lily se laissa aller dans les bras de son bien –aimé, oubliant pour un temps son frère, le départ à venir et tout le monde environnant. D'un geste doux, Frodon la renversa sur le lit et se mit en devoir de dévorer son cou et sa gorge de baisers, ses doigts s'activant toujours dans les lacets de la robe. Voyant l'embarras du hobbit, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Non, mais…tu aurais du trouver un système encore plus compliqué, tiens ! »

« Oh, c'est toi qui n'est pas doué. »

D'un geste agile, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement et fit glisser le vêtement le long du lit. Frodon réalisa alors qu'elle portait encore un corset et trois jupons sous sa robe.

« Mais comment fais-tu pour respirer avec ce truc ? demanda Frodon, en s'attaquant cette fois au corset. En plus, tu n'en as pas besoin. »

« Si, ça permet à la robe de tomber beaucoup mieux. »

« Euh, tu sais, en ce moment…ce genre de détail m'importe assez peu…. Soupira Frodon. »

« Ah, oui, mais il ne fallait pas m'entreprendre là-dessus ! »

« Non, non, je compte t'entreprendre sur autre chose, en effet…. »

Ce faisant, Frodon était enfin venu à bout du corset et des trois jupons de Lily qui ne portait plus que son caraco de soie légère et son pantalon de dentelle. Fou de désir, le hobbit se mit en devoir de parcourir le corps de sa bien-aimée de caresses toujours plus poussées, veillant toutefois à préserver la pudeur de la jeune fille. Manifestement inconsciente de l'effort que faisait Frodon pour conserver un minimum de maîtrise de lui-même, Lily s'était elle-même enhardie, s'aventurant à des gestes qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais tenté. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler du tout si les choses allaient encore u peu plus loin, Frodon relâcha soudainement son étreinte et se laissa tomber sur le ventre, à côté de Lily. Croyant à un malaise, la jeune fille fut effrayée de ce mouvement subit :

« Frodon, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air de... .De souffrir. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Sam ? »

« Oh, non, non, surtout pas, répliqua le hobbit dans un sourire, amusé malgré tout de l'incongruité de la situation. C'est juste que tu es bien trop belle et que c'est pratiquement impossible de…enfin tu vois. »

« Pas vraiment, non, répliqua la jeune fille, perplexe. »

« Bon, alors Sam et l'ancien n'ont vraiment pas de soucis à se faire, dit Frodon, tu es encore une vraie jeune fille, pas de doute possible. »

Puis, reprenant complètement ses esprits, Frodon se retourna vers Lily et l'enlaça tendrement avant de souffler la chandelle. Apaisée dans le bras de son bien-aimée, Lily succomba très vite au sommeil. Frodon quand à lui, mit un certain temps à retrouver sa quiétude, troublé malgré lui par ce qui venait de se passer et par ce qui l'attendait dès le lendemain.


	25. Chapter 25

Lily était allongée sur une vaste étendue de sable blanc, au bord d'une grande étendue d'eau, qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vue dans sa vie éveillée mais qui devait être la mer. Un air doux lui réchauffait tout le corps, comme une caresse. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit que ce n'était pas le vent le responsable de cette agréable sensation, mais Frodon, penché au dessus d'elle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

« Frodon, je veux un bébé… »

« Bonne idée, Gandalf m'a dit il y a longtemps que l'endroit était approprié. Occupons-nous en tout de suite. »

« Allez, debout les amoureux ! »

Dans le chambranle de la porte, Merry se tenait debout, une lanterne à la main, déjà tout habillé. Surpris par l'arrivée du hobbit, Frodon et Lily se réveillèrent en sursaut.

« Mais, quelle heure est-il ? demanda Frodon, la bouche encore pâteuse de sommeil. »

« L'heure de se lever ! Sam est déjà en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, et Pippin l'aide en regardant. J'ai attendu un peu pour venir vous réveiller, car j'ai pensé que vous aviez des choses à vous dire, ajouta Merry dans un sourire entendu. »

« Vous pourriez-vous tourner, Monsieur Merry ? dit timidement Lily. »

« Ah, ce coquin de Frodon veut tout garder pour lui ! Bon, soit, je vais réveiller le Gros. Il faut qu'il nous voie partir, lui aussi ! »

Puis le hobbit parti comme une flèche. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le petit groupe était rassemblé autour de la table du petit déjeuner, qui traina en longueur, selon les normes en rigueur dans la Comté. Voyant malgré tout l'heure avancer, Frodon, commença de s'inquiéter :

« Il serait bon d'activer un peu le mouvement, sans quoi nous ne serons pas parti avant midi, dit ce dernier. Et Gandalf nous attend peut-être déjà à Bree. »

« Pas de panique, répliqua Merry, j'ai achevé tous les paquets hier soir, quand vous êtes allé vous coucher. Il n'y a plus qu'à monter sur les poneys qui sont déjà sellés dans la cour ! »

Rassurés par cette nouvelle, les hobbits décidèrent alors 'enchainer sur un second petit déjeuner. Finalement, vers huit heures du matin, rassasiés et prêt à partir, les hobbits sortirent du smial pour se diriger dans la cour. Finalement au pied du mur, Frodon fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'écrire à Gandalf et de finalement rester dans cet endroit si tranquille. Mais il savait au fond de son cœur cette alternative impossible. Le cœur gros, le hobbit s'approcha de Lily et pris fiévreusement ses petites mains dans les siennes, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Après quelques instants, le hobbit réussit à articuler faiblement :

« Mon amour, je…je suis tellement désolé ! Je… »

« Promets-moi que tu vas revenir ! fit Lily, elle aussi au bord des larmes. »

« Je vais essayer…je.. .Je n'ai aucune certitude….oh, tu vas tellement me manquer ! »

Pendant un moment, sous le coup de l'émotion, Lily ne dit rien. Puis, elle glissa une main tremblotante dans la poche de sa jupe, en extirpa une petite paire de ciseaux et coupa une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains. Puis elle attacha la mèche dans un ruban de soie rose qu'elle tendit fébrilement à Frodon :

« Tiens, comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas ! »

Frodon considéra un instant l'objet avant de dire :

« Mais Lily, c'est le ruban que je t'ai offert juste avant les 111 ans de Bilbon ! C'était un cadeau ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais…tu me le rendras… quand tu reviendras… comme ça…tu vas revenir. »

« Mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnière, tu sais. Tu ne me dois rien. Si tu veux épouser quelqu'un d'autre, je serais horriblement triste bien sur ! Enfin, si j'arrive à revenir, comprendrais…je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

« Non ! C'est toi que je veux ! Personne d'autre ! Je préfère mourir que d'épouser qui que ce soit d'autre ! Si c'est pour me dire ce genre de chose que tu me laisses derrière, alors autant m'emmener avec toi, ainsi ma mort servirait peut-être à quelque chose ! »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ce plaidoyer, Frodon enlaça doucement la jeune fille, la gratifiant d'un langoureux baiser, totalement indifférent aux quatre autres hobbits.

« Il a de l'endurance, dis-donc ! Intervint Merry. A votre avis, qui des deux va devoir s'arrêter pour respirer en premier ? »

Tournant la tête vers Pippin, Merry vit que ce dernier pleurait lui aussi.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Snif ! Oh, toi, évidemment, tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, mais moi…snif…je suis très sensible aux belles histoires d'amour qui finissent mal ! Snif…. »

« Mais enfin, Pippin, l'histoire ne fait que commencer ! Nous allons revenir ! »

« Snif ! Peut-être, en attendant pleurer me donne faim ! Tu n'as pas faim Sam. »

Bien que moins démonstratif que le jeune Touque, Sam était lui aussi très ému par la situation mais tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa peine et son angoisse pour ne pas rajouter à la tristesse de sa sœur et de son maître. Quand Frodon eut finalement relâché son étreinte, après plusieurs minutes qui parurent durer des heures au pauvre Sam, Lily s'approcha de son frère :

« Sam, promets-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Je le protégerais du mieux que je peux, Lily, mais… »

« Qu'il ne manquera de rien »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Qu'il n'aura ni froid, ni faim. »

« Je ferais mon possible. »

« Que tu ne le quitteras pas. Jamais ! Sous aucun prétexte ! »

« Ça, Lily, je te le promets ! Mais dis-donc, petite coquine, pas une pensée pour ton grand frère, hein ! Je sens donc le pâté avarié ? »

« Oh, Sam, fit Lily dans un petit sourire. »

« N'ais-je pas aussi ton amour ? ajouta Sam plus sérieusement. »

« Oh, mais si Sam, tu l'as, soupira Lily en serrant son frère sans ses bras une dernière fois. »

Puis Frodon, Merry, Sam et Pippin montèrent à cheval et prirent enfin la route de la vieille forêt. Longtemps, Lily et Gros Bolger restèrent dehors à les regarder s'éloigner. De temps à autre, Frodon se retournait, faisant un signe de la main et Lily lui souriait.

Puis, quand ils eurent totalement disparu de leur champ de vision, Lily laissa complètement éclater la tristesse contenues depuis des mois et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Gros Bolger :

« Oh, Monsieur Bolger ! Que vais-je devenir maintenant ? »

« Allons, allons, calmez-vous, Lily, tout vas bien se passer ! Je suis sur que Frodon va revenir. Bientôt tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Vous verrez ! »


	26. annexe 1

Allongés dans l'herbe, dans le bois qui longeait Lézeau, Frodon et Lily contemplaient le coucher de soleil, profitant d'un été particulièrement splendide avant le départ du hobbit pour sa quête. Soudain, Lily se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de Frodon et considéra le hobbit d'un air résolu. Surpris par la line sérieuse de sa bien aimée, Frodon ne put réprimer son sourire :

« Oh, oh, pourquoi ce regard sombre, d'un coup ? demanda Frodon en enroulant négligemment une des boucles de Lily autour de son index. »

« Frodon, j'ai réfléchit à la situation et… »

« Quoi donc ? Tu me fais peur, là, répliqua le hobbit en se redressant. Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ? C'est ça, Lily ? »

Comme il prononçait ces paroles, les yeux du hobbit s'étaient agrandi et voilé de larmes.

« Oh, mais non, mon amour ! s'écria Lily en entourant le cou de Frodon de ses bras. Seulement…il n'est peut-être pas souhaitable de partir sans rien laisser derrière toi. »

« Toi, je dois te laisser, et c'est déjà bien assez dur, répondit sombrement Frodon. Mais je me console en pensant à l'après…s'il y a un après. »

« Oui, justement, répondit Lily du tac au tac, si on faisait un bébé ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Oui, repris Lily sans se laisser désarmer par la stupéfaction de Frodon, tu sais j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Et Dora a dit qu'elle me prendrait chez elle avec le bébé, le temps que tu reviennes. Et tes cousines et Esméralda aussi ont dit qu'elle m'aiderait. »

« Mais Lily… »

« Et puis tu sais, je pourrais très bien m'en occuper seule, j'ai l'habitude avec mes neveux ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais, ma chérie, ce…ce n'est pas raisonnable ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu trouves Gandalf raisonnable de vouloir t'envoyer seul je ne sais-ou, avec Sam comme garde du corps ? »

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable de te laisser seule avec un enfant ! Que dirais les gens ? Par ailleurs, j'aime énormément Dora, mais elle n'est pas précisément une référence de moralité. »

« Ce qu'ils veulent, puisque j'irais chez ta tante en attendant que tu reviennes ! Et puis depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que penses les gens ? »

« Depuis que j'ai des responsabilités. »

« Ah, oui ? Lesquelles ? répliqua crânement Lily. »

« Toi, par exemple, répondit doucement Frodon avant de l'embrasser. »

Mais plusieurs jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis cette conversation, et à présent, étendu au milieu de ce qu'Aragorn appelait les terres sauvages, le hobbit repensait avec nostalgie aux doux champs de la Comté et au sourire de sa bien aimée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A ses côtés, Sam dormait maintenant du sommeil du juste, de sorte que Frodon se trouvait dans l'incapacité de pouvoir se confier à qui que ce soit. Soudain, comme il se résignait enfin à chercher le sommeil, le hobbit fut distrait par un chan, ou plutôt une sorte de douce psalmodie. Tendant l'oreille, Frodon réalisa alors qu'Aragorn, assis devant le feu, était à l'origine de cette mélodie. Sa curiosité mise en éveil, il se décida à entreprendre le rodeur :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Surpris par la question, car il pensait Frodon endormi, Aragorn sursauta légèrement.

« La femme de la chanson ? »

« Oh, c'est la dame Luthien, une elfe qui offrit son amour à Beren, un mortel. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Elle est morte, répondit sombrement Aragorn. Vous devriez essayer de dormir, Frodon. »

Mais l'intérêt de Frodon était cette fois à son comble, et le hobbit n'entendait pas laisser Aragorn s'en sortir ainsi.

« Je vois bien que cette histoire vous touche, je vous en prie, dites m'en plus ! »

« Rien de plus à dire que ce que vous avez entendu, Frodon. J'ignorais que vous compreniez le haut elfique, répliqua Aragorn dans un mince sourire énigmatique. »

« Je veux dire...et vous ? N'avez-vous pas une douce amie ? »

Frappé par la perplexité de cet être en apparence si innocent, Aragorn resta stupéfait, ne sachant que répondre. Puis, encouragé par l'intérêt manifeste de Frodon, et finalement heureux de trouver quelqu'un sur qui s'épancher quelque peu, le rodeur décida finalement de se livrer :

« Vous êtes décidemment très perspicace, Monsieur Sacquet ! Et bien, oui, vous avez raison. Elle se nomme Arwen. C'est une elfe, la fille du seigneur Elrond, chez qui nous nous rendons. Lorsque je la vit la première fois, je crus être égaré dans un rêve. »

« Elle réside à Fondcombe ? Mais alors, dit Frodon, vous allez bientôt la revoir. Vous devriez en être heureux, pour ma part, je souhaiterai tellement pouvoir serrer Lily dans mes bras…encore une fois. »

Perdu à moitié dans ses songes, Aragorn n'avait pas prêté attention aux ultimes paroles de Frodon :

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Frodon, et vous devriez le deviner, puisque vous avez saisi le sens du lai de Bren. C'est une elfe. Je suis mortel. Qu'ai-je à lui offrir, si ce n'est la mort, et ce quelle que soit l'issue de cette quête ? »

Comme il disait cela, le visage d'Aragorn s'était rembruni, et il paraissait à présent très vieux et très accablé.

« Que souhaiteriez-vous pour elle, dans ce cas ? demanda Frodon, de plus en plus investi dans le récit du rôdeur. »

« Je voudrais qu'elle quitte ces rivages pour rejoindre les siens. Qu'elle vive et que ces temps de malheur ne deviennent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Un instant, Aragorn se tut, comme perdu dans ses songes, puis il reprit :

« Mais vous avez évoqué le nom d'une jeune personne, tout à l'heure, il me semble. »

Cette fois, le visage d'Aragorn s'était quelque peu radouci et il arborait à présent un sourire bienveillant.

« Oui, Lily. C'est la plus jeune sœur de Sam, répondit Frodon, l'air rêveur. »

« La sœur de Sam ? »

« Oui, c'est ma fiancée. Enfin, pas tout à fait, je ne l'ai pas voulu car…j'ai si peur... .de ne pas revenir…. »

« Je comprend, Frodon. »

« Elle est si généreuse ! Elle m'a proposé de me donner un enfant, vous savez et de m'attendre, toute sa vie s'il le faut. Mais…je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente prisonnière. Ma tâche me semble moins dure de savoir Lily heureuse et en sécurité dans la Comté…pour le moment. »

« En tous les cas, la Comté est un beau pays, s'il s'y trouve de si nobles damoiselles. Ne pourriez-vous me la décrire, Frodon ? »

Frodon tira alors de la poche de son veston un petit médaillon rond que lui avait confié Sam la veille. Le hobbit tendit l'objet ouvert à Aragorn qui put alors considérer le portrait de Lily. L'œuvre avait été exécuté quelques semaines auparavant par Jolly Chaumine qui, en dépit de ses espoirs déçu, continuait de porter un tendre attachement à la jeune fille et avait transmis cette œuvre à Sam. Les beaux cheveux brillants, les grands yeux noirs et la bouche gourmande de Lily y étaient parfaitement rendus.

« Elle est vraiment ravissante, je vous l'accorde, dit Aragorn. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il il y ait un espoir pour moi de la revoir un jour ? »

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Frodon, même minime. Essayer de dormir, à présent, et d'agrémenter vos rêves de votre belle. L'ombre viendra bien assez tôt. »


	27. Chapter 27

Gros Bolger et Lily s'attendaient à quelques rebondissements suite au départ de Frodon et de ses compagnons. A cet effet, Fredegar avait collecté quelques vieilles affaires de Frodon susceptibles de donner le change aux cavaliers noirs si d'aventure ils venaient au Creux de Crique. Son attente fut satisfaite encore plus tôt que prévu, car le soi**r **même du départ de leurs amis, les deux hobbits entendirent un coup violent frappé à la porte, pendant le dîner. Croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait du vent, les jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Mais bientôt, les coups redoublèrent, accompagnés par des hurlements inhumains. Saisi de terreur, Fredegar Bolger demeura paralysé, la bouche grande ouverte comme pour laisser sortir un cri qui ne vint jamais. Plus prompte et plus avisée, Lily empoigna vivement son acolyte par le col et l'entraina dans le fond du smial afin qu'ils puissent fuir tous deux par la porte de derrière avant de devoir subir les « questions » de leurs hôtes. Traversant le long couloir aussi vite que le lui permettait son lourd fardeau, la jeune fille réussit tant bien que mal à gagner la sortie avant d'être aperçue par les cavaliers noirs. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta tapie près d'un arbre aux abords de la maison, Gros Bolger étendu et inconscient auprès d'elle. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut repris des forces, la jeune fille hissa le hobbit sur ses épaules et pri**t** le chemin de Château –Brande, là ou elle était pratiquement s**û**re de trouver sécurité et réconfort.

Le trajet prit à Lily plus d'une heure, car le contrecoup de sa frayeur passée commençait à se faire sentir, ainsi que le poids conséquent de Gros Bolger. Manifestement, l'arrivée des cavaliers n'étai**t** pas passé totalement inaperçue car devant l'entrée de la demeure, plusieurs Brandebouc montaient la garde armés de gourdins et les fenêtres étaient toutes éclairées. Bientôt, Esmeralda sortit du smial à la rencontre des visiteurs, étroitement enveloppée d'un châle, car les nuits commençaient à être fraîches.

« Ça alors, ma petite Lily ! s'exclama Esmeralda. Mais que fais-tu seule en pleine nuit avec Freddy sur le dos ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, Madame Brandebouc, haleta Lily, que le poids de Gros Bolger épuisait de plus en plus. »

« C'est vrai, Esmeralda, intervint Sarradoc en déchargeant Lily du hobbit. Tu n**e** vois pas que cette pauvre petite est à bout de force**s** ? Et bien triste, apparemment. Mon chenapan de fils et mes neveux sont donc parti avec ton frère, ma petite Lily ? »

Lily inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais ne put dire un mot, ses sanglots longtemps ravalés lui remontant soudain à la gorge. Respectueux du trouble de la jeune fille, Sarradoc entra dans le smial avec Gros Bolger toujours inconscient, suivi d'Esmeralda qui tenait Lily par la main. Fredegar fut installé dans une chambre avec un plateau de vivre**s** à son chevet en prévision de son réveil et le couple Brandebouc conduisit Lily dans le salon de la grande demeure. Après avoir servi à la jeune fille un grand bol de bouillon bien chaud et lui avoir laissé le temps de se remettre un peu de ses émotions, Sarradoc décida de l'entreprendre sur les affaires de la veille et de la soirée :

« Je t'en prie, ma petite Lily, commença le hobbit avec douceur, raconte-moi. »

Lily fit donc le récit de ce qui s'était dit et décidé la veille, du départ de Frodon, de la nécessité de garder son départ secret le plus longtemps possible et de l'arrivée des cavaliers noirs, en omettant soigneusement toute mention à l'anneau. Quand la jeune fille eut achevé, Sarradoc était partagé entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude. Esmeralda, quant à elle, était carrément furieuse :

« tu vois, Sarry, dit-elle vivement, nous avons été trop coulants avec Merry et Frodon et on voit aujourd'hui le résultat ! Ils partent vadrouiller on ne sait o**ù** pour on ne sait quoi, en entrainant ce pauvre Sam et leur petit cousin ! »

« Oui, c'est fort possible, bredouilla Sarradoc d'un air absent, tirant sur sa pipe. »

« Et pour commencer, nous n'aurions jamais du laisser Frodon partir vivre chez ce vieux fou de Bilbon ! Il ne lui a jamais fourr**é** que de mauvaises idées dans la tête ! »

« Oui, oui. »

« Et maintenant, regarde le résultat ! Frodon s'en va avec notre fils en laissant cette pauvre enfant ! Et en laissant son propre enfant, si ça se trouve ! Ah, mais quel petit voyou, je te jure ! »

Puis Esmeralda vint enlacer maternellement Lily qui considérait la scène avec un sentiment mêlé d'amusement et de gêne.

« Car **évidemment**, tu es enceinte, pas vrai, ma petite Lily ? Oh, ma pauvre enfant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dora et moi allons bien nous occuper de toi ! »

Irrité par le bavardage intempestif de son épouse, Sarradoc se décida enfin à sortir de son mutisme et répliqua vivement :

« Mais enfin, Esmée, que tu sois en colère après ton fils et Frodon, je peux le comprendre, mais ne di**s** pas n'importe quoi ! Lily n'est pas enceinte ! Est-ce qu'elle a l'air enceinte, je te le demande ! »

Puis, doutant de ses propres dires, Sarradoc demanda plus calmement à l'attention de Lily :

« Tu n'es pas enceinte, dis-moi, Lily, ma belle ? »

Un peu égayée par la querelle des époux Brandebouc, Lily répondit avec un franc sourire :

« Non, non, Monsieur Brandebouc, c'est complètement impossible. »

Puis elle ajouta à l'adresse d'Esmeralda qui des deux semblait avoir le plus besoin d'être rassurée sur ce point :

« C'est impossible, car Frodon ne m'a jamais touchée, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Ah, tu vois, Esmeralda, reprit Sarradoc, finalement, nous n'avons pas si mal éduqué les garçons, en fin de compte. Et même très bien, si tu veux mon avis. Car, sauf ton respect, ma petite Lily, il faut vraiment être attaché à ses principes pour te résister ! Si j'avais trente ans de moins je… »

« Sarradoc ! protesta Esmeralda ! Tu choques cette enfant, voyons ! »

« Allons, allons, Esmée, je plaisante ! Et ça marche, puisque qu'elle rit ! »

Et en effet, le visage de Lily affichait maintenant une expression de tranquille gaieté, la discussion animée entre les époux l'ayant immergé**e** dans une ambiance familière et rassurante, bien loin de ses tourments passés. Toutefois, la fatigue se faisait à présent clairement ressentir, et la jeune fille commença à dodeliner de la tête et à cligner des yeux, luttant contre le sommeil.

« Bien, fit Sarradoc, nous reprendrons cette discussion demain, lorsque tout le monde sera reposé et que le Gros aura retrouvé ses esprits. Pour l'heure, ma petite Lily, tu vas aller prendre un peu de repos ; tu ne risques à présent plus rien. »


	28. Chapter 28

Déjà les rayons du soleil d'automne perçaient à travers les rideaux. Dans un demi-sommeil, Frodon entendit une voix mélodieuse et familière.

« Allez, debout, paresseux, il n'est pas bon de rester au lit au-delà de dix heures du matin ! »

« Oh, s'il te plait, Lily, laisse-moi dormir, j'ai très mal à l'épaule, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! »

« Quelle mauvaise foi ! »

« Bon, bon, très bien, répliqua Frodon avec une feinte mauvaise humeur ; je me lèverais si tu m'embrasse ! »

« Tu es un malhonnête ! répliqua Lily en riant. Tiens, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! »

De **guerre** lasse, Frodon se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour se trouver en présence de Gandalf. Le hobbit réalisa alors qu'il avait rêvé, et les évènements passés lui revinrent en mémoire, l'attaque des nazguls, la blessure du **R**oi **S**orcier…

« Vous semblez bien vous remettre, mon cher Frodon, dit Gandalf avec bonhomie. Même si, je le vois bien, vous auriez préféré trouver quelqu'un d'autre à votre réveil. »

Frodon adressa à Gandalf un petit sourire contrit et poursuivi :

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu, Gandalf ? »

« Oh, je suis navré, Frodon, répondit le magicien, j'ai…j'ai été retardé. »

Mais Gandalf n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre car déjà Sam accourait dans la chambre, avec la joie d'un chien ayant retrouvé son maître après une longue absence.

« Oh, Monsieur Frodon, vous êtes sain et sauf s'exclama Sam ! Qu'est ce qu'on a pu se faire du mouron pour vous ! Pas vrai, Monsieur Gandalf ? Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire à Lily, moi, s'il vous était arrivé malheur ? Elle m'aurait arraché les yeux, pour sur ! »

« Sam, intervint doucement Gandalf, Frodon est encore faible et il doit se reposer. Maintenant que vous voici rassuré, vous devriez le laisser. »

« Oh, euh, oui…oui, oui, bien sur, Monsieur Gandalf, Monsieur, balbutia Sam. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain, se sentant mieux, Frodon décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller à la rencontre de ses compagnons qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, hormis Sam. Comme il descendait sur la terrasse de la maison dans laquelle on l'avait installé, Frodon trouva se dernier affairé à plusieurs paquetages.

« Tu fais déjà nos sac**s** ? demanda Frodon, faisant sursauter le jardinier. »

« Ben….Y a pas de mal à se tenir prêt, répliqua l'autre. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais voir des elfes, renchérit Frodon dans un sourire énigmatique. »

« Que oui. »

« Plus que tout autre chose. »

« Oui ! Seulement, on a fait ce que Gandalf voulait, pas vrai ? On a apporté l'anneau à Fondcombe. Alors j'ai pensé, comme vous alliez mieux, qu'on repartirai**t** bientôt…chez nous. »

Puis, après un silence, Sam ajouta timidement :

« Et puis…on a un mariage à célébrer, Monsieur Frodon, pas vrai ? »

« Ah, oui. Tu as raison, Sam, répondit Frodon avec mélancolie. »

« Lily….vous l'aimez toujours, Monsieur Frodon ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? »

Bien qu'il fut pratiquement sur de la réponse, Sam avait formulé cette dernière interrogation avec une certaine appréhension. Il redoutait en effet que les souffrances endurées jusque là n'aient eu raison de la résolution de son maître. Mais Frodon vint bientôt apaiser les craintes de son jardinier :

« Oh, non, Sam, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, loin de là. Si seulement je pouvais être auprès d'elle, plutôt qu'ici ! Ou si elle pouvait être là ! »

Comme il prononçait ses paroles, Frodon avait sorti de sa poche le ruban rose de Lily et contemplait amoureusement la mèche de cheveux enchâssée dans le morceau de tissu. Surprenant ce geste, Sam e**u**t le cœur content. Il pensait que son maître était cette fois parfaitement remis de sa blessure et que leur aventure ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Des horizons plus radieux s'offraient à eux et l'anneau et ses maléfices allaient être remis entre des mains plus aptes à les dominer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Plus tard dans la journée, comme il se promenait dans les jardins d'Imladris en compagnie de Sam et de ses cousins, Frodon aperçut une petite silhouette assise sur un banc. S'approchant, le hobbit reconnu**t** alors Bilbon. A la vue de son oncle, Frodon fut submergé de joie et se précipita vers le vieil hobbit pour l'embrasser :

« Cher Bilbon ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! »

« Et moi aussi, mon petit ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez arriver ! Il va falloir tout me raconter. »

Après avoir entendu le récit quelque peu édulcoré des trois jeunes hobbits, Bilbon entra**î**na Frodon dans sa chambre. D'un petit coffre ouvrage, le vieil hobbit sortit un portefeuille de cuir rouge dont plusieurs feuillets **dépassaient** et le tendit à Frodon ;

« C'est fabuleux, mon oncle, vous avez presque terminé ! »

« Pas tout à fait, il va falloir que je consigne aussi vos aventures. Mais je ne suis pas mécontent du travail accompli, jette donc un coup d'œil, mon garçon. »

Précautionneusement, Frodon saisit le portefeuille et se mit à en tourner délicatement les pages, admirant les différentes cartes reproduites par Bilbon. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur celle représentant la Comté. A cette vue, son regard se voilà aussitôt de mélancolie.

« La Comté me manque, Bilbon. »

« Oh, mon cher petit ! »

Désireux de rendre le sourire à son neveu préféré, Bilbon décida de l'entreprendre alors sur les dernières nouvelles de ses semblables, en particulier de Lily, dont Gandalf lui avait parlé.

« Alors, mon garçon, il parait que tu va te marier ? »

'C'est ce que je souhaitais, mon oncle, répondit Frodon, sans s'égayer le moins du monde. »

« Souhaitais ? Pourquoi, tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non, Bilbon, mais, ce n'est plus possible, du moins pas pour le moment. J'ignore quand ce sera le moment ! »

« Mais tiens, à ce propos, ajouta Bilbon, pourquoi Lily n'est-elle pas venu avec vous ? »

« C'était trop dangereux, mon oncle. »

« Ah. Oui, je comprends. Elle doit être belle, maintenant. Quel âge cela lui fait-il ? »

« Elle va avoir trente et un an**s**, répondit Frodon, que la pensé de sa bien aimé rendait à la fois joyeux et mélancolique. »

« N'aurais-tu pas un portrait ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu**e**, c'était encore une petite fille. »

« Pas tout à fait, mon oncle, répondit Frodon dans un mince sourire, se remémorant les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé au soir des cent onze ans de Bilbon. »

Puis il sortit de sa poche le médaillon doré qui contenait le portrait de Lily et le tendit à Bilbon. Le vieil hobbit ouvrit alors le bijou avec avidité :

« Comme elle est belle ! Oui, aussi belle que ta mère ! »

« Certes, répondit Frodon, étonné et amusé par cette remarque surprenante, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le même genre ! »

Sans relever, le vieil hobbit poursuivi son idée :

« Il faut absolument que tu l'épouses ! Vous me ferez de beaux petits Sacquet ! »

Mais les dernières paroles de Bilbon n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, car Frodon se mit à sangloter, considérant ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et qu'il ne reverrait peut être jamais. Emu et perplexe devant l'abattement de son neveu, Bilbon pri**t** le jeune hobbit dans ses bras dans un geste paternel :

« Oh, mon cher petit. »

« J'ai passé toute mon enfance à rêver de voyager avec vous, vivant l'une de vos aventures, articula Frodon, tentant de se reprendre. Mais mon aventure à moi s'est révélée bien différente. Je ne suis pas comme vous, Bilbon, et ma place n'aurait pas d**û** être ici. »

« Mon cher petit ! Je regrette tellement de t'avoir mis ce fardeau sur les épaules ! »


	29. Chapter 29

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Frodon, et Lily, fidèle à sa promesse, faisait de son mieux pour entretenir Cul de Sac, maintenant tant bien que mal une cohabitation cordiale avec les Sacquet de Besace. D'abord cinglante, Lobelia avait fini par apprécier la jeune fille qui se montrait toujours souriante, aimable et gracieuse. Consciente de l'inconfort de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et qui risquait, si elle n'y prenait pas garde, de rejaillir sur son père, Lily avait entrepris dès le début d'abreuver Lobelia d'attention**s** délicate**s**. Elle accomplissait par exemple sans qu'on le lui demande tous les travaux de couture, veillait à ce que le trou soit toujours parfaitement propre et bien rangé(en réalité, davantage que du temps de Frodon), et préparait même les repas.

De sorte que la vieille hobbite se trouvait bien aise d'avoir à demeure une hôtesse si précieuse, bien qu'elle ne manquât pas, le naturel reprenant le dessus de la rabaisser quant à ses origines chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion : un jour que Lily lui avait recommandé, fort poliment du reste, de manier avec précaution un ouvrage très ancien et très précieux de la bibliothèque, Lobelia lui avait rétorqué de son air pincé et hautain :

« Mais enfin, ma petite, de quel droit la fille d'un vulgaire fermier se permet-elle de me dire, à moi, ce que je dois faire dans ma propre maison ? Vous n'êtes jamais que la marmaille d'un métayer, et tant pis pour vous si Frodon s'est plu à vous faire croire le contraire, et sans doute pour des motifs peu avouables ! »

Blessée par la remarque, Lily avait cependant ravalé ses larmes et sa colère, et s'était contenté de répondre dans un grand sourire :

« Oui, Madame. »

Puis elle avait continué de s'affairer. Mais ce n'était pas sans contrepartie que Lily acceptait la présence de l'acariâtre vieille femme sans rechigner et avec résilience : elle avait en effet obtenu de garder pour elle la chambre de Frodon sans que rien n'y soit changé, et cela lui permettait, lorsqu'elle ne rentrait pas le soir chez l'ancien, de dormir dans le lit de son bien-aimé, retrouvant ainsi un peu de sa présence. Un temps, elle avait même été tentée de demander à son frère Hamson, artisan parfumeur, s'il était possible de capter une odeur à partir d'un drap ou d'un vêtement pour qu'elle puisse à tout moment respirer à son aise l'odeur de Frodon. Mais, inquiète de se voir moquée pour cette idée extravagante, elle avait aussitôt abandonné le projet.

De sorte que la vie à Cul de Sac, si elle n'était pas des plus gaies, ne se trouvait pas non plus être des plus insupportable, malgré les dires de l'ancien qui, par principe, pérorait abondamment sur ses nouveaux voisins auprès de quiconque voulait lui prêter l'oreille. Et comme les Sacquet de Besace n'avaient jamais été très populaires, le vieil ancien trouvait sans difficulté un public complaisant. Un soir qu'il était au Dragon Vert, Papa Bipied décida de l'entreprendre sur le sujet :

« Alors, dis-moi, mon vieux, comment ça se passe avec tes nouveaux voisins ? »

« Oh, ne m'en parle pas, une catastrophe, une vraie catastrophe ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pris à Monsieur Frodon de laisser sa maison à ces gens-là ! Déjà, il a fait de la peine à la petite, et ça, ça me brise le cœur ! »

« Et comment elle va, ta petite, Hamfast ? Repris Papa. »

« Oh, tout doux, elle fait bonne figure, mais je vois bien qu'elle se languit ! Et ce Lothon, il faut voir comme il la regarde ! On dirait qu'il lorgne une pièce de bœuf ! »

« Hé, mais c'est qu'elle est appétissante, la Lily, intervint Ted Rouquin, le fils du meunier. D'ailleurs, m'est avis que son Frodon était du même avis, et qu'il ne faisait pas que lui lire de la poésie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, gamin ! protesta l'ancien, perdant patience ! Ma fille est une honnête fille, et Monsieur Frodon un parfait gentilhobbit ! Lily m'a assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et ma fille ne ment pas ! »

« Hé ben alors, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? rétorqua le meunier, narquois. »

Fortement irrité, l'ancien allait en venir aux mains quand il fut distrait par l'arrivée inopinée de Dora Sacquet :

« Bonsoir Messieurs ! »

« Bonsoir, Madame Dora, répondirent-ils de concert. »

« Dites moi, Maître Hamfast, repris Dora à l'adresse de l'ancien, me prêteriez-vous Lily, demain ? La pauvre petite doit se sentir seule depuis le départ de Frodon, et j'aimerais la distraire en l'amenant faire les magasins à Lézeau. Je pourrais lui offrir des robes et des bijoux, nous nous amuserions bien ! Et bien s**û**r, vous pouvez nous accompagner si le cœur vous en dit, cher Hamfast, ajouta Dora dans un clin d'œil. »

« Oh, Madame Dora, répondit timidement l'ancien, ça serait avec plaisir, mais il faudrait pour ça que Madame Lobelia la laisse un peu respirer ! »

« Pour cela, faites-moi confiance, d'ailleurs elle n'est pas sa servante ! En revanche, je considère déjà Lily comme ma nièce, il est donc normal que je m'en occupe ! Bientôt, Frodon sera de retour, et nous organiserons ensemble un splendide mariage ! Vous serez superbe en habit, Hamfast ! »

« Comme vous y alle**z**, Madame Dora ! répliqua l'ancien en rougissant ! »

« Allons, allons, un bel hobbit comme vous ! Ne soyez pas si modeste ! Votre fille a de qui tenir ! »

« Vous me gênez ! »

« Mais non, mais non ! Alors, me prêtez-vous Lily ? »

« Oh, mais bien s**û**r ! Et puis, si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour ces…pour mes nouveaux voisins, vous qui avez de l'influence, Madame Dora … »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les craintes de l'ancien à propos de Lothon étaient pleinement justifié**es** car**,** dès son arrivé**e** à Cul de Sac, les intentions du hobbit à l'égard de Lily s'était avéré**es** telles que celle du loup dans les contes pour enfant**s**. Il avait immédiatement trouvé Lily fort jolie et avenante et, dans son esprit limité, prenait l'affabilité de la jeune fille pour d'éventuels encouragements. Toutefois, les plans du hobbit, tout fruste qu'ils étaient, s'étaient échafaudé**s** de manière progressive. Il avait tout d'abord considéré Lily comme une jolie servante à lutiner à l'occasion, pour rire et se donner de l'importance, mais peu à peu, son intérêt pour la jeune fille s'était mué en un désir violent, nullement teinté d'affection. Tout dans l'attitude et la présence de Lily le poussait à vouloir la posséder, sa démarche, sa gestuelle, sa façon de sourire. En son temps, Frodon avait ressenti la même attirance, mais son amour et son respect pour la jeune fille lui **avaient** permis de résister pendant bien longtemps à ses pulsions. Mais de respect, Lothon Sacquet de Besace n'en avait pour personne, surtout pas pour Lily qu'il pensait être depuis longtemps la maîtresse de son cousin. Son esprit limité en était arrivé à concevoir l'idée qu'en fin de compte, Frodon avait laissé Lily dans la maison, au même titre qu'un meuble dont il pourrait jouir à sa guise….


	30. annexe5

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Frodon et Sam **faisaient** route avec Gollum et les appréhensions du jardinier quant à ce déplaisant compagnon ne s'étaient toujours pas **calmées**. En son fo**r** intérieur, Sam sentait que, malgré ses paroles sirupeuses, la créature étaient tout à fait capable, s'il lui en prenait l'envie, au mieux de les abandonner au milieu de quelque terre hostile, au pire de les poignarder dans leur sommeil pour récupérer « son précieux ». Mais l'inquiétude n'était pas le seul facteur qui rendait Sam hostile à ce singulier individu. Depuis quelques temps, le hobbit, à son corps défendant, prenait ombrage des témoignages d'amabilité dont son maître gratifiait Golllum. Malgré les avertissements de Gandalf, il semblait que Frodon accordait pleine confiance à la créature, et même, d'une certaine manière, lui témoignait de l'amitié. Certes, le puant venait récemment de repêcher Frodon in-extremis des marrais des morts, ce qui pouvait expliquer de sa part une certaine gratitude. Mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chaque acte de leur compagnon était calculé et accompli en vue d'une fin mauvaise. Nul doute pour le jardinier que le « dévouement » de Gollum n'était d**û** qu'au désir irrésistible de redevenir maître du précieux.

Toutefois, outre la présence détestable de Gollum, c'était plus encore l'état de Frodon qui ne cessait d'inquiéter le jardinier ; de jour en jour, son maître paraissait plus faible et plus absent. Il ne mangeait presque rien, ne riait ni ne souriait jamais et semblait plongé dans la plus extrême mélancolie. Plus inquiétant, Sam l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de caresser l'anneau entre ses doigts, d'une façon qui aurait mieux convenu à une maîtresse. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Frodon agir de la sorte, le pauvre Sam sentait son cœur se serrer, se sentant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour soustraire son maître bien-aimé de cette fatale emprise.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, au cours desquelles Frodon avait trébuché plusieurs fois, ajoutant encore à la tristesse du pauvre Sam, les hobbits décidèrent de faire une halte afin de prendre du repos et de se restaurer, malgré les protestations de Gollum qui souhaitait tout autant qu'eux sortir de cet endroit malsain. Sam sortit de son sac de vivre**s** deux gaufrettes de lembas et en tendit une à Frodon. Intéressée par les agissements des hobbits, Gollum s'approcha comme un chien espérant avoir une friandise :

« Qu'est ce qu'ils mangent, mon précccieuux ? Est-ce que c'est savoureux ? »

« Oh, la ferme, vous ! lança Sam avec mauvaise humeur. »

« Oh, cruel hobbit joufflu qui ne se soucie pas que nous ayons faim ! Qui ne se soucie pas que nous puissions mourir ! Pleurnicha l'autre. »

« Eh, bien, mourez donc, renchérit Sam, mais surtout, taisez-vous ! »

Toutefois, ému par le désarroi de Gollum, Frodon eut pitié et lança à la créature un morceau de sa propre gaufrette. L'autre s'en saisit avec avidité pour le recracher tout de suite après :

« Beurk ! On ne peut avaler la nourriture hobbite ! Gei**gnit** Gollum. »

Puis il se mit à fouiner dans la boue, à la recherche d'un ver de terre ou de quelque nourriture, insalubre pour les hobbits, mais plus à son goût. Sam le regardait faire avec dégoût mais cette fois, ne fit aucune remarque. En outre, son attention était maintenant focalisée sur Frodon qui venait d'extraire de sa poche un petit objet brillant accroché à une chaine d'or.

« Pauvre Monsieur Frodon, pensa Sam, il ne peut détacher son regard de l'anneau, même en plein jour ! »

Mais pour cette fois, les inquiétudes de Sam s'avérèrent injustifié**es**. Le regard que Frodon portait à l'objet était en effet bien différent de ce qu'il avait pu observer relativement à l'anneau. Certes, le désir apparaissait clairement sur les traits fins mais fatigués de Frodon, mais il était tempéré par autre chose, une expression de tendresse extrême, de bonheur et de réconfort. En effet, ce n'était pas l'anneau que Frodon tenait amoureusement dans sa main, mais le médaillon que Sam lui avait donné, quelques jours auparavant. Encouragé par l'ai**r** serein de son maître, d'autant plus précieux compte tenu de l'endroit détestable o**ù** ils se trouvaient, Sam regarda plus attentivement et vit qu'en plus du médaillon, Frodon tenait un petit ruban rose dans lequel était nouée une mèche de cheveux châtain.

« Elle est mignonne, pas vrai ? dit gaillardement Sam, comme s'il s'était trouvé confortablement installé devant une pinte, au Dragon Vert. »

« Oh, oui, répondit rêveusement Frodon, des étoiles dans ses yeux clairs. Elle est beaucoup plus que ça ! Oh, Sam, elle me manque tellement ! »

« Mais je suis là, moi, Monsieur Frodon ! »

« Cher Sam ! répondit Frodon avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas pareil, malgré tout ton dévouement et ta bonté. »

« Je sais bien, Monsieur Frodon, je sais bien. Je suis plus grand, un peu plus enrobé, j'ai moins de poitrine et les cheveux plus courts ! »

A cette dernière remarque, les deux hobbits rirent de bon cœur, alertant Gollum qui venait de gober un énorme vers de terre. Remarquant le bijou que Frodon tenait toujours dans sa main, il demanda avidement :

« Qu'est ce que c'est, mon préccciiiieux ? »

Dégouté de voir la créature poser son attention sur quelque chose qui touchait à sa sœur, Sam esquissa un geste d'humeur, mais se retint finalement voyant que Frodon répondait aimablement à Gollum. Le hobbit, en effet, tenait le médaillon ouvert devant lui pour lui faire voir le portrait :

« Beeeeelllle, mon préééciiiieux ! Siffla Gollum sur un ton qui retentit comme le comble du vice aux oreilles de Sam. Qui c'est ? »

« Lily, soupira Frodon comme si ce prénom seul résumait tout son ressenti. »

« Et c'est qui, Lily ? Insista Gollum, manifestement fasciné par l'image peinte. »

Mais perdu dans ses pensées, Frodon semblait ne pas avoir entendu cette dernière question. Il considérait toujours le portrait avec nostalgie, comme si la contemplation du dessin avait le pouvoir de faire apparaitre sa bien-aimée. »

« Lily est ma petite sœur ! grommela Sam. Et c'est la fiancée de Monsieur Frodon ! ajouta-t-il, bien que ce ne fût pas l'exacte vérité. Ne vous avisez pas de dire quoi que ce soit de…de malhonnête sur elle, ou il vous en cuira ! »

« Vraiment ? reprit Gollum, narquois. Elle a l'air plus aimable que le gros hobbit joufflu, pourtant. »

« Oh, espèce de sale…. »

« C'est vrai, Sméagol, repri**t** Frodon, toujours rêveur, comme s'il n'avait pas prêté attention à l'altercation naissante entre ses deux compagnons. Ou plutôt, Lily devrait être ma fiancée. Je voudrais tant la serrer dans mes bras ! Je l'aime tellement, oui, plus que ma vie. »

« Ah, oui, plus que…le précccieuux ? fit Gollum. »

Contre toute attente, cette dernière remarque fit à Frodon l'effet d'un électrochoc. Le hobbit se dressa d'un bon**d** et s'écria vivement :

« Comment osez-vous, espèce de puant ? »

Effrayé par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Gollum se recroquevilla sur lui-même, considérant Frodon d'un air apeuré, comme un chien puni par son maitre.

« Oui, repri**t** Frodon, comment osez-vous comparer ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus pur en ce monde, à cet ignoble… Lily est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé**e** ! Alors que… »

Mais soudain, comme abattu par une force invisible, Frodon s'écroula, ahuri, l'air manifestement très épuisé et très malheureux. Aussitôt, Sam se précipita vers son maître pour le réconforter.

« Allons, allons, Monsieur Frodon, fit doucement le hobbit, serrant son maître dans ses bras. »

Frodon mit quelques minutes à se remettre. Puis il reprit faiblement :

« Excusez-moi...excusez-moi, Sméagol. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris….je ne sais pas… »

« Moi je sais, dit sombrement Sam, mais il n'est pas bon de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit qui ne vaut rien à personne. Vieux vaut poursuivre notre route, Monsieur Frodon, si vous vous sentez mieux. »

« Oui, tu as raison, Sam. Allons-y, Sméagol »

« Le gentil Sméagol aide toujours son maître, siffla la créature sur un ton trop aimable pour être honnête. »


	31. annexe6

Les choses avaient rapidement évolué dans la Comté depuis le départ de Frodon, et pas forcément dans le sens le meilleur. En effet, rien ne semblait pouvoir freiner la volonté de puissance de Lothon Sacquet de Besace. D'abord simplement désagréable avec les fermiers du coin, il s'était peu à peu immiscé dans leurs affaires pour finir par s'attribuer par la menace plus de la moitié de leur production de vivre**s**. Puis il s'était mis à raser toutes les habitations du chemin des trous du Talus, sois disant pour « moderniser Hobbitebourg » dont il s'était octroyé l'administration de façon totalement arbitraire. De sorte qu'au bout de quelques semaines ne restait plus que la maison de l'ancien. Usant de la relative influence dont elle disposait sur l'esprit de Lothon, cette dernière avait réuss**i ** tant bien que mal à conserver l'habitation de son père… De façon précaire, toutefois.

En effet, Lothon avait clairement fait comprendre à Lily qu'il ne maintiendrait son père en ses murs qu'au prix de certaines conditions. Ses allusions, d'abord vagues, étaient devenues de plus en plus explicites après qu'il eût envoyé sa propre mère dans les trous-prisons. De sorte qu'un soir, l'ancien réunit ses enfants vivant encore sous son toit en vue d'envisager le pire. Sam étant parti, ne **restaient** en vérité que Lily, Margot et Daisy qui résidait chez son père car son mari était souvent parti pour son travail.

« Mes filles, dit l'ancien, il semblerait qu'il faille envisager la question du déménagement. Bon, toi, Daisy, tu as ta propre maison, tu n'as qu'à t'installer complètement chez ton mari…. »

« Je ne vois pas o**ù** est le problème, Papa, intervint Margot. Lily n'a qu'à faire ce que demande Lothon ! un Sacquet en vaut bien un autre ! »

L'ancien regarda tristement sa cadette, et dit :

« Enfin, Margot, tu ne peux pas demander une chose pareille à ta sœur ! »

« Et pourquoi ? c'est à cause de Frodon que nous sommes dans cette situation ! pourquoi est-il parti s'il aimait tellement Lily ? et avec Sam, par-dessus le marché ! »

« Je l'ignore, ma petite fille, mais il avait s**û**rement une bonne raison ! c'est un gentihobbit très comme il faut que Monsieur Frodon, très méritant ! »

« Ah, oui ? Quel mérite ? protesta Margot, manifestement très remontée. Le mérite de ses grands yeux bleus ? Foutaise ! Et je me doute bien de ce qu'il faisait avec Lily le soir, avant qu'il ne parte ! **O**ui, pas la peine de faire sa mijaurée maintenant et de mettre toute la famille sur la paille ! »

Pou**r** toute réponse, l'ancien se dressa de son siège et administra à sa fille un gigantesque soufflet.

« Tu as fini ta crise, Margot ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais contempla son père d'u**n ** air stupide. Puis elle baissa la tête et ne dit plus rien.

« Peut être que Margot a raison, Papa, intervint Lily, peut être que je devrais… »

« C'est hors de question, protesta vivement l'ancien. Margot et moi iron**s** chez les Chaumine et toi, Lily, tu pourrais aller chez Madame Dora, ça fait longtemps qu'elle te le demande. Cul de Sac est devenu malsain, m'est avis, et la pustule risque fort de prendre ce qu'il veut sans y être invité, ma petite fille. »

« Non, Papa, répondit crânement Lily, j'ai promis à Frodon de rester. »

« Lui as-tu aussi promis de laisser Lothon abuser de toi ? intervint Daisy. L'ancien a raison, cette vermine est capable de tout, surtout depuis que des grandes jambes bizarres tra**î**nent dans les parages ! »

« Mais non, quel intérêt y prendrait-il ? »

Face à cette dernière remarque, Daisy haussa les épaules et soupira :

« Ah, pour sortir ce genre d'absurdité**s**, pas de doute, ton Frodon ne t'a pas bien déniaisé**e**, ma petite ! »

« Que veux-tu dire, Daisy ? »

« Oh, rien, je souhaite que tu n'aies pas à le découvrir ! sérieusement, petite sœur, tu devrais aller chez Dora, l'ancien a raison. Lothon est dangereux, quoi qu'il veuille faire ! »

« Non ! »

« Tête de mule ! **E**nfin, soit, puisque tu es résolue, mais si les choses tournent mal, va-t-en ! Frodon ne t'en voudra pas ! »

« Oui, je te promets, Daisy ! Si les choses tournent mal, fit joyeusement Lily en embrassant sa sœur. »

Comme chacun s'y attendait, une semaine plus tard, Lothon dit raser le smial des Gamegie pour construite à la place un hideux édifice qui n'avait de moulin que le nom. Bien qu'il se soit préparé à la chose, l'ancien vécut très mal ce nouveau trait de son déplaisant voisin et resta prostré sans rien dire pendant plusieurs jours.

Cependant, l'exécution de sa menace n'avait pas pour autant calmé les ardeurs de Lothon, qui de jour en jour devenait de plus en plus insistant. Pendant un certain temps, Lily fit mine de ne rien remarquer, pensant décourager son « prétendant », mais rien n'y faisait. Si bien que la jeune fille finit par s'inquiéter tout de bon et à considérer que sa sœur a**î**née avait peut-être vu juste, en fin de compte. Plusieurs fois, Dora Sacquet revint à la charge pour que Lily vienne s'installer chez elle :

« Tu n'empêcheras pas à toi seule Lothon d'installer ses petits camarades à Cul de Sac s'il le décide, Lily, ma belle. Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, Frodon n'aurait pas voulu que tu te mettes ainsi en danger ! »

« Mais Dora, tant que je resterai, Lothon n'osera pas aller trop loin, j'ai l'impression que…qu'il a peur de me déplaire, ou qu'il veut…en fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. »

« Oh, moi, je le sais bien, va ! **M**a pauvre enfant ! **N**e va pas croire que tout le monde ici est comme Sam, ou comme ton papa ! »

« Votre inquiétude me touche, Dora, mais je saura**i** me défendre ! **F**aites-moi confiance ! »

« Charmante insouciance de la jeunesse ! Enfin, qu'Eru t'entende ! »

Un soir que Lily avait rejoint sa chambre à Cul de Sac, après avoir nettoyé toute la journée ce que Lothon et ses ouailles avaient sali, le hobbit fit irruption dans la pièce, chose que jusqu'alors il ne s'était jamais permise. Irritée par ce qu'elle considérait comme une marque d'irrespect, la jeune fille adressa à son hôte un regard indigné.

« Que faites-vous là, Lothon, je ne vous a**i **pas dit d'entrer, il me semble ! »

« Je vous rappelle que je suis ici chez moi, répliqua l'autre d'une voix atone, et je fais ce que bon me semble. »

Ce faisant, le hobbit s'était rapproché de Lily, une curieuse lueur dans le regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Mais vous m'aviez promis que vous ne toucheriez à rien dans la chambre de Frodon ! »

« Ma mère, ma toute belle, pas moi ! La voyez-vous ? **E**t il se trouve qu'il y a ici une chose que j'ai bien envie de prendre ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lothon se rapprocha encore de la jeune fille et la prit vivement par la taille.

« Lâchez-moi ! protesta Lily. »

« Allons, la belle, je ne vous conseille pas de faire la prude ! un Sacquet en vaut bien un autre ! »

Ce faisant, le hobbit renversa violement la jeune fille sur le lit. À la fois surprise et terrifiée, Lily n'eut d'abord pas la présence d'esprit de se débattre. Profitant de la stupeur de sa proie, le hobbit entreprit de déchirer le corsage de la jeune fille et de retrousser sa jupe. Lothon allait finalement parvenir à ses fins quand, dans un sursaut de haine et de désespoir, la jeune fille envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son agresseur. Hurlant de douleur, Lothon relâcha subitement son étreinte. Saisissant l'opportunité, Lily se redressa vivement et s'enfuit par la fenêtre de la chambre.

Serrant les lambeaux de son corsage contre elle, la jeune fille courut le plus vite qu'elle pu**t** vers le smial des Chaumine, espérant que Rosie y serait seule. Fort heureusement, le père Chaumine et ses fils étaient sortis pour affaire et l'ancien, qui se remettait péniblement du choc qu'il avait subi, faisait la sieste.

Lorsqu'elle vit son amie, Rosie ne pu**t** retenir un cr**i **de stupeur :

« Mais Lily, enfin, c'est quoi, cette tenue ? »

« Surtout ne di**s** rien à mon père, répondit Lily au bord des larmes. »

« Mais, que…Non, bien sur, mais …Non, il n'a quand même pas osé ! s'exclama Rosie, bien que l'état de son amie lui montrât le contraire. »

« À ton avis ? répliqua Lily dans un ricanement sans joie. »

« Tu ne peux plus rester à Cul de Sac, repri**t** Rosie, ou il va recommencer, et cette fois, il ira jusqu'au bout ! tu vas aller chez Dora ! c'est ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début, d'ailleurs. »

« Non. »

Stupéfaite, Rosie contemplait son amie d'un air navré, pensant que le choc avait quelque peu altéré ses facultés mentales.

« Heu, écoute, Lily, tu vien**s** d'être... hum…perturbée, tu va boire un coup, te reposer, et après tu sera**s** raisonnable. »

« Non. »

« Bon, écoute, Lily, repri**t** Rosie plus fermement, tu… »

« Je ne peux pas rester dans la Comté, dit froidement la jeune fille. »

« Quoi ???? »

« Je vais partir à la recherche de Frodon et Sam. Cette situation n'a que trop duré. »

« Mais Lily,et…. »

« Tu vas m'aider, Rosie, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune fille allait protester, dire que le projet de son amie était insensé, mais finalement vaincue par l'air résolu de Lily, elle ne pu**t** qu'opiner du chef en signe d'acquiescement.

« Tu ne diras rien à mon père ? Pas avant quelques jours ? »

« Eh, bien…. »

« Rosie ! »

« Bon, ça va, soupira Rosie, je te le promet. Mais tu ne peux pas aller chercher ton Frodon dans cette tenue, repri**t** la hobbite, considérant les vêtement**s** en lambeau**x** de son amie. »

Rosie disparu**t** alors dans une pièce voisine et revint quelques instant après avec un paquet noir.

« Tiens, mets ça, c'est à Jolly. Ça sera plus commode, et surtout plus décent ! »

Puis quand Lily se fut changée, Rosie lui donna un des poneys de son père. Après avoir remercié plusieurs fois son amie et renouvelé un certain nombre de recommandation**s**, Lily disparut à travers champs dans la nuit tombante.


	32. annexe7

_Un grand merci à Anne-Laure pour son aide précieuse et à Elegie pour ses compliments qui me font chaud au cœur en des temps difficiles._

La fête battait son plein et déjà le bal était bien entamé, de nombreux hobbits dansant joyeusement la gaillarde. Légèrement en retrait, Sam prenait l'air de rien, sirotant sa bière d'un air absent, quand soudain une main vint lui taper vigoureusement dans le dos :

« Allez, Sam, fait danser Rosie ! s'écria Frodon, un radieux sourire aux lèvres. »

Le hobbit semblait débordant de joie, et le ton de sa voix, tout à la foi gai et volontaire aurait convaincu n'importe qui, mais pas Sam. Se sentant lui-même gauche et mal à l'aise dans son corps, le jardinier concevait à cet instant précis le fait d'inviter une jeune fille comme une épreuve insurmontable. Et même pour satisfaire ce cher Monsieur Frodon, le pauvre Sam ne s'en sentait pas capable.

« Bah, non, bougonna-t-il, je crois que je vais aller me chercher une autre bière. Vous en voulez une, Monsieur Fro…. »

« Oh, que non ! »

Sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Sam fut projeté vigoureusement en avant pour se retrouver comme par magie avec une Rosie rayonnante dans les bras. Passées les premières secondes de stupeur, Sam considéra finalement l'épreuve comme moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cr**u** et bénit intérieurement Frodon de son initiative. Mais bientôt, l'attention du hobbit fut attirée par autre chose ; Frodon venait de couper le passage à Jolly Chaumine pour s'approcher de Lily qui discutait joyeusement avec ses jeunes collègues apprenties couturières. Sam était bien s**û**r trop loin, et la musique trop forte pour que le hobbit puisse entendre ce que Frodon et Lily se disaient, mais la jeune fille semblait manifestement ravie. Puis Frodon entraina Lily sur la piste, la serrant d'un peu trop près au goût de Sam. Puis au bout d'un moment, le visage du hobbit se rapprocha de plus en plus de celui de la jeune fille…

« Mais que fai**t**-il ? Que fai**t**-il ? s'écria Sam. »

« Il l'embrasse, gros nigaud, réplique Rosie en riant ! Ils sont très beaux, en tous cas ! Frodon ne semble pas mécontent de ce cadeau-ci, semble-t-il ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas convenable ! Protesta l'autre. Sait-il au moins quel âge elle a ? »

« Allons, allons, Sam, répliqua Rosie, narquoise, Lily n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre non plus. Et puis, tu devrais considérer cela comme un insigne honneur, voyons ! »

« Tu te moques de moi, Rosie ! »

« Oui, un peu ! Laisse ta sœur se faire courtiser par qui elle veut, et occupe-toi davantage de…de tes affaires. »

A contrecœur, le hobbit détourna son regard du petit couple, bien décidé à entreprendre vertement sa sœur dès que possible sur son attitude qu'il jugeait inconsidérée.

* * *

Mais maintenant, les préoccupations du pauvre Sam étaient loin, très loin de Hobbitebourg, de l'anniversaire des **cent onze** ans de Bilbon et de la conduite légère de sa petite sœur à cette époque. Epuisé, triste et las, l'infortuné hobbit tentait bravement de gravir la **M**ontagne du **D**estin à l'aide du peu de forces qui lui restait encore, soutenu par le sentiment du devoir mais certain d'y laisser la vie. La faim, la soif et le désespoir n'auraient encore rien été si Sam n'avait d**û** en plus subir le spectacle de l'asthénie de son maître. D'heure en heure, Frodon semblait devenir de plus en plus faible. Pâle comme un linge à travers la crasse, décharné, trébuchant à presque chaque pas, ce dernier secouait de temps à autre sa main devant son visage, comme pour écarter un ennemi invisible. Son regard était maintenant perpétuellement empli de terreur, comme dans l'attente d'une chose que l'on souhaiterai**t** de toutes ses forces éviter, mais qui est inéluctable. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche particulièrement lente et douloureuse, comme vidé de toute énergie vitale, Frodon s'effondra comme mort sur la terre dévastée et stérile de la Montagne du destin. Lui-même fortement amoindri, Sam ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'évanouissement de son maître. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à son côté qu'il remarqua que Frodon ne bougeait plus. D'abord Sam lui effleura doucement l'épaule, puis voyant que son maître restait sans réaction, il le secoua de façon plus vigoureuse, sans obtenir pour autant plus de succès. Le jardinier sentit alors me désespoir envahir son cœur, car Frodon semblait bel et bien mort. Cruelle ironie, en levant les yeux, Sam entrevit une porte, l'entrée de la crevasse du destin, à présent toute proche. Un moment, son regard resta figé sur l'ouverture rougeoyante, comme hypnotisé puis il porta à nouveau son attention sur le corps inanimé de Frodon et constata avec une joie nouvelle que ce dernier respirait toujours. Se raccrochant à ce faible espoir, Sam prit alors Frodon dans ses bras comme s'il s'était agit d'un enfant que l'on berce et rassure pour éloigner de lui des terreurs nocturnes. Prenant sur lui pour adopter le ton le plus lénifiant possible, Sam dit :

« Vous vous souvenez de la Comté, Monsieur Frodon ? Ce sera bientôt le printemps ! »

Le hobbit scruta son maître dans l'espoir d'une réaction, mais les yeux de Frodon étaient toujours écarquillés dans le vide, comme subjugués par une force terrible et irrésistible. Le cœur serré, Sam poursuivit tant bien que mal :

« Et les petits oiseaux feront leurs nids dans les coudraies. Et on sèmera l'orge du Sud dans les champs des basses terres. »

Sam s'interrompit un instant pour ravaler les sanglots qui montaient à sa gorge, et repri**t** :

« Et on mangera les premières fraises à la crème ! Vous vous souvenez du goût des fraises à la crème, Monsieur Frodon ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réaction, le hobbit se décida à aborder un sujet plus intime malgré sa pudeur naturelle.

« Et Lily, Monsieur Frodon ? Vous vous rappelez de Lily, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, incapable cette fois de retenir ses larmes. Elle vous aime, vous savez, et elle vous attend ! »

Cette fois, l'expression de Frodon se modifia légèrement, comme si le hobbit faisait un effort pour se souvenir. Encouragé par ce signe, Sam continua :

« Vous vous souvenez de son sourire, Monsieur Frodon ? De ses beaux yeux noirs ? De sa jolie peau fra**î**che ? Oh, Monsieur Frodon ! »

Dans un effort cruel, Frodon articula d'une voix à peine audible :

« Sam, je n'ai le souvenir d'aucune nourriture. Ni du bruissement du vent. Ni de la caresse de l'herbe. Et je ne parvien**s** pas non plus à me souvenir du visage de Lily. J'essaie, j'essaie de toutes les forces qui me reste**nt** mais…je ne la vois plus. Je suis nu dans les ténèbres, il n'y a aucun voile entre moi et la roue de feu ! Je peux le voir, de mes yeux éveillés ! L'anneau a…il a… »

Animé par la colère et la profonde tristesse que provoquait en lui l'état de son maître, Sam senti**t** monter en lui une force nouvelle :

« Alors, débarrassons-nous de lui ! s'écria-t-il avec force. Si je ne peux le porter pour vous, je peux bous porter, vous ! En avant, Monsieur Frodon ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Frodon hissa délicatement Frodon sur son dos, avec la même facilité que s'il se fut ag**i** d'un enfant hobbit et se mit en devoir de poursuivre l'ascension.


End file.
